Digimon worlds
by gm goodyeat
Summary: 3 kids play a game cold digimon worlds and end up in the digimon world ps i am now fixing my mistakes's now on my past capter's.
1. In the Beginning

DIGIMON Worlds EPISODE 1 In the Beginning

we are shown at the DIgimon world Tournament in Japan

we are hear Digimon fans to day is the finals two teams are Left standing said the announcer in a happy way

two team have made it all the way to the end

team 1 digidinos team 2 digievil

lets beging the digiworld battle

lets Begin pike your digimon

Jess said Amber

find one on your LEVEL said Amber in a team spirit way Amber Had pink hair and white skin and blue eyes a blue shat green jeans and red shoes

Okay said Jess Jess Had brown hair Red Goggles a Red digimon t shat that said digimon number 1 on it and blue jeans and white shoes

so what digimon his on the game said Trent Trant hade dark hair green eyes a hoodie and army pants and green come pet boots

jess pike Greymon HP 1959 DE 1479

THAN red pikes BlackGreymon HP1968 DE 1285

ready Begin

than they nurse the game countless

BlackGreymon nurse Mega Flame and takes 60 point's of damaged

Greymon nurse Nova Blast takes 68 pitons of damaged

than after the battle the teams do one final move is done

the digidinos win and your prize the new digimon world game good job and it will come in your mail

than we see the school the students AR getting ready for the final class

and after class they head to jess is apartment

and in his mil box he finds his game

hey guy it its hear

sweet said Amber

lets play it said Trent

we see them in jess's room he hase a ps2

and they start the game and in the game thane find 3 blue cards

and they but it in to the whipper and they see 3 digimon talking to them on the TV

than they get sucked in the tv

than they weak up

what am i doing hear said jess in a sleepy way

and finds his digimon Bearmon who hade a baceballcap on and a back pack on him

hello jess its good to meet you said Bearmon who are you ? said jess

i am Bearmon said Bearmon

Bearmon? said jess

what is this place? said jess

is this the Digital World said Bearmon

the Digital World ? asked jess

hey guys said Amber

i have fund my digimon her one is Floramon Floramon looked like a plant and Reptile

is good to see you said Floramon

guys help said Trent

is guy keeps on looking at me said Trent

hey i am your digimon

i am Gotsumon he looked like a bear made from rock

you look like a bear

we are digimon said all 3 for the digimon

is this wear all humans and digimon live as one

as Thar ar walking Thar see a girl and her digimon and a digiegg the girl Had sweatpants on and a top her digimon looked like a pig with wings

the girl is being chased by Tyrannomons and DarkTyrannomons the digimon that wear after the girl Had red and black sking and skigs on team

come back her said DarkTyrannomon

and heads to a temple

that girl needs help said Trent

lets go said jess

give us the Egg said DarkTyrannomon

no said the girl

stop neam now Patamon said the girl

Patamon evolution to Centalmon Centalmon wears have human and haft house

Hunting Cannon Shoots a blast of energy at the Tyrannomons

bearmon what do we do? asked jess

than someing clows in his hand its a Digivice said Trent

lets do it bearmon said jess OK said bearmon

bearmon evolution to Grizzmon

Grizzmon? said jess in a shock way

than the egg hatched and tuns out to be a fake

what wears a fake ? asked Floramon

Grizzmon show than what the power of friendship is said jess

Crescent Dawn and takes down 5 Tyrannomons

let do it Centalmon said the girl

ok said Centalmon

and hit the the temple roof

and it hit down on the Tyrannomons and DarkTyrannomons

thank for saveing my life said the girl

your welcome whats your name ? asked jess

my name is halia sun said halia

so what do we do now said bearmon

lets find out more about is world said jess

and all 6 of them go to the next city end op chapter 1


	2. im Gotsumon

DIGIMON WORLDS EPISODE 2 im Gotsumon

we see the team heading to a town

hey Jess what are you getting out of your beg? asked. Amber

finding my skateboard hu fund it said jess

what is a skateboard? asked halia

it is soming we do for fun said Trent

hey what digimon is that ? said jess

that one is Dobermon than the Analyzer shows up on screen

Dobermon is a dog tribe digimon his bark is worse than his bites

who that is one strong digimon said Trent

hey guys look a town lets go and eat said jess

do you think of food all the time? said halia

most of the time said jess

we see the digimon bearmon getting some money out of his beg

will is do? asked bearmon showing him his money

OK said jess and grapes it

we see the team at a cafe

so what wear you doing at that temple? asked Amber

I wears finding a way to defied Shadow Seraphimon said halia Shadow Seraphimon ? who is he said jess

you see it all started 10 years ago this evil digimon Shadow Seraphimon showed up and tuned all the good digimon in to evil digimon and my village wears

destroyed by him only me and Patamon wear the only ones Left

man sad story said Gotsumon

you are going after him said a boy

yes said halia

run said the boy and all the people run out of the cafe

what is Wong with theam? asked jess

thy are frightened of him said halia

the only way to stop him is to find the Phoenixmon and tune all the evil digimon back to good

dont worry ill find it said jess me two side Amber me tree said Trent

Trent thinks in his mind but i am worry about Gotsumon what if he gets hurt

hey you said the Chef you hafe to go

but we are still eating said Floramon

well you have to go said the Chef

Fin lets go guy and thy walk off

i cant bevil that thy are worried about one digimon said trent

and thay walk out of the town

well wear are we going to sleep said bearmon

hello Thar said a old man i heard you wont a place to sleep

yes thank you said jess

my name is jack come wife me Jack is 56 years old with a gray beard and white shat and brown pants and black boots

than we see his home

deer im home said jack

hi thay said his wife

is my with molly said jack

what a nice Gotsumon you have said molly

thank you said Trent

and its nhite time so do you have any digimon? asked trent

no but we wont on so bad but your Gotsumon is strong and tuft

trenk thanks in his mind maybe Gotsumon word be Happy with them

the next day thay set off to find a Digiegg

thank you for letting us sleep for the nhite said halia

your welcome said molly

come on Gotsumon said trent

OK said Gotsumon

but Gotsumon said jack

but deer is this his digimon said molly

or year i fergot said jack

than we see the team finding digieggs

how long is it? said Patamon

fund it said Floramon

is starting to rain

thy head to a cave

Gottsumon i wont to go back to jack and molly said trent

but i don't wont to go said Gottsumon

you will do what i say

i don't wont to yelled Gottsumon and runs off

what gafe you the idea? of doing that said jess

i wears worryed about Gottsumon said trent

yets find him said halia and head to defrint places

Gottsumon wear are you said trent

than the in the forest we see Gottsumon in a tree

Gottsumon said trent renmbear us said a dark voice

and tuns arund and its the Tyrannomons and DarkTyrannomons

hleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep yelled Trent what the? said Gottsumon

we hafe world that you have a digiegg said DarkTyrannomon

so what if i did? said trent

Trent said Gottsumon

Gottsumon? im sorry

its OK and in Trent's hand a Digivice shows up lets do it said trent ok said Gottsumon

Gottsumon Digivolve to Monochromon Monochromon looked like a dino with a big horn

Monochromon? said Trent

than the Analyzer shows up on screen i am Monochromon a dino digimon and a good one two

_Volcano Strike and shots off the Tyrannomons and DarkTyrannomons off a clif in to a diver_

_we did it Monochromon said trent and than Monochromon deDigivolve back to Gottsumon_

_guy wear back said trent and look at what i got said trent _

_a Digivice? said jess_

_than we go back to jack and molly home the digiegg is starting to hage is a botamon_

_how cute said Amber_

_i thank she belons to you said Trent_

_thank you said jack _

_you made a good chose said halia_

_thanks said Trent _

_hey guys wear shod we go next? said Trent_

_lets go to the digi kindom said halia_

_ok guys lets go and thay head off _


	3. Leomon the last Warrior

DIGIMON WORLD EPISODE 3 Leomon the last Warrior

we see the team heading to the digi kingdom

are we thay yet? said bearmon

i think we are hear replied halia they see the kingdom in a bad state

what happened in hear? said trent

look digieggs is must of been ShadowSeraphimon said Amber

shod we go in replied trent

let do it said Floramon they go in to the digikindom

looks like is place needs a good cleang

than they see a Leomon in the tron room

what digimon is that? asked Patamon

is Leomon said jess in a shockdway and gets out his card book and finds the Leomon card

is this him said jess

and Leomon walks off

wear is he going? asked Gotsumon

lets find out added Amber and they find lots of digieggs

what is this place? said trent in a frozen way

thay must of been digimon before ShadowSeraphimon showd up said Floramon

so do you think he did this? replied trent

i tink he did this leomon is a hero said jess

and leomon looks at them

what power do you need asked Leomon

what do you mean? asked jess

the darkness is strong now siad Leomon in a down way

dont you say that we are going to stop ShadowSeraphimon said jess

ShadowSeraphimon? said Leomon is a shockd way

you cant stop him he is to powerfull said Leomon

so what if he is powerful we can stop him said jess

lets go guys said jess and walk off

i can believe Leomon has no Courage left said jess

now i think it must of been someing to do WITH all of the digieggs said trent

good piont lets set up gamp said bearmon

the next day we see a team of Kiwimon weak in up

goodmoning team is team to find some eggs said dark Kiwimon in a evil way

lets do it said one of the Kiwimon

than we see Leomon in the bedroom sleeping

get tham boys said dark Kiwimon

whats going on? said Leomon in a mad way

stop what you are doing now said Leommon

whos going to meak us said dark Kiwimon in a anti happy way

i will stop you _Beast King Fist and hit one of the Kiwimon_

_get him and lock him up said dark Kiwimon_

_helpppppppppppppppppppppppp cryd Leomon_

_what wears that said jess_

_it must be Leomon replied halia_

_lets help him said jess_

_and thay head to the digikingdom_

_good job boys lets keep getting all the eggs we need_

_stop now said jess_

_we are going to stop you said Amber_

_ok guy lets do it said jess ok side the digimon_

Gottsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

bearmon Digivolve to Grizzmon

Patamon Digivolve to Centalmon

lets do it said jess ok said thay digimon

Crescent Dawn said Grizzmon and take down 5 Kiwimon

LEMONS EYES TUNE EYES trung red

Leomon Digivolve to Saber Leomon

he warp Digivolve said trent in a shoked way

is will be fun said dark Kiwimon

take is _Howling Crusher and destroys dark Kiwimon_

_fun for it said on of the Kiwimons of it wear to late_

_all of theam wear destroyd_

_Saber Leomon truns back to Leomon _

_and all the other digimon too_

_what just happend? asked Leomon_

_you just destroyd the Kiwimons said halia_

_i have done a terrible thing_

_Lemon do you wont to come wihf us said jess_

_yes said Leomon_

_and now that the team havea new member thay head to the to the sun set_

_End op capter 3_


	4. jungle days

EPISODE 4 a Jungle day

we see the team at the jungle

dam i hate bugs said Amber in a mad way

i don't think you shod say it out loud said Trent

hey why don't we just stop hear? asked Leomon

good idear replied halia

and thay sit down

hey guys look at what i fund said Floramon

what is it? said Amber

its a DIGIEGG replied halia

that a good Fin we hhhhhhhhhh and Trent falls sleep and soon all the team fall sleep

my stung powder workd said a voice

yes no one can stop the weedmon sisters

than the than the Analyzer shows up on screen weedmon hafe a bad name for being a Virus digimon and thy have a bad attack seed gun

i wear easy hun like the Dino's and the bards said on of the weedmon

fin grap said one of the weedmon than jess weaks up

hey what are you weedmons doing hear? asked jess

we are the top 10 of shadow Seraphimon troops said on of the weedmon

hey guys weak up said jess

what going on? said bearmon

threes tree digimon har tring to get the digiegg said jess

lets strop tham said Leomon

fist of the beast king said Leomon

and hit a hug boder

oh no said on of the weedmon and get hit by a the bolder

lets get out of hear said Leomon and thay run as farst as thay can

dont let theam get away said one of the weedmon

sisters said the weedmon i am nonononononon and get destroyd

no said one of the weedmon dont worry sister we will find theam for you said one of the weedmon

we are shown at a cave

so what digimon will it be? asked Amber

we will have to find out replied halia

than we see a kid wife a whip

thank you for the digiegg said the kid in a evil way

deont your mum tell you take taking stuff is wrong? said jess

goob buy said the kid and runs off

get back here said jess and run to him

you have met you end laughed the boy

what end? asked jess

is one said the boy

and a big bug digimon shows up

is a Snimon said Amber

attack Snimon said the boy

bearmon is team to Digivolve said jess

ok said bearmon in a happy way

bearmon Digivolve to**Grizzmon**

**is will be fun taking down a big bad bug said ****Grizzmon**

**don't let him full you said trent Snimon can be the biggest bug of all**

**don't worry said ****Grizzmon _Maul Attack and craps Snimon_**

Snimon you dumb bug get fhite back said the boy

Snimon do your strong attack _Twin Sickles_

_snimon nurses __Twin Sickles and **Grizzmon get some hits and jess two**_

**_hey way did you do that for? asked jess_**

**_lets get out of hear said the boy and thay fly off_**

**__****Grizzmon trunes back to bearmon**

**_jess are you ok? asked Floramon_**

**_did you see the way he trets his digimon? said jess_**

**_and am going to find him said jess_**

**_i am going two said bearmon_**

**_we see the boy eating some fruit and eats one of the bad ones you stupid Snimon i told you to get the good fruit and trows a Apple at him_**

**_hey wuy do you do that to your digimon? asked jess_**

**_oh pleace thay are just digimon thay can get reborn cant thay? said the boy_**

**_thay are more than just digimon thay are like frends said jess in a piss off way_**

**_oh place is power and said the boy_**

**_hello said a streng voice_**

**_jess tune arund and sees the weedmon _**

**_oh are you ? asked the boy_**

**_thay are weedmon replied jess_**

**_you are the weedmon sisters said the boy_**

**_thar wears 3 of us but are sisters is gone now _**

**_no thanks to jr hear said one of the weedmon_**

**_my name is Kaveed and i wont to jhon ShadowSeraphimon_**

**_you dont wont to jhone ShadowSeraphimon he is bad news said jess_**

**_oh shut up said Kaveed and Nessi his whip and sets off one of the traps and gets tit up in a net_**

**_let me down from hear said jess_**

**_sorry but this egg will meek i good gift but Fast_**

**_than we see the ocher in jungle still looking for jess and bearmon_**

**_bearon jess wear are you? said halia_**

**_help me thay wear to powerfull said Kaveed_**

**_back up guys this cold be a trap said Leomon_**

**_weedmon get theam said Kaveed_**

**_seed gun said weedmon_**

**_look out said leomon _**

**_fist of the beast king _**

**_and hits one of the weedmon_**

**_wuy you said one of the weedmon_**

**_guys im her said jess and is riding on Snimon_**

Snimon wuy did you go wifa theam? said Kaveed

he is your digimon said jess

weed suck said the 2 weedmon and suck deat

no Snimon dont go but it is to late he is destroyd

no Snimon said Kaveed

hahaahhahahhaahhaah said the two weedmon

stop now said jess and the outher battle the two weedmon

than we see the digiegg hacing what will it be said jess

than we see Kaveed boting a tomstron for Snimon

hey do you whant is new digimon? asked trent

what is that a leafmon? said Kaveed

he is yours if you promise to take care of him said jess

yes i will said Kaveed in a happy way

and we see the team heading off

i dont think he will take cear of leafmon said Amber

no is team he will do it rhite said jess

than we see Kaveed in a tree weaf his new digimon

and this team i will help said Kaveed and drops his whip


	5. Amber's past

EPISODE 5 Amber's past

we see the team at the Great Canyon

is place is hot said jess

is this why thy all it the Great Canyon said Trent

man Thar is one thin i miss? said jess

and what is that? asked bearmon

my mum said jess

i miss my mum two replied Trent

my mum dided wean i wears 5 years old said halia

oh im sorry i deont node said trent

dont bleam your self of course node said halia

so Amber whats your stroy? asked Floramon

well my mum is aways working and dust int have time for me said Amber

oh sorry Amber but what about your dad ? asked Floramon

he is a lawyer so he hase no time for me two said Amber and walks off

sorry Floramon Amber dus int like it wean pepole aske her about her mum and dad said jess

sorry said Floramon

than we see Amber looking at the sunset

mum dad said Amber than Amber starts to remembering whan she wears 5 years old

we are shown at Amber's Mansion in Japan

we see Amber's mum working on the laptop

hey mummy plaice can we go to the park? asked young Amber

sorry deer maybe next time said Amber's mum

ok said young Amber and walks off

than we are back to the Great Canyon wear Amber is looking at the sunset

and we see a shop wear it is rund by a Monochromon

we are hear to find some kids and some digimon said Mori Shellmon

i dont think i have see kids and some digimon said Monochromon

lets keep looking said Mori Shellmon

yes sir said one of the Shellmon

than we see jess cooking some food

this is going to be so nice said jess in a happy way

i need ice replied Trent

let me help said Leomon _Fist of the Beast King and hits the fire_

_im on fire said jess and runs around _

_than we see Amber looking at theam thinking of her mum and dad_

_than we are shown at a pre school_

_10 year old Amber comes out of the pre school and heads to her dads car_

_hi dad said 10 year old Amber_

_not now deer i am on the phone said her dad_

_than we are shown back to the seans wear jess is on fire_

_hey guys need help? said Amber_

_ok idear said halia_

_than we see the Commander Mori Shellmon and the Shellmon team hidung in the rocks _

_ok team hears the plan we are going to get the DigiDestined said Commander Mori Shellmon_

_but sair what about the weedmons and the ouhears said one of the Shellmons_

_thay wear week and we are strong said Commander Mori Shellmon_

_than we see the DigiDestined a sleep and Gotsumon is loooking out for **ShadowSeraphimon troops**_

_**man i cant Believe i am the look out said Gotsumon**_

_**than Commander Mori Shellmon shows up and attacks Gotsumon**_

**_welcome to your doom said Mori Shellmon_**

**_your one of _****ShadowSeraphimons troops said Gotsumon**

**_guys i can hear Gotsumon said Trent_**

**_lets find him said Leomon_**

**_look guys Mori Shellmon and Shellmon said jess_**

**_guys its time to Digivolve said halia_**

**_ok said thar digimon _**

**_bearmon Digivolve to Grizzmon _****Crescent Dawn and hits one of the Shellmon**

Patamon Digivolve to _Centarumon_

_take is __Solar Ray and hits two Shellmons_

_Gotsumon you shod Digivolve now said Trent_

_ok said __Gotsumon _

_Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon_

_pay back time said Monochromon_

_Volcanic Strike said Monochromon and hits 6 Shellmons_

_thay are two strong said __Centarumon_

_we need some new kind of power said jess_

_dont worry guys im coming said Amber and her Digivice starts to grow_

_Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon_

_Floramon is a Angel Digimon said Amber_

_Mori Shellmon you and your Shellmon will not hart the DigiDestined said Darcmon_

_no way im not losing to a hot babe like you said Mori Shellmon_

_**La Pucelle said Darcmon and meaks a powerfull wapon and takes out Mori Shellmon**_

**_and all the Shellmons run off_**

**_and all the digimon trun back to __Rookie from_**

**_good job guys said jess_**

**_no jess lets thank __Floramon and Amber good idear said jess_**

**_than we are shown at a dark room_**

**_master _****ShadowSeraphimon said a weedmon**

**_the Shellmons have lost said the weedmon_**

**_it time for the battle to start said _****ShadowSeraphimon**

**_to be conteud_**


	6. Lopmon's Trick

EPISODE 6 Lopmon's Trick

we are shown at the Digital Bridge wear the _DigiDestineds are walking to the next city_

_man i word kill for some food said Jess_

_hey guys look said Bearmon_

_and thy see the city sing_

_lets see Toy Town come and play read halia_

_i hard about it in a digimon game boy said Trent_

_is this wear toy digimon are said bearmon_

_lets go said Gotsumon playfully_

_and thay head to the city_

_look at all the toydigimon said Amber in a happy way_

_hey guys look is a digimon Championship said Jess_

_is will be fun said Leomon in a happy why_

_i am going to get some food said halia_

_let go to the Championship said bearmon_

_than we are shown at the Championship all the digimon and Thar Tamers are ready to battle_

_welcome Tamers to the Championship Lady's and Ghent's said Guidemon_

_the Fast battle is Leomon vs Allomon_

_OK leomon meek sure you can hit him said Jess_

_is will be a good battle said leomon in a happy way_

_ready battle said Guidemon _

Dino Burst said Allomon

Fist of the Beast King said lemon

and blocks Allomon Attack jumps on his head and hits him on the head and Knock Out him out

Leomon wins cry ed Guidemon

and After battle 1-12 the finals are hear

is this the finl battle Leomon vs lopmon ceyed Guidemon

lopmon? said leomon

don't lopmons look like Terriermon said Trent

and have 3 more horns replied jess

he will be most easy said bearmon

welcome lemon and lopmon said Guidemon

welcome to my pride said lopmon in a cockine way

lets Begin the battle saidGuidemon

_Blazing Ice said lopmon and hits it at leomon head _

_nice trie said leomon Fist of the Beast King _

_lopmon jumps out of the Way_

_come on and Fight said lopmon_

_i will show you a true hero said leomon_

_Fist of the Beast King said leomon_

_lopmon takes off in the air_

_that lopmn is a power full digimon said Jess_

_now hear is my power full move said lopmon __Lop Punch_

_and Slaps leomon with ears and knocks him out_

_lopmon his the Champion said Guidemon_

_did you see that leomon lost said trent_

_than we see lopmon jumping up and down getting the prize money_

_let me that him let me that him said leomon_

_leomon you lost said jess blocking him from hurting lopmon_

_than lopmon looks at the prize money in Jess is hand_

_his eyes turn in to monley _

_so you have got the runner up money to said lopmon_

_year we are the runners up said jess_

_come with we to this fancy Hotel said lopmon_

_OK said Trent but leomon looks a lopmon in a mad way_

_than we see Amber and halia shopping for food_

_is all the food made out of lego? asked Amber_

_its all we have got said ToyAgumon_

_hey guys said bearmon going in to the shop_

_whats wrong bearmon did the guys get in to trouble? asked amber_

_no but we have got news a lopmon is lating us come with him to a Hotel said bearmon_

_so is this lopmon? asked amber_

_that's my name said lopmon let me show you the place_

_than we see the Hotel_

_sweet place said jess_

_i don't think we shod be hear said leomon_

_come on leomon said Floramon _

_i don't think we shod be hare said leomon and walks out the door_

_than we see them in the largest room_

_hope you are likeing the room said the manager_

_yes we are said lopmon _

_than is 20:37 pm the team are in bead _

_than we see lopmon oping the door_

_and than looks at the runner up moneny _

_and Steals the runner up moneny_

_and lopmon flys off in the air_

_than is the morning_

_what the hell hpend to the money? asked jess_

_is must of been that lopmon said Gotsumon_

_we have got to find him said bearmon buting his fist in his hand_

_than thay hear a knok in the door_

_time to give us the money said one of the staff_

_guys wears leomon? asked Trent_

_he wears sleeping out side said bearmon_

_i will find him and me and him will find that lopmon said jess_

_and than we see jess jumping out of the window_

_what wear you doing jumping out of the window? asked leomon_

_that creep lopmon took the runner up money said jess_

_i wears rhite that little rabbit Digimon wears after the money said leomon_

_we have got to find him said jess_

_lets go said leomon_

_man i cant white to buy some new stuff _

_than we see the digitime doing the washing up the plats_

_man wean i get mu hands on that lopmon said amber_

_than we see Jess and lopmon in the Forest looking for lopmon_

_lets see if i wears a lopmon wear world i go thot jess_

_look Thar's the money said jess than grapes it and falls down a hole_

_what the? said jess_

_than looks in the bag and finds fake money _

_i hate that lopmon said jess_

_it wears to easy said lopmon _

_i hope you got someing good said a voice_

_and lopmon truns and sees a Fugamon_

_oh crap said lopmon_

_give me that money said Fugamon_

_look said jess thats lopmon and whats that guy? asked jess_

_thats Fugamon said leomon_

_i will take him out said leomon_

Beast Sword said leomom and knocks the club out from his hand

hey why did you do that for asked Fugamon

stay way from that lopmon said leomon

and than Fugamon walks off

lopmon the think its time you give us the money back said jess

yes said lopmon

than we are shown back at the hotel giveing the money to the staff

thank you lopmon your Friends are free to go said the mangier

than the time welcome lopmon in team digimon

so you guys are looking for this powerful digimon said lopmon

that's rhite said amber

lets hope you don't do it to us the same time said trent

treng the team walk out of the Toy Town

to be continued


	7. all as one

episode 7 all as one

we are shown at **ShadowSeraphimon dark kindom**

**welcome dark Four said ****ShadowSeraphimon **

yes my lord we are reday to beging the battle said NeoDevimon

we must find your old body said Meteormon

is time we show are powers of rock and roll said **Etemon**

**no we must battle theam one at a time said ****LadyDevimon**

**and the one i am sending his you ****LadyDevimon said ****ShadowSeraphimon poting at her**

**thank you my lord said ****LadyDevimon **

**than she takes off in the dark sky **

**than we see the _DigiDestined walking in the fields_**

**_so wear is the next stop? asked lopmon_**

**_lets see said jess and looks at a town_**

**_look guys said jess_**

**_its a town said leomon_**

**_and thay walk in to town_**

**_up on a mountain _****LadyDevimon **

**_it looks like the __DigiDestined are in town said _****LadyDevimon with a evil look**

**_and her team of Meramons and Blue Meramons_**

**_what do you wont us to do? asked one of the meramons_**

**_see that dam said _****LadyDevimon shownig theam**

**_you guys are going to meak a pubilc swingming pool said _****LadyDevimon with a evil look**

**_at the twon lots of people wear looking at the __DigiDestineds_**

**_you must leave now said a old man_**

**_what did we do? asked bearmon_**

**_and we see bearmon looking at the dam whats that said bearmon_**

**_looks like _****ShadowSeraphimon is up to no good said trent**

**_we have got to stop whats happeng said Amber_**

**_its time we let our digimon battle said halia_**

**_bearmon Digivolve to __Grizzlymon_**

_Gotsumon_ Digivolve to **Monochromon**

_Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon_

_lets go lopmon said leomon_

_ok said lopmon_

_lets set this twon under whater said Blue Meramon_

_stope wear you guys are said **Monochromon**_

**_who are you guys? asked lopmon_**

**_than the Digimon Analyser shows up_**

**_meramon is a hot head digimon and kick out of the battle or get sun brund said leomon_**

Blue Meramon is capable of attacking with ice attacks. and his **Ice Fireball he give us a gill said lopmon**

**Cold Flame said the Blue Meramons as thay Emits blue fire from ner fists**

**look out said Darcmon**

**thay are must have a leader said _Grizzlymon_**

**_but who? asked Darcmon_**

**_than we see _****LadyDevimon on a ship **

**_this must be the plant that Digivolve in to Darcmon said _****LadyDevimon **

**_but the dam bust out all the water wears runnibng the Blue Meramons and Meramons run off_**

**_we have got to get out of this place said leomon_**

**_than thay run off as fast as tyear can_**

**_people we have to stop this flude said trent_**

**_yes we must stop this said one of the people_**

**_cut wood and bild a dam said jess_**

**_leomon and the ouher digimon made it out safe and sound_**

**_guys we have got to help theam said lopmon let do it said _****Monochromon**

**_the people wear cuting the wood to bild the dam_**

**_the digimon help with the bilening and the dam wears comped thay hode it toger and the wuter weant a defrint way_**

**_than Darcmon _****Monochromon _Grizzlymon trund back to thar cild froms_**

**_thank you heros said the old man_**

**_you are welcom said jess_**

**_hey whats wrong halia? asked amber_**

**_we have got a more powerful enemeary now said hslia_**

**_than we are shown at _****LadyDevimons ship**

**_it looks like the humans we have thar luck with me now said _****LadyDevimon **

**_end of capter 7_**

**_i am meaking a 5 __DigiDestined and a need a digimon you can sand a Review for what digimon you like and i will do it _**

**_and may digimon live in the harts of fans_**


	8. Lady Devimons next move

EPISODE 8 Lady Devimons next move

we are shown at Infinity Mountain wear Pidmon is walking but a digimon blocks the way

welcome digimon said Fugmon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Fugmon you have no hart but evil is what you are good at

PIDMON you are a goode goode digimon but wean i take you out i will be happy

than on the bottom mountin jess is meaking a map

what are you doing? asked lopmon

i am meaking a map said jess geting his red pein out

you cole that a map? asked bearmon

it looks like it wears made buy a 5 year old said Patamon

than on the top of Infinity Mountain the two digimon begin to battle

lets talk Fugmon said pidmon

no but my master world like to talk to you said fugmon

master? asked pidmon

than a shadow behind him grap him and trund him evil

what is your bedin my master? asked pidmon

well done fugmon said **LadyDevimon**

**than you master said fugmon**

**now we have to get the ****DigiDestined smiled ****LadyDevimon**

**as the ****DigiDestined are walking to the top**

**than thay see fugmon**

**well come humans said fugmon**

**look out is a digimon said lopmon**

**go guys its time to Digivolve said jess**

**ok said bearmon**

**bearmon Digivolve to ****Grizzlymon**

**Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon**

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

well well come and get me said fugmon

gradeley said **Grizzlymon**

**guys be cearful said leomon you must find out whp he is working for said leomon**

**but up on Infinity Mountain ****LadyDevimon is seeing the battle**

**his must be the chilldren whp battle our forces said ****LadyDevimon **

**renamber guys is tree on one said Monochromon**

**no 3 said a voice**

**than comes ****LadyDevimon and Pidmon**

**what wan did a angel digimon become evil? asked lopmon**

**thats what i musts find out repiled leomon and gets his shorwd out**

**you are not geting in my way said Lady Devimon**

**and strikes leomon**

**i will battle you ****DigiDestined next time but mark my words you will die said Lady Devimons and truns to a bat**

and Pidmon and Fugmon fly in thar jet ship

man we have got to keep save from now on said jess

we are shown at **LadyDevimons castle wear she is talking to ShadowSeraphimon**

**my lord i have found out the DigiDestined weakness said Lady Devimon**

**you see the DigiDestined are strong wean to battling so my plane is to split team out repilend Lady Devimon**

**good you will need back up said ShadowSeraphimon**

**what for? asked Lady Devimon**

**Do not trouble yorelf. said Lady Devimon**

**ok than but renamber if you do win i will be pleced with you said ShadowSeraphimon**

**thank you my lord said Lady Devimon**

**than we are shown at the DigiDestined at Overdell Cemetery**

**man this place gives me the greeps said bearmon holding his hat**

**sweet look said jess**

**if this a zombie no thanks said Amber**

**no look this a mansion said jess phonting**

**yes food and drinks said bearmon and Gotsumon huging and stuff**

**and thay open the door**

**sweet nice place said halia**

**wean walking in thary find a all you can eat **

**sweet bugers chips pizza said jess bearmon and lopmon**

**i dont like the looks of this place said leomon walking off**

**than thary go to the swming phoo**

**canon ball said jess jumping in**

**jess you are not 5 years old said halia**

**you are you my mum joke jess**

**and and thay weant to bed**

**at 2:26 am bearmon weaks up and weaks up jess**

**what you want to go for a number two said jess**

**yes but i need you to come with me said bearmon**

**as jess and bearmon are walking to the toilet a picter of a angel truns in to Lady Devimons and walk out of the Painting at the same time bearmon takes a dumb**

**but in a deffrint toilet Fugmon is hearing what thary are saying**

**hey jess that red dumb ass wears the weakst digimon i have seen said bearmon**

**yes repiled jess**

**but Fugmon face truns red and fire comes out of this eyes that it**

**and bust the door **

**oh no said jess **

**bearmon help said jess**

**and bearmon jumps on fugmons face**

**run said jess **

**and the two run but are stoped by Lady Devimon**

**welcome said Lady Devimon**

**you have been a part of my lllusion said Lady Devimon and shows team and the mansion truns to a broken down house**

**you mean the food wears fake? said bearmon**

**yes replied Lady Devimon **

**and now your frend will be sand to parts of defrint Island said Lady Devimon**

**whats going on? asked Floramon**

**its time for you all to take a ride to the Island said lady Devimon**

**leomon and lopmon go to the west**

**trent and Gotsumon hade to the ****East**

**Floramon and Amber hade to the east two**

**halia and ****Patamon hade to the west two**

**no this is like a bad dream said jess braking a tear**

**now Pidmon kill him said lady Devimon **

**but jess Digivice lights up and destroys lady Devimon power on him**

**thank you said pidmon**

**you must get out of this place said pidmon and seands jess and bearmon to the south**

**lady Devimon jumps and takes over pidmon argin **

**pidmon srenmd jess and thay hade to the south**

**the sunset rices up**

**now the real game begins said lady Devimon**

**yes my master said pidmon**

**oh no hase lady Devimon won find out next time on digimon worlds**


	9. ice world

Episode 9 ice world

we are shown at Freezeland wear jess and bearmon land at

in the snow jess gets up

man we have to find the outhers said jess

but one problem said bearmon

we are in the snow said bearmon

hey jess look i have found your stuff said bearmon

thanks said jess and puts on his clothes and walks off with bearmon

on the way thay see a ice like bear digimon

it wars white with black eyes and red like rocks for Button's

who is that guy? asked jess

thats Frigimon said bearmon

maybe he will help us said jess and runs to him

than the Frigimon's eyes are red and jess looks in shock

bearmon? asked jess is this eyes meant to do that?

no but we shode run said bearmon

as thay are runing from the evil Frigimon thay are stoped by a Brown Frigimon but it wears brown and hadebrown rocks for Button's

man two of team said jess

that's MudFrigimon said bearmon geting out his book from his bag

thats him he is a Data digimon read bearmon

but Mudfigimon's eyes are red two

and the two bears battle

this must be some mistake Mudfigimon's and Frigimon's are frends said bearmon

well maybe thay hade a fall out said jess and run as fast as thay can but are stoped by a 9 year old girl

come with me said the girl

bearmon shode you go? asked jess

yes said bearmon

and meak it to a undeargroun city

look out siders said a man

what brings you two are city said the old man

we are takeng hear by Piddomon said jess

you have meat him said the old man

yes but a evil digimon hase takeng over him now said jess

come to my home said the old man

my name is **Aerrow said the old man **

**and the girl who heled you is my granddaugher said ****Aerrow**

**so whats her name? asked bearmon**

**her name is Sugi said** **Aerrow **

**thats a good name said bearmon **

**thanks said ****Aerrow **

**so can you tell us why the Mudfigimon's and Frigimon's are at war? asked jess**

**so see it wears two day ago thay wear are frends but a evil digimon named WaruMonzaemon to over team and made team battle said Aerrow**

**well help said jess**

**well do it said bearmon**

**im going two said Sugi**

**but Sugi it is two much for you said aerrow**

**granddad is team to stop hideng like cowderds and help said sugi**

**well tean i will help two said aerrow**

**and me said a man me two said a man**

**jess you have made your own aremy said bearmon**

**well i have played on a fotball team but never led a aremy said jess**

**let's do this said jess**

**than we are shown at WaruMonzaemon's kingdom wear he is eating his food**

**LadyDevimon gave me the most evsy job said WaruMonzaemon**

**WaruMonzaemon said a voice **

**and looks out of the window and it's jess**

**you are one of the digi kid's said WaruMonzaemon**

**you must stop what you are doing said jess**

**you and what aremy said WaruMonzaemon**

**this one said jess**

**and the people of the city show up **

**for the digimon world sreamd jess and his aremy head in to the kindom's door's**

**and break team down **

**and find a dark orb **

**so this is what's bean makeing over the digimon? wonderd jess**

**stop wear you are said WaruMonzaemon but is too teat jess destroys the orb WaruMonzaemon truns back to Monzaemon**

Mudfigimon's and Frigimon's trun back to thar old selfe's

im sorry for hruting you guys said Monzaemon

so how did you trun evil? asked bearmon

it wears **LadyDevimon she trund me evil said Monzaemon**

**jess you have made this place safe said aerrow**

**thank you for the help smiled Sugi**

**you are welcome said jess **

**soon the Mudfigimon's and Frigimon's gave the jess a hug**

**thank you said jess soon island to begin moving back to digi lands**

**now to find the guys said bearmon**

**end of capter 9**


	10. leomon and lopmonTotally Stupid Adventur

Episode 10 leomon and lopmon's Totally Stupid Adventure;;

we see Lopmon and leomon landing at the Desert land's

man good job lopmon you have got us lost said leomon

why me? asked lopmon

if you just say no wean we wlak in to LadyDevimon trap we wold not of ended up hear said leomon

oh so that how it's like blame me said lopmon with a red face

come on thar's no time we must find jess and the ohers said leomon

as thay are walking thay stop to make gamp

dont worry leomon said lopmon i will do my rain dance said lopmon and dance's around leomon

lopmon for the love of digimon you cant summone the rain of of the air said leomon

you dont undrstand my power said lopmon

well hears some food and wood said leomon as he truns around lopmon eat's the food

what the? wonderd leomon and sees that the food this gone

and sees that lopmon hase's a Chocolate on his face

leomon looks at him with a cold look

what? asked lopmon

leomon tries to start a fire

and the fire start's yes it worekd said leomon but than a rain strome begings

what the? said leomon

it worked the rain dance it worked smiled lopmon

why cold i have bean with trent or jess monde leomon

the next day leomon and lopmon are walking

leomon can i have some food? asked lopmon

i world but you eat it renamber said leomon

hey leomon look this a digimon said lopmon phontin in the air

that look's like Birdramon said leomon

but is war's eant Birdramon

she hade black wings and fire and look's at team

look she is happy to see us said lopmon

lopmon you dumb ass she is going to kill us said leomon

run said leomon

Black Saber: said Saberdramon andblast's out power fir ball's

leomon said lopmon

what's worng? asked leomon

i fell like i am going to digivolve said lopmon and truns to a green coler

lopmon digivolve to Turuiemon

you look like a street fhiter said leomon

and Turuiemon jumps to a underground cave and finds a dark orb

well it's time to kick some digi ass said Turuiemon and take it out and Saberdramon truns back to Birdramon

and Turuiemon truns back to lopmon

thank you for heling me said Birdramon

dont thank me thank lopmon said leomon

i can bevile it it must be a dream leomon thanking me joked lopmon

is only a one day thank said leomon

soon the island to begin moving back to digi lands

well have to find the team said leomon

and i will teal team you said thanks yo me joked lopmon

end of capter 10


	11. GHOST of a day

Episode 11 GHOST of a day

we are shown at the sea wear Trent and Gotsumon floating at sea

and i am feeling sea sick said Trent

don't you have a bag? asked Gotsumon

what the hell for? asked trent

just wean you get sick joked Gotsumon

just Nan a box shows up

what is a box doing in the sea? wondered Trent

and the box's opins up and jump's out Fugamon

oh man don't this guy said Gotsumon

this time you will be gone like a Monochromon ass said Fugamon

than a powerful wave takes Trent and Gotsumon away from Fugamon

looks like they are gone now said Fugamon

We are shown at island wear halia and Patamon are fishing and they get something from tear rod

i got seeming said halia

let's see what it this said Patamon

AND halia pulls her rod and they bring up Trent and Gotsumon

we are saved said Gotsumon

guy's thank god you are hear said halia

wear is jess bearmon and the others ? asked Trent

i have no idea replied halia

this must be a way to get rid of us said Trent

but we have no time to lose said Patamon

we will have to find help said Trent

and they start to walk in to the forest wear are dead tree's and no plant's and the lake wars green

this is place is like a monster movie said Trent

than out of the lake came out Raremon

on no it this Raremon said Trent

than the Digimon Analyser show's up

this guy is like a rotting fish and looks like a monstear from a movie but this digimon will stink you out with one go read Trent

they run from Raremon as fast as they can

this is not my day said Patamon

and they run in to a church and Raremon looks for team around the island

man we are going to die if we stay hear said Gotsumon

than they look at see people who are worshipping a ghost Digimon

what is going on? asked halia

we are worshipping Phantomon said a masked man

you see he is are lord are god are master said the masked man

but Phantomon is a evil digimon why like him for ? asked halia

you see we aren't human said the masked man and they turn in to Bakemon

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

Attacked by two digital monsters in the same day said Trent

we will take you to are mastear Phantomon said Bakemon

and they take team to Phantomon's room

welcome to your doom said Phantomon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen my name is Phantomon i lead my Amy of Bakemon to take over the digimon world and with my Shadow Scythe

i can Slashes my enemies with my golden sickle

so that Raremon wears your plane to get us hear than? said Trent

No he is telling people and digimon to leave hear and he is a big problem for us said Phantomon

so we are tring to tell us to leave realized halia

and now we can do the ceremony said one of the Bakemon

and what is that? asked Patamon

we are going to eat the humans said Phantomon

you don't what to eat us you don't have Any idea wear we have bean said Trent

that is the good part of eating a human said Phantomon

we are shown at the ceremony wear Trent and halia are tide up tear a post

welcome this is wear we eat you said Phantomon

this is the wost day yet said Trent

we are shown at the dungeons wear two Bakemon grading Patamon and Gotsumon

how are we going to get out? asked Gotsumon

Thar must be a way said Patamon

than they hear a sound and the wall brake's and it this Raremon with him family of Pagumon

look Patamon we are saved said Gotsumon

so Thar are your brothers and sisters ? asked Patamon

yes replied Raremon i never hurt team

wear hear to help you said one of the Pagumon

what do you think your doing? asked one of the Bakemon

Acid Sludge said Raremaon Fires a green acid from his mouth which melts away the two Bakemon

Let's go and help Trent and halia said Gotsumon and they run up to help team

and we can eat you said Phantomon

than their digimon and Raremon and him family show up

than Trent and halia's Digivice lights up

Gottsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

Patamon Digivolve to Centarumon

let's kick him down said Monochromon

well it this time to take you out said Phantomon

now Bakemon become one with me said Phantomon and they become one with Phantomon

say hello to MetalPhantomon said MetalPhantomon

guy's i have i idea said Trent do what i do

MetalPhantomon lose your power MetalPhantomon lose your power said Trent and halia

my power what is going on? said MetalPhantomon

let's take this ghost out said Monochromon

Volcanic Strike said Monochromon Fires large fire balls from his mouth at MetalPhantomon

and MetalPhantomon get's destroyed

we did it said Trent and tear digimon turn back in to Rookie from

and they step out side the sun shows up and the island begin moving back to digi lands

we did it said Rearmon

back at LadyDevimons castle LadyDevimon is talking to Pidmon and Fugmon

Thar is one more human and her digimon find team and kill her digimon said LadyDevimon

we will said Pidmon and Fugmon and they walk off

end of chapter 11


	12. Primary Village

Episode 12 Primary Village

we are shown at the dark sky wear Floramon and Amber land at a lake

man that wears a mad mad said Amber

and they get off the bed and at to land

than it this day time Amber and Floramon are resting behind a tree

hey Floramon said Amber

yes replied Floramon

i bet you have a "Ultimate fome said Amber

what cord it be? asked Floramon

well it Cord be Cupidmon with the power to mack digimon fall in love said Amber

well that maybe that said Floramon

or maybe Tooth Fairymon with power to leave money to digimon said Amber

i am not a Fairy cred Floramon

well we have no time to lose we have to find the others said Amber and they start to walk

man this is a big place said Amber and they find a Ward kind of toy like town

it this the Primary Village said Floramon

the what ? asked Amber

this is the Primary Village this is wear digimon reborn as digiegg's said Floramon

so what you are saying that digimon come back? asked Amber

and they walk in tear wear big building blocks and the ground wears made of Rubber

man this place this fun said Amber and they find digiegg's

look at all of the digiegg's said Floramon and they look around and Amber picks up a digiegg and rubs it and pops up Botamon

hey it this Botamon said Amber

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

this little guy is Botamon he maybe a little digimon but his brave hat can he said Floramon

and look at this guy he look's like a bear said Amber

now we have to find a place for botamon to sleep said Floramon

than his egg trun's in to a baby bed

so that how it work's said Floramon

so what are the other digimon? asked Amber

and they find a red baby digimon that looked like a baby dragon

who is this guy? asked Amber

this is Jyarimon Replied Floramon

and more and more said Floramon

at a river a Elecmon and his brother Vi-Elecmon are nursing tear Super Thunder Strike and Jamming Thunder to get some food for the baby digimon

well done brother said Elecmon

let's see how happy the baby digimon will be said Vi-Elecmon and they walk back to the Primary Village

back at the Primary Village some baby digimon start to cry

what is wrong little guy ? asked Amber

one of team just pooped said Floramon

than all the baby digimon start to cry

don't cry don't cry said Floramon

tear Primary Village Elecmon and his brother Vi-Elecmon hear the cry's of the baby digimon

do you hear that brother? asked Vi-Elecmon

we must find out what is wrong said Elecmon and they run to the Primary Village

back at the Primary Village Amber and Floramon are helping the baby digimon cream down

man who look's after the digimon? wonderd Amber

than a Elecmon and his brother show up and they are not happy to see team

stop wear you are said Elecmon

you have to leave said Vi-Elecmon

i remember the two from my digimon card's said Amber

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

Elecmon this little guy may be little but his Thunder Strike will shock you next year said Amber

And the other one is Vi-Elecmon this guy this his younger bro but his Jamming Thunder is just the same move said Floramon

Jamming Thunder said Vi-Elecmon and nery hits Amber and Floramon

we wear not doing any Fin bad said Amber

you are just intruders said Elecmon

No wear not said Amber

Hey wear this that Botamon ? asked Vi-Elecmon

Don't tell me he is lost said Elecmon

Will help you find him said Floramon

OK than said Vi-Elecmon

and they run to find botamon

Amber and Floramon look around for him and they look up to find him on top of a block

Don't jump said Floramon Stamen Rope said Floramon Long vines extend from her hands and lower's down Botamon

thank you for you help said Vi-Elecmon

place stay with us UN till you find your Friend's said Elecmon

OK said Amber

on the top of the hill Pidmon and Fugmon have found her and the real game is about to start

end of chapter 12


	13. all because of Destiny

Episode 13 all because of Destiny

We are Shown at LadyDevimons Castle Wear Lady Devimon Is Macking Her Move

My Plane Will Work Said Lady Devimon With Her Dark orbs

Back At The Primary Village Amber is Playing With The Baby Digimon

Up on the top of the hill Pidmon and Fugmon are getting ready to take out Amber and Floramon

Now let's go and take out Amber said Fugmon

Yes take out said Pidmon and they jump of the hill and head to the Primary Village

Hey Amber i hear seeming said Floramon

What ? asked Amber

Up in the sky Pidmon and Fugmon jump out of no wear and Attakes team

Now say good buy said Fugmon getting his club out

Volcanic Strike Said a voice

And a large fire balls come out of No wear and hit Fugmon

And Fugmon trun's to see Trent with Monochromon and halia and Patamon

and Lopmon and Leomon

and Jess and bearmon show up

It is good to see the team back said Jess

And this time LadyDevimons game is over said Trent

Im out of this battle said Fugmon And run's off

than the team's Digivice lights up and Pidmon is free from LadyDevimons mind power

Wear I'm i? asked Pidmon

you have Digivice ? asked Pidmon

You Know of team ? replied Leomon

Back at LadyDevimons Castle LadyDevimons is talking to ShadowSeraphimon on her computer

you have let the DigiDestined beat you said a angry ShadowSeraphimon

i have one more plane for team said LadyDevimon

I Hope you do said ShadowSeraphimon and the computer trun's off

Back at the Primary Village Pidmon is talking to the DigiDestined Under a old tree

You see LadyDevimon's Dark orbs to Digimon to a virus of team self Explained Pidmon

and you Digivice are able to get rid of team two said Pidmon

We have are power said Amber

I will take you to LadyDevimons Castle said Pidmon

Back at LadyDevimons Castle LadyDevimon is moving her Dark orbs in to her body

What are you doing? asked Fugmon

I am powering my self up said LadyDevimon

than Fugmon gets sucked in to LadyDevimon's body and all of her Dark orbs

tear the top of LadyDevimons Castle they show up tear the top

OK this is wear we take out LadyDevimon said Jess

Than the roof of LadyDevimons Castle brake's and a bigger versing of her show's up

Well that is Big said Lopmon

We can still win this said Trent

Let's time to digivolve Said Jess

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

Let's turn that Lady to Dust said Jess

Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon

Don't give up Monochromon said Trent

Patamon digivolve to "Centarumon

We have got to win this for every one said halia

But Floramon did not digivolve to Darcmon

What is wrong Floramon ? Asked Amber

I cant digivolve said Floramon

Well that is more fun for me said LadyDevimon

_Darkness Wave said LadyDevimon Releases countless creatures of darkness similar to bats which Burns the team's digimon and get's knocked out_

_She is to powerfule now said Jess_

_i can stop her said Pidmon and jumps to LadyDevimon but Fugmon comes's out of her body and strikes in to the ground_

_Now no one can stop us said Fugmon_

_Than LadyDevimon trun's to see Amber and Floramon_

_Now to take you two out said LadyDevimon _

_No said Floramon_

_than the Power of Amber's digivice helps Floramon to digivolve_

_Floramon digivolve to Darcmon_

_Yes it worked said Trent_

_LadyDevimon your power must come to an end said Darcmon_

_And i am the one to do this _

_Are you mad you will kill us said LadyDevimon_

_I must do this said Darcmon if it means i am going to destroy my body yes_

_Don't do it said Amber_

_It is Ok Amber i have your love with me now said Darcmon_

_I don't think so said Fugmon going out of LadyDevimon's Body_

_But her power blow's him out of her body_

_Now you have done it Said a Angry LadyDevimon_

_than a powerful sword shows up in Darcmon's hand _

_Now power of my Friend's help you end this evil said Darcmon_

_Than the team's Champion Laval's power go's to to her sword And trun's team back to tear Rookie level_

_May evil die with Love and hope said Darcmon and the power wear's so strong that they wear Dieing_

_Well it looks like my plane is over said LadyDevimon but tear are more of digimon to battle _

_and what word you to now looks like you have lost in the end said LadyDevimon with one last evil villainous laugh_

_Darcmon cryed Amber seeing her digimon going to die_

_Amber i will come back as long as you Believe in that said __Darcmon_

_And trun's in to a Digi egg and land's tear Amber_

_look's like __Darcmon is sleeping said Leomon_

_She help us end LadyDevimon said Bearmon_

_And i am going to take cear of her said Amber_

_In the wood's Fugmon get's up_

_looks like I'm the new guy now said Fugmon_

_Hey remember me said pidmon _

_Fugmon trun's to see him and run's like a little baby_

_As the sun came up a weard kind of hologram show's up_

_Who are you ? asked Jess_

_A Friend said the mysterious old man_

_End of capter 13_


	14. To the next new Continent

Episode 14 To the next new Continent

Back at ShadowSeraphimon Base he and the dark Four seen LadyDevimon killed on TV

Well that is the end of her said NeoDevimon as he got up from his chair

Well one of us is going to have to take cear of the DigiDestined now said Meteormon

Well i am going to sand Etemon said ShadowSeraphimon

Oh yes baby said Etemon as he jumped jumped up on the desk

With the power of rock and roll on my side no one can stop me cryed Etemon and runs out of the meeting room

You have got to be joking master said Meteormon

Hold you life Meteormon said ShadowSeraphimon his powers are much stronger than LadyDevimon

And Etemon gets in his ship and take's off

Oh yes baby said Etemon LadyDevimon out Etemon in he said

Back at LadyDevimons Castle Jess and the others are talking to the old man

So Place can you tell us who you are ? asked Trent

All in good time said the old man but you will need to go to the Server Continent

What is that ? asked Bearmon

It this a place under more danger from ShadowSeraphimon and his army of evil digimon said the old man

But we will need a new power than said Amber

You will need tags and crests said the old man

Oh i have got to go i only get some seconds on this said the old man than the hologram shuts down

Well we are going to need to bild a ship said halia

But guys we are going to need to champ said Gotsumon

And Jess looks to see Amber at looking at the sea with her Digiegg and Jess walks to Amber

And Jess walks up to Amber

Hey Amber sorry about what happened to Floramon said Jess as he put his hand on her shoddier

its okay said Amber as he truned around

What matters is that Floramon did not get killed and we have got to help are Friends said Amber

At a girl said Jess

The next day the team are tiring to make the ship

Oh man wear is Lopmon ? asked Lemon and see him sleeping under a tree

Lopmon said Leomon

What ? asked Lopmon

Oh man we are going to need some help said Trent

Hey did you say help said a voice and the team trun to see all the people they helped back on the People and digimon they helped on the other Island's

And they help make the ship

Rearmon brings the wood and his Brother's and sisters help too

And Sugi and her granddad cuting the wood

Birdramon making the food

And after all the work they did it wears done

I name this sir Jess said Jess

Hey why dose it have to have your name ? asked Gottsumon

Than Amber's digiegg hatches into a Yuramon

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

Yuramon is a little seed digimon but his a little Bubble Blow Master lead Leomon

And they get in the ship

All on sir Jess said Bearmon

Shut up Bearmon said Patamon and halia and they take off to the sea's

Thanks guys said Jess

At the ship Amber is Petting Yuramon

It is so good to see you aging said Amber

And As Leomon is driving the ship out of no wear a torpedo nervy blows theme up

Hey what happend ? asked Jess

Than out of the sea a black version of Ikkakumon shows up

It is Ikkakumon said Lopmon

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

It is Ikkakumon a learg walrus-like creature and his Harpoon Torpedo will blow us up than till wear dead said Amber

We have got to stop him said Jess hey Bearmon i am going to need your help

Okay said Bearmon

Bearmon Digivolves to Grizzlymon

And he jumps in the sea

Hope on Jess said Grizzlymon and he jumps on him

Jess looks and see that a Dark orb is in Ikkakumon

Grizzlymon Thar is a Drak orb in side of Ikkakumon said Jess

Okay all i have got to do is brake that Orb said Grizzlymon

And Grizzlymon jumps in the air

Crescent Dawn cred Grizzlymon and and nurse his craws to brake the dark orb

and Ikkakumon truns back to white

What happened ? asked Ikkakumon

You wear under power from a dark orb said Jess

Than you for saving me said Ikkakumon to i can show you this i found some time

Okay than said Jess and Jess and Grizzlymon get back on the ship and Grizzlymon truns back to bearmon

So we are this place Ikkakumon is showing us ? asked Amber

Yes said Jess and after 2 howers they make it to a old shop

And they get out of the ship

than the ground starts to brake and out come's a Drimogemon who is under power from a dark orb

What digimon is that ? asked halia

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen Drimogemon this guy can dig under us like a trip to the dentist Read Leomon

Well it is time to Digivolves said Trent

and Yuramon jumps out of amber's arms and heads to the old shop

Hey come back said Amber and runs after her

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon

Patamon digivolve to "Centarumon

Let me help said Ikkakumon

Volcanic Strike said Monochromon Fires large fire balls from his mouth

That surround Drimogemon

Solar Ray cred Centarumon and blows the dark orb

Wear I'm i ? asked Drimogemon

You wear under the power from a dark orb said Centarumon ahowing him the brokeing orb

Just like me said Ikkakumon

In the shop Yuramon is looking at a box

Hey Yuramon what that ? asked Amber and finds the tags but no crests

Hey guys said Amber

what is it ? asked Trent

I have found the tags she replied But no crests

Well thank you for saving me said Drimogemon

you welcome said Jess

And after that The team set sail to the Server Continent

And Ikkakumon and Drimogemon wave Good buy to team

End of episode 14


	15. The Dark Network of Etemon

Episode 15 The Dark Network of Etemon

At the ocean the team are still on the ship

Amber and Yuramon are looking out for Server Continent.

Man how long is it now ? asked Jess

Guys we are hear said Amber

We are ? asked Trent

and they Stop the ship and they set the farst step on the Server Continent

Nice place said Bearmon

Hey Bearmon said Leomon is int Thar a place cord the Tsunomon Village somewear hear ? asked Leomon

Yes i bet thear must be said halia

Let's go than said The team and they walk to the Tsunomon Village

As they wear walking Amber sees a town

Hey look guys said Amber showing them

Okay lets go than said Gotsumon and they run to the Tsunomon Village

Something dose to feil rhite said Lemon

Who cears said Lopmon and they run to the Tsunomon Village

Only to find some Yaamon

How are they ? asked Patamon

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

Hmm...Yaamon. There are more to them than meets the eye

Oh they are so cute said Amber and picks one up and hugs him

And the other Yaamon take Amber and halia to somewear

Look they are taking Amber and Halia said Gotsumon

Lets stop theam said Jess and they run after theam

And they enter to this big house Leomon finds they stuff

Guys don't go in said Leomon

You cant tell us what to do said Bearmon

And Bearmon and Jess open the door and find Amber and Halia and Patamon and Yuramon are in a Hot spring

Jess face truns pink

Hey said Amber

Did you ever hear of knocking and they frow some stuff at them and they get knocked out

I believe i said don't go in said Leomon

Okay we get it now said Jess

At sunset the Yaamon are frowing a party for the DigiDestined

I don't get it this place is meant to be over ranging with Tsunomon said Bearmon

You must bean thinking of someing elfs said Lopmon

wird said Lemon i wears told that Yaamon are prankers and work for evil digimon said Leomon

You must of hard that from a horrible person said Gotsumon

Do you want some food Yuramon ? asked Amber and gives her some brade and she starts to digivolve

Yuramon digivolve to Tanemon

Sweet she is Tanemon said Lemon

All we need now is Floramon said Jess

All the Yaamon are shocked about this

At nhite the Yaamon tie Tanemon up and take her to a waterfall

Well that is done said a Yaamon hey have you done yet ? asked A voice and thy trun to see five Gazimon

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

Look! Those are Gazimon. On the evil scale of 1 to 10, 10 being bad, these Digimon are 12 said one of the Yaamon

Why are you doing this ? asked Tanemon

Shut you you said one of the Gazimon

Just bring her to the Waterfall said a younger Gazimon

Yes sir said a Yaamon

After last nhite the DigiDestined are looking for Tanemon

Hey Gotsumon did you find any fin ? asked Trent

No said Gotsumon

Hey guys have you seen Bearmon ? asked Jess

And Bearmon is looking in the forest

Thear must of bean Tsunomon but Yaamon said Bearmon

Than he see a Waterfall i wonder what is in Thar ? wonderd Bearmon

At Etemon bace he looks at theam on his computer

Okay Babbie it this time to drive said Etemon and his Etemon's trailer starts to move more his nig number

And at the Waterfall Bearmon Find's Tsunomon's and Tanemon locked up

What happened ? asked Bearmon

It wears the Yaamon said One of the Tsunomon

They lock us up in hear said a female one

Thank goodness you have comed said Tanemon

I will get you out said Bearmon

We don't think so said two Gazimon and they attack bearmon

Jess still is wondering wear he is

Than his Digivice truns on and bearmon's voice is heard

Help me cryed Bearmon

Bearmon said a shocked Jess

Guys said Amber look what i found

It this a Punimon said Leomon

That means you little creep's have lied to us all this time said Trent

We you said all of the Yaamon and they run off

Man never trust any fin with out feet said Jess

Back at the Waterfall the two Gazimon are kicking Bearmon's butt

Bearmon said Jess

Jess replied Beamon

and Jess Digivice power's up

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

And the two Gazimon are shocked

Now who's the stronger one ? asked Grizzlymon

and frows theam in to the sky like Team rocket from pokemon

Than Etemon shows up

This that Etemon ? asked Leomon

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

It this the second member of the dark Four and his Dark Network can trun good digimon evil read Trent

We have got to get out of hear said Amber

Than Jess's tag points at a wall and the Crest of Courage Shows up on Jess's tag and a wall opens they they get out with the Tsunomon

Oh no said Etemon oh well we will get them net time he said

At the forest the Tsunomon tahnk the team for helping them and they leave

Well what do we do now ? asked Tanemon

We are going to find the other crest said Jess and they walk to find the others

End of Episode 15


	16. Dark Evolution

Episode 16 Dark Evolution

At the desert the DigiDestined are walking in the hot sand

Man this place this Mad said Trent

Well look on the good side said Gotsumon we have found one of the crest

That is true said Amber

As they are walking Jess is looking at his Crest

Hey what is Jess looking at ? asked halia

He must be Looking at that Crest of his said Patamon

Hey Bearmon said Jess

What is it ? asked Bearmon

We need to Get you to the Ultimate said Jess with his eye's on the prize

But how ? asked Bearmon

We are going to feed you up said Jess and he gives him all the food they have

Oh no Jess what are you doing ? asked Tanemon

I am feeding him up so he can go to the Ultimate said Jess

Are you mad that wears meant to feed us up ? said Amber

No problem said Jess if he pucks it up we can still eat it he said

NO way said Amber

Hey guys said Lopmon

What is it ? asked Leomon

I found a Colosseum come with me said Lopmon and nurse his ears to fly

Lets go than said Trent

At the top of the Colosseum a Gazimon is Reading a DC comic book

Than he see the DigiDestined walking in side

Oh boy they are in said the Gazimon and gets his walkie-talkie

Some wear in the desert in Etemon's trailer his Gazimon are working on the network

Than thear Qalkie-talkie starts off

Guys i have good news the DigiDestined have made their way to are trap said the Gazimon with the sun glasses

That good news said a Gazimon

I have got to tell Etemon said a younger Gazimon and runs to Etemon room

Lord Etemon said the younger Gazimon as he opened the door Etemon woke up from his Sleep

What is it little dude ? asked Etemon

It this the DigiDestined they have walked in are trap said Gazimon

Yes said Etemon now to captor them he said

Back at the Colosseum the DigiDestined are looking around

Not bad said Amber

Hey guys said Trent lets play a football game

That is a good idea said Jess

What is Football ? asked halia

It is a game wear we get to kick a ball and play on team's said Jess

Humans vs digimon said Lopmon

And they play foot ball but Bearmon dose not fell good

Hey are you going to play ? asked Tanemon

Sorry i cant said Bearmon

Why ? asked Patamon

Jess over feed me said Bearmon

As they wear playing Trent's tag starts to clow

That funny said Trent

Than on a big computer Etemon shows his face

Welcome digidudes said Etemon and traps them in the football net but not Bearmon

What going on ? asked Bearmon

Now to send out my digimon said Etemon

And a Flarerizamon shows up

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

This digimon name is Flareizamon hot-blooded digimon who has both a heart that's hot as fire and the power of a dragon and his Flame Tower will trap us in read Amber

Than Bearmon Digivolves

Bearmon Digivove to Grizzlymon

Okay Grizzlymon take him down said Jess

I don't fell well said Grizzlymon

Flame Hit cryed Flareizamon and fire's high temperature flame bullets at Grzzlymon

Don't give up said Jess

Than Trents Tag start to glow and on the floor the crest of Friendship shows up and ends up on his tag

Yes said Trent and it opened a way out

Hey what are they doing ? asked Etemon

And Jess runs up to Grizzymon

Do what i say and battle said Jess then his Crest and Digivice powers up and a dark power works

What is going on ? asked Jess

Grizzymon dark Digivove to WaruMonzaemon

Oh no said Lemon

than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

I Remember the WaruMonzaemon back on ice world but this one is super mad Heartbreak Attack will Brake a digimon hart in no time read Jess

What in name said Etemon

WaruMonzaemon picks up Flareizamon and frows him in to the computer and blows up

And WaruMonzaemon brake's out of the Colosseum and truns back to his In-Training fome a Tsunomon

Tsunomon are you okay ? asked Jess

I'm sorry said Tsunomon i did not mean to hurt any one and a tear rolls down his face

Dont bleam yourself said Trent

It this my fault said Jess

Jess i did not mean you said Trent

No guys i put my Friends in danger and im sorry said Jess

It this okay said tTsunomon and jumps on his face

After that they walk to find some more Crest's

Back at Etemon Bace he is talking to ShadowSeraphimon

Hum the boy must of found a way to Make him turn his digimon evil said ShadowSeraphimon

OH yes babie said Etemon

remember not to let them destroy you said ShadowSeraphimon

No problem said Etemon i have more plans

End of episode 16


	17. A dark past

Episode 17 A dark past

At a old temple wear the DigiDestined are sleeping Jess has a bad Dream

He is walking in the destroyed digimon word wear the people of the digimon world are slaves

And ShadowSeraphimon is up on a dragon leaching

Than Jess Weeks up and screams

And the Other DigiDestined and Leomon and Lopmon weak up

Jess are you Okay ? asked Amber

I Had a the worst dream said Jess

What wears it than ? asked Gotsumon

What wears people slaved digimon turned evil said Jess

The same fin happened to me said halia

Halia it this time we tell them said Patamon

Place tell us said Trent

Well you see back wean i wears 7 years old My dad Left the village

At a rainy nhite Halia dad leavefs the vileg

Up on a Cliff Halia is running

Dad place come back said the younger Halia

But he wears gone

And after dad my granddad took me in said Halia

You see the village holds a test to see who can nurse the power of the digiegg my dad lost and wears banished

Hard story said Amber

Place tell Us more said Tanemon

Well the one who took the digiegg power name wears Karo

Place take this said Halia Granddad

I will said Karo as he got his digiegg

After that we found more digieggs and i became Friends with the digimon

But one day i found my own digiegg and it hatches into Poyomon

Hey what is this place ? asked Poyomon you look funny

Hey you little white blob said Biyomon be cearfule what you say got it and he falls to the ground

So that is way you don't say much ? asked Tsunomon

Yes and i still do said Patamon

So what happened next ? asked Trent

Well it wears a year said Halia me and Poyomon wear doing some work than till one day in the rocks i found a Digivice

What is this ? asked Halia than Poyomon starts to Digivolve in to Tokomon

How did that happeng ? asked the younger Halia

This is sweet said Tokomon ans shows his mouth and his sharp teeth are shown

Halia you have the power of the old ones said her granddad

What power ? asked the younger Halia

I will show you in the books said her granddad

And he showed me what is wears i wears a part of the DigiDestined

So that how you become one said Trent

So what happend next ? asked Jess

We it wears 4 years after that and Tokomon becomes Patamon

and on a rainy day he showed up

At Halia vileg ShadowSeraphimon shows up with the dark 4

Come out said ShadowSeraphimon i am dieing to kill

In Halia grandad house he hieds her in the underground gave

You must stay hear said her grandad

But i want to help too said Halia

Deer you must to what you granddad says said her grandmother and they shut the door

Than the villagers show up

ShadowSeraphimon your evil will stop hear said Karo

Well than time to take some slaves than kill them all said ShadowSeraphimon

After the battle the are house are bound to the ground some digimon wear killed some wear taking to be slaves and the villagers wear taking as salves as well

After that Halia and Patamon get out only to find Thar village wears destroyed

And Halia finds are granddad neny dead

Oh no are you okay ? asked Halia

Halia this is all my fault said her granddad

What is ? asked Halia as she is holding him

If only he wears hear we word of won but we lost in the end said her granddad but it doesn't matter now you must nurse your power to destroy ShadowSeraphimon

But thear will be other's to help you said her grandad and he dies

Halia and Patamon start their walk in to ending evil

Than the flachback ends

Man ShadowSeraphimon is a monster said Trent

Yes but what my grandad said wears true that i word meet others with the same power said Halia

Like us said Jess

Yes replied Halia

Well be better get some sleep said Amber And they go back to sleep

End of episode 17


	18. Ninja Digimon

Episode 18 Ninja Digimon

At the Desert in Etemon transport he is talking to two Ninja digimon

One of them wears in a Red clohing and the other one wears in a Purple clothing

Remember you two must take down the DigiDestined and remember to bring tear digimon and tags to me said Etemon no killing he said

As you comaned sir said Ninijamon and he walks off with his brother

At the Desert the DigiDestined are still looking for the other Crest in hopes to end the evil of ShadowSeraphimon

Man this Desert goes on and pn said Trent

Hey look on the Good side replied Gotsumon he have around two

And tear are still more to find said Amber

Up on a rock Ninjamon and his brother are up on it

Hey Kougamon are you okay ? asked Ninjamon

Yes i am but shode we be doing this ? asked his brother

We are Ninjas remember that now lets go said Ninjamon and frows a Ninjastar at them

What the ? asked Halia

Welcome said Ninjamon

We are said Kougamon

the Ninjamon brothers said Ninjamon and kougamon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Ninijamon he is a good Ninjamon and his weapon's can cut any digimon apart read Amber

And the other one is kougamon he is Ninjamon's younger brother and he nurse the same moves he dose

With you DigiDestined out of the way lord ShadowSeraphimon will be happy with us said kougamon

I don't cear who you work for said Jess we are going to take you down

Tsunomon it this time to digivolve said Jess

Okay jess replied Tsunomon

Tsunomon digivolve Bearmon

Bear Roll said Bearmon and rolls up in to a ball

Shadow Clone Technique said Ninjamon and a army of clones show up and kick Bearmon around like a football

My turn brother said kougamon

Scattler Diamond cryed kougamon and ninja stars fall from the sky and bearmon and jess fall of a cliff in to the river

Jess said Trent

They are too strong for us said Tanemon

We cant stop them said Leomon

At a old Dojo a little pink digimon with wings and little feet wears feeding his pets

Than Jess and Bearmon show up

Oh my said the little pink digimon and his two man take them to his room

Back at the battle the DigiDestined are hiding from the Ninjabrothers

We cant stop them said Leomon they have more powerfule moves than us

Guys we have got to keep on fhiting that what jess wanted said Amber

Back at the old DOJO jess weaks up

Wear im i ? he asked

You are at my Dojo said the little pink digimon

Hey your Piximon said Jess

than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Your a Piximon that helps digimon become stronger and your Pixie Portal makes a good gateway Read Jess

Wear is Bearmon ? asked Jess

He is sleeping said Piximon showing him

Man i need some way to stop the Ninjamon brothers said Jess

Lets me help you said Piximon

I am not Afraid said Jess

You will be said Piximon you will be

At the Dojo Jess and bearmon are being tode how to frow Ninja stars

Remember nurse them to stop your enemy said Piximon

And Jess and bearmon frows them and get a good shot

We did it said Jess

Than they do More Ninja moves

We have got to stop now said Jess

Why ? asked Piximon

Is this just a wast of time i need to help my Friends

You remind me of two old students of mine said Piximon and remembers

I have hade it said Ninjamon i have comed hear to become a Ninja not to do all of this

Brother said his brother

You will understand in time said Piximon

That it i am going to work for ShadowSeraphimon said NiNjamon and leaves

Brother wait for me said his brother

Than the flashback ends

Place let me hlep them ? asked Jess

Okay tahn said Piximon but i am coming with you

Back at the Battle Ninjamon and kougamon are still looking for the DigiDestined's

Guys what are we going to do ? asked Petamon

Brother wear are they ? asked kougamon

I have no idea keep looking

Hey guys said a voice and they turn to see Jess with bearmon

Oh boy you made it out said Ninjamon

And we are going to stop you said Jess and jess and bearmon jumps in the air and frow Ninjastars at them

kougamon and Ninjamon tire to battle him

but Jess dose a Shadow clone move

And the two are knocked out

And Piximon shows up

And Trent and the others come out of the cave

Who is that guy ? asked tanemon

It is Piximon said Leomon

Than Ambers tag starts to clow and out of a stone comes the Crest of Love shows up and ends up on her tag

We did it said Amber

All we need is one more said Lopmon

It is good to see you two said Piximon

Master we are sorry said Ninjamon and kougamon

How word you like to come back with me ? asked Piximon

Yes said the two brothers

After the Battle Piximon and Ninijamon and Kougamon wave good buy to the DigiDestined

Come on guys said Jess we need to find the last Crest and they walk off to find the last one

Back at Etemon transport Etemon is talking to ShadowSeraphimon

You have Failed me Etemon said ShadowSeraphimon i will take cear of the DigiDestined but the girl named Halia will be mine

End of episode 18


	19. a Dark Truth Revealed

Episode 19 a Dark Truth Revealed

At the evil ShadowSeraphimon dark kingdom

ShadowSeraphimon is looking on his computer

My lord we have not found the DigiDestined said Neo Devimon

No i can feel Them and her they are at the Continent of Server at the Desert said ShadowSeraphimon

At the Desert the DigiDestined Are still looking for the last Crest

Okay guys lets see if we get the Last Crest we can nurse them to End ShadowSeraphimon said Lopmon

Lets Just hope that said Jess

Than out of the sky a gient Rock like kingdom showed up

And a team of RedVegiemon show up with Meteormon

Who are they ? asked Amber

They are RedVegiemon tear face are aways red and they hate DigiDestined read Tanemon

This guy is Meteormon he is a member of the dark Four and his Big Bang Blow will knok us out read Gotsumon

And tear Digimon battle the RedVegiemon

Gotumon Digivolves to Monochromon

Bearmon Digivolves to Grizzymon

Patamon Digivolves to Centarumon

Monochromon knoks some out with his head

And Meteormon two Tankmons Kidnap halia

Lets go said Meteormon and Centarumon is Frozen buy Meteormon and taken as well and tear bace is gone

Oh no said Trent

Is this bad guys said Amber

What are we going to do ? asked Jess

Than tear digimon turn back to tear Rookie Levels

At ShadowSeraphimon's room Neo Devimon shows up

My lord we have Her and her digimon said NeoDevimon

Good said ShadowSeraphimon soon she will turn to are side

Hear is her Digivice and Tag my lord said NeoDevimon and gives it to him

Back at the Desert Jess and the others are going up with a plane

Well we don't have wing type digimon said Amber

What are we going to do now ? asked Trent

Guys i have hard of a story of a Digimon Rebellion said Leomon

A Digimon Rebellion ? asked Jess

Yes they battle ShadowSeraphimon's and they are around some pasrts around hear replied Leomon

We have got to find them said Jess

At the Sky's ShadowSeraphimon dark kingdom is flying up in the air

In side the Base of ShadowSeraphimon in side the Prison Level halia and Patamon are in one of the cells

Hey Halia ? asked Patamon

Yes replied Halia

Do you think that Jess and the others will be able to save us ? asked Patamon

I Hope so said Halia

At the Desert Jess and the others are still looking for the Digimon Rebellion

Jess we can find them said Amber

We must said Jess and than she sees a cave with transports

Guys i found it said Jess

You did ? asked Tanemon

As Jess wears running the Digimon Rebellion look shocked

Hey Karo said his Friend looks like some kids with some digimon

Shod we tell the commander ? asked Karo

Yes replied his Friend

At the Base the Commander is talking to the DigiDestined the commander Had white hair white skin and Had blue eyes and Had a commander outfit on

So you Friend has bean taking buy ShadowSeraphimon ? asked the commander

Yes we need your help replied Trent

Yes we will replied the commander we have a old ship that can take you to ShadowSeraphimon's Kingdom

Thank you replied Jess

At The hangar bay The commander shows Jess and the others the ship they will be nuseing

What a piece of junk!" said Trent as he wears shocked to see the ship

This old girl has bean in a lot of battles and we hope you can take cear of her said the commander

We will said Amber and they get in the ship and fly off

Hey guys is this kind of like star wars said Jess

What do you mean ? asked Trent

Never mind said Jess

At ShadowSeraphimon base two Digimon show up in Halia's Chell

Are master whats to see you now said one of the Guardromon

Okay than said Halia and they take her and Patamon to ShadowSeraphimon's throne rooms

At the sky Jess is flying the ship

Okay so wear will we find his Base ? asked Trent

Guys look said Leomon showing them one of ShadowSeraphimon's starfighter

Guys Where's that fighter come from? asked Tanemon

Well, we better jam their transmissions before they can report us said Jess and shuts down transmissions

Guys look it is heading at that old Kingdom said Gotumon

That no Kingdom that is a Battle It's a space station said Lopmon

It's too big to be a space station said the half-terrified Gotumon

Than the Kingdom start up tear tractor beam

We're caught in a tractor beam said Jess

Well they're not taking me in without a fight." said Trent and tres to trun it around

You can't win, but there are alternatives to fighting said Lopmon

Like what ? asked Leomon

Like getting out of this place said Lopmon and runs away and comes back

Just kidding can you believe if i wears like that ? he asked

Than the ship landed in the landing bay

Than NeoDevimon and Meteormon show up

What is that ship doing hear ? asked NeoDevimon

We have not found any life on thy ship sir it must of bean a Lost ship said Bakemon

I want you to check every inch of this ship got it ? asked NeoDevimon

Yes sir said Bakemon

And the two leaf and Bakemon calls on two Mekanorimon get in the ship but did not come out

One more Mekanorimon shows up

What are you two doing in that ship ? he asked and goes in but dose not come out

X-262 come in said a Hagurumon and see one of them waving at him

Must of hard a sort fuse said Hagurumon and opens the door to see some digimon and 3 Mekanorimon and they knock him out and Trent Amber and Jess get out of the Mekanorimon

Okay all we have to do is find out what Cell Halia's in said Trent

Got it said Bearmon she is on the top floor

Okay but we will need to bring a digimon with us said Amber

I will do it said Leomon and they get in the Mekanorimon suits and walk off

At ShadowSeraphimon's throne rooms Halia Patamon and the two Guardromon

And ShadowSeraphimon truns his chair around

Welcome young Halia said ShadowSeraphimon i have been expecting you

You no longer need those and nuse his powers to take her handcuff us

Guardromon's Leave us he said the the two Robot digimon leave the room

Soon you will become my member of my forces said ShadowSeraphimon

You have no idea what power you can have wean i showed you said ShadowSeraphimon

AT the top floor Jess Amber and Trent are still in the Mekanorimon suits take Leomon to the Prison Cells

Wear are you takeing this Digimon ? asked Tankmon

To the prison 1-X3 cell block said Jess

I wears never told said Tankmon

Than they blast them and Leomon battles them after that Leomon tried to talk the Digimon out of coming down

Um, everything's okay down here. Situation normal said Leomon

What happened down there?" asked Meteormon

Well, we had a slight weapon's malfunction, but every thing's fine now said Leomon

What's your number?" asked Meteormon

Leomon blasted the speaker

It was a boring conversation anyway said Lemon guys we're gonna have company!"

And Jess Trent and Amber opening the cell but Haila and Patamon Wear not in

Wear are they ? asked Amber

Than Meteormon shows up with his man

Brake down that door said Meteormon

At ShadowSeraphimon's throne ShadowSeraphimon is talking to Halia Patamon

I will never work for you you destoryed my villege said Halia

You hade no idea what be came of your father said said ShadowSeraphimon

What do you mean ? asked Halia

Maybe this will remind your said ShadowSeraphimon and frows a old dagger to her and she crapes it

This is my Dads said Halia

Yes Halia said ShadowSeraphimon I am your Father

You cant be it cant be true said Halia with a tear down her face

Believe it you know it to be True said ShadowSeraphimon

To be conteued

End of Episode 19

This wears Based on Star wars and _Monster Rancher _


	20. Operation Rescue Breakout

Episode 20 Operation Rescue Break-out

We are shown back at ShadowSeraphimon's throne room Halia is still shocked to find out that the digimon who destroyed her home is her Dad

Halia this must be a lie to make you upset said Patamon

No you little pig with wings this is the true said ShadowSeraphimon

But how ? asked Halia

You see you ago was banished from his village Mad that my Own father Banished me i went to find a powerful more stronger power that wears wean i found ShadowSeraphimon's

Digiegg in his old kingdom i went in and graped it that wears wean my hands truned More white and my body became stronger and i became ShadowSeraphimon

And my army of Digimon Raised up and i became i real God

And that is how i became him said ShadowSeraphimon

You cant be him said Halia with more tears down her face

Back at the prison cells Jess Amber and Trent and Leomon trie to find out wear Halia cord be

Okay i will need to talk to bearmon said Jess and gets out a com-link

Bearmon come in said Jess

Jess what happened ? asked Bearmon

Haila is not in her cell can you find out what has happened to her ? asked Jess

Sure fin said Bearmon

Than they hear a knock on the door

Is someone in tear opening up ? asked A tankmon

Oh no said Bearmon

Guys we have to get out of hear said Leomon

Than the Prison doors bust opening and a team of Mekanorimon led buy Meteormon

And the team hstand tear ground at the top center and start shooting

Bearmon come in ? asked Jess

Yes Jes rpied Bearmon

We need you to shut down the tractor beam Leomon said that it is at the main core said Jess

Okay and he opens the door and a team of Mekanorimon show up

The Chosen Child did this do us you guys can still find them said Bearmon

Okay than said Mekanorimon and he sent more Mekanorimon to find the DigiDestined and one stays to look after the Control room

Come guys said Bearmon And tanemon and Gotsumon Lopmon come with him

Sir said Bearmon my Friends need to sleep is it okay if i take them to the Sleeping center ? asked Bearmon

Oh no it okay said Mekanorimon and Bearmon Gptsumon and Tanemon Lopmon walk cool like

Back at the Prison center Jess and the others and still shooting the Mekanorimon

Meteormon still with the Mekanorimon hase a plane

Red one said Meteormon

Yes sir replied Mekanorimon

I need you to make sure that the DigiDestined do not make it to the other side said Meteormon

Guys i have a plane said Amber and she open a vent. "Follow me and jumps in

Well it bets School said Jess and jumps in

Come on Leomon said Trent

No way i am not jumping in That said Leomon

No fore this Meat said Trent showing him

Oh come on said Leomon

Than Trent frows it go get it he said

and Leomon jumps in

And Trent jumps last

And they end up in the They end up in a garbage masher

Oh Oh, great idea said Trent Jumping into a pile of garbage. What an incredible smell you've discovered

Well it cord be wore said Amber

Hey guys said Jess something got my leg

Than a big Red leaf-like object shows up

Look said Amber pointing to them

Than a Big yellow head show up

Oh no it this a Seadramon said Leomon

Than it graped Jess buy the leg and Drives in

Jess screamed Amber

And jess gets back up

What happend ? asked Amber

It let go and go way said Jess

Than a A creaking noise was heard

I got a bad Feeling about this said Trent

Than the walls began to move in, with them in the middle

Jess grabbed his com-link Bearmon come in said Jess

Lemon is hoding a meatle pool up and Amber and Trent are Helping him

At the Computer room Bearmon hears it

What's wrong said Bearmon

There's no time to explain, just shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level said Jess

And Gotsumon works on the computer

Okay, where is the control for that garbage masher Gotsumon wondered.

Guys hurry!" said Jess

The garbage masher turned off, and Jess amber Trent and Leomon were screaming with laughter

We're safe. Hey could you open the door for, where are we? 3362297?" said Jess#

Got it said Gotsumon and they opening the doors to The garbage masher and they get out

Bearmon Lopmon Tanemon and Gotsumon walk to the tractor beam and they shut it down

Back at a other room Jess Trent and Amber And Leomon make it to the door to ShadowSeraphimon's throne room and Tanemon Bearmon Lopmon and Gotsumon

Well guys wear hear said Jess

Leomon we need to to take the ship said Trent

Okay said Leomon and runs off

Okay guys it this time to digivolve said Trent

Okay said The two

Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

And they destroys the door

What ? asked ShadowSeraphimon than Halia's Tag and Digivice falls out of his hand and she graps it than her Tag starts to glow on the top of the window the Crest of Hope

Sows up on her tag

Than In the ship

Lemon blows up the window and Monochromon and Grizzlymon turn back to Bearmon and Gotsumon and they fly off

in the ship Halia sits down and Amber id with her

I can't believe he's him said Halia with a a tear down her face

What do you mean ? asked Amber

Than Trent shows up

We're not out of the woods yet said Jess

Jess and Trent into the laser torrents of the ship as several Fighters arrived. They continued firing at them with limited results

Jess shot one

I got him said Jess

don't get cocky said Trent

Than tow more show up and Trent got one

Than tear wears one last one and Jess shot it

That it we did it said Jess

They did it said Patamon

Back in ShadowSeraphimon's throne room ShadowSeraphimon is talking to Meteormon

You have failed me Meteormon said ShadowSeraphimon than he kills him

Than gets the computer to talk to Etemon

Whats up baby ? asked Etemon

Etemon you are back on stoping the kids and tear digimon got it ? ShadowSeraphimon asked

Yes man ssaid Etemon than the computer shuts off

Than Jess and the others land back at the Digimon Rebellion Base

You did it said the comander

Yes we did said Trent

And the good news is we got all of the Crest's said Jess

After that they walk off to stop Etemon

End of chapter 20


	21. In to the Pyramid

Episode 21 In to the Pyramid

At Desert the DigiDestined are walking and Halia is looking at her Dads old Dagger

Hey Haila are you okay ? asked Jess

Yes i am said Haila im just remember what he said Halia

Don't worried once we stop ShadowSeraphimon maybe your dad will turn back to good said Jess

I hope so said Halia

Guys Look said Trent showing them

It this a upside down pyramid said Tanemon

Guys look said Bearmon and they see Etemon's transport and Etemon gets out

Oh yes baby it this good to be home said Etemon and goes in to the Pyramid

Look at them tear must be all of his man down tear said Amber

We have got to stop him hear said Jess and His Digivice goes off and a voice his hard

Help me place i am trapped in this Pyramid place help said the voice than it this cut

What the hack wears that ? asked Patamon

It sounds like someone is talking to us inside us that Pyramid said Jess

That will be hard said Amber tear is a team of his stronger digimon in side that Pyramid said Halia

We will get in wean it this dark said Jess

In said the Pyramid Etemon is in side the controls room wear some Gazimon are working on the network and Etemon is talking to ShadowSeraphimon on his computer

Lord ShadowSeraphimon said Etemon as you can see baby that this Pyramid will find the kids that we are after in time time ha ha said Etemon

Good and Remember Eyemon if you fail me you will have the same fate as Lady Devimon and Meteormon said ShadowSeraphimon

Don't worrie said Etemon i wont fail and he walks off

At the Cave Jess is coming up with a plane

Okay guys hear is the plane we got in and find this person you is calling us said Jess

Wont this be risky ? asked Trent

That is the plane said Jess

And in the dark they go in

Look at this place said Patamon

This must be who Etamon darknetwork happens said Gotsumon

Guys look said Tanemon and two Gazimon

Than jess finds a way out buy going in to a wall out the wall wears not real and they all go in

What wears that ? asked a younger Gazimon

Must be one of the Gazimon eating said a older Gazimon

Than jess kicks one in the butt and heads back to the wall

Hey what wears that for ? asked the younger Gazimon and they start killing each other

Jess starts luching but Amber is not happy

Jess you cord of got us killed said Amber

Man Amber who made you The Queen of fun ? asked Jess

Guys look said Bearmon and they end up with a barrier and Jess goes in it

How did he do that ? asked Bearmon

Come in guys said Jess and they go in

Look at this place said Jess

Welcome said a Voice and they see a robot digimon with little arms and lets

It this Datamon said Bearmon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up A super-intelligent robotic Digimon. He disappeared without a trace some time ago - nobody ever knew what happened to him." Read Patamon

It is good not see you said Patamon

What happend to you ? asked Tanemon

Well you see years ago i battled Etemon and lost one of my rear mistakes but i wears able to biled my self back together and i wears able to take over some of his darknetwork only to end that over grown monkey one and for all said Datamon

I need you help to free me said Datamon

Well okay than said Jess than Etemon shows up

Looks like you kids are back for more said Etemon

Lets take cear for this guy said Bearmon

Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromon

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

Patamon Digivolve to Centarumon

Monochromon runs back to knock Etemon' but Etemon lifts him up and frows him aside

than Jess Frees Datamon

Yes i am Free said Datamon and kidneps Amber and tanemon

No Amber said Jess and he is gone

Guys we have got to get out of hear said Trent and Monochromon Grizzlymon and Centarumon run away

Outside of the Pyramid Jess is crying and Trent and Haila are holding him and tear digimon are with them

Amber it this all my fult said Jess crying

End of Chapter 21


	22. The Earthquake of Pandamon

Episode 22 The Earthquake of Pandamon

At the cave the Jess is outset that Amber has bean taking buy Detamon and Trent Halia and thear digimon are siting at the camp fire

It is all my fault said Jess

Jess you cant blame yourself for what happened said Halia

It is all are fult said Trent it is not just you

We have got to get Amber and Tanemon out of Detammon's bace said Bearmon

And i got a plane said Patamon but it cord work he said

the next day In side Detamon's lap Amber wakes up

What the what place is this ? asked Amber and finds herself tied up and see that Tanemon is in a cage

Tanemon are you okay ? asked Amber

Amber wear are we ? asked Tanemon

At my lap said Detamon as he showed up

What are you plans ? asked Amber

Well my plane is to creating a copy of you and nuse your and digivice and crest so i can get some pay back on Etamon for what he did to me said Detamon

You mad said Amber your more mad than Eramon

Thank you said Detamon and begins the downlode

At the pyramid Gotsumon has just becomes Monochromon and Trent is on his back

Okay fire said Trent

Okay repiled Monochromon and fire's a hot ball from his mouth and hits the Pyramid

And the Gazimon in the mine room hear the blast and are runging around and working on the computer

And Etamon shows up

What going on ? he asked

Lord Etamon The boy with the dark hair's Monochromon is shooting at us said one of the Gazimon

Well dont just stand tear send are troops said Etamon

Yes my lord said the Gazimon and they send out the troops

Okay Lets get them said Trent

Okay said Haila and they battle Etamon's troops

And Jess and Bearmon gets in side Etamon's bace

Hey Jess wear do you tink Amber is ? asked Bearmon

okay it says hear on the digivice that Amber and Tanemon are at the lower leavle said Jess and they go frow the walls

Back at the battle Monochromon and Centarumon Lopmon and Leomon have defeted Etamon's troops

We did it said Haila

Now you have to deal with me said Etamon

We cearfule guys Etamon is more stronger than us said Leomon

Okay let the game begging baby said Etemon

Dark Network said Etemon and makes a orb of dark power and frows it at them

And they get badly hurt

Guys are you okay ? asked Trent

And now for the big number said Etemon Concert Crush and starts to sing a horrible song

Oh baby digimon power and Monochromon and Centarumon trun back to Patamon and Gotsumon

Oh no said Trent

Now to take you all out said Etamon but before he cord one of the Gazimon call him

Lord Etemon One of the kids have made it in side the Pyramid sir said the Gazimon

That means the boy with the bearmon is in side said Etamon and he truns around and the DigiDestined and the digimon are gone

Well i will take care for them wean i trun that Boy and his bearmon in side out said Etemon and runs in to the Pyramid

And the DigiDestind hide under a sand dune

Man i hope Jess is okay wondered Patamon

Well will be okay said Leomon i hope

In side the Pyramid Jess finds a Firewall that is the only way in to Detamon's lap

Jess is a little sceard

Go on Jess you can do it said Bearmon

It is like my dad aways said to me wean i wears little A man must face himself before he can face his enemies and his Crest bagging's to clow and goes in and bearmon follows too

And they End up In Detamon's lap

Jess said Amber who is tide up

Amber are you okay ? asked Jess

Welcome said a voice and he truns to see Detamon with the Amber clone

Once i give the Amber clone the Crest of Love she will do what ever i tell her said Detamon

I don't tink so said Bearmon jumps and graps it and Jess Frees Amber and Tanemon and they find a trap door and leave

Dame with out the Crest of Love the Amber clone is dead to me said Detamon and destroys it and Etemon shows up and he is not happy

You little Can of deta wean i get my hands on you will trun you to a pen cup said Etemon

I wont let you said Detamon and pulls the red butong and the floor opens up and shows Etemons darkNetwork and Etemon graps on to Detamon's foot

What is this ? asked Etemon

It this you Darknetwork said Detamon who ever gets traped in it will be gone fover said Detamon

What ? askede Etemon

And Detamon fire's rockets in to the darknet work and the network sucks his troops in

What is going on ? asked Trent

Bets me said Lopmon

And they see Jess and Bearmon Amber and tanemon save and out

They made it said Gotsumon

And Detamon and Etemon falls in to the darknetwork Detamon is destroyed but Etemon is still alive and becomes one with the network and thebace blows up and Etemon shows up

Oh yes baby biger and stronger he said with a smile

Let me do this guys said Jess and his digivice powers up

Bearmon Digivolves yo Grizzymon

Never give up said Jess and the Crest geging to clow

Grizzymon Digivolves to Pandamon

Bearmon becomes a black and white panda with a pandeg on his stomach and a red schfe around his neck and he Spock in a George Takei voice

Than the digimon Analyser

My name is Pandamon i am now a Ultimate digimon and my Bamboo Punch is the power bomb buy the way dose any one have any Bamboo ?

Okay baby lets do this said Etemon

Dont give up said Jess got it said Pandamon

Bamboo Punch said Pandamon and Scratches Etemon

Hey not fear said Etemon

And his Fist powers up

What he doing ? asked Lopmon

He is doing the Unnanshou move said Haila

Unnanshou said Pandamon and fires a powerfule beam from his Fist and destroys the darknetwork

Oh no is cent be said Etemon and he end up begging sucked in a wormhole and Pandamon and Jess get sucked in

Jess cryed Amber

and Jess weaks up with Tsunomon

Hey what happend ? asked Tsunomon

We are in the hart of the digimon world said Jess

End of capter 22


	23. the Secret Origin of ShadowSeraphimon

Episode 23 the Secret Origin of ShadowSeraphimon

In the hart of the digimon world the place is a cyber world and deta of history is moving around

Jess i am not Pandamon any more. said Tsunomon

But wear are we ? asked Jess

You are in the heart of the digimon world said a voice

And Jess truns to see a digimon made out of Data

Who are you. ? asked Jess

My name is Rockmon

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up

My name is Rockmon i am a digimon made out of Deta and my Attacks are Deta as well. he said

I have bean waiting for your Jess Lewes said Rockmon

How did you know my name ? asked a shocked Jess

Are master hase bean waiting for one of you Chosen Child for a long time said Rockmon

Come with me. he said and Jess and Tsunomon follow him

And they make it to a Kingdom out of Deta

What is ? asked Jess

This is your masters home said Rockmon place come with me he said and they go in

In side a digimon cord King Rockmon shows up

Welcome young one said King Rockmon i have waited for this day he said

Thanks said Jess but i need to find a way to get back to the digimon world jess said

Jess i have bean hear years i have found no way to get out said King Rockmon but i will give you one Wise

Okay i want to find out the Origin of ShadowSeraphimon said Jess

Okay than said King rockmon and shows him the History of the digimon world

You see years ago tear wear the digimon gods who made the digimon world

And and than came human's as well you lived tear

For years Humans and digimon lived as one for years but a dark lord made a shadow digiegg he blived that Digimon must never live as one and the egg became

ShadowSeraphimon he killed the evil lord and made his own army

But the digimon gods stooped him and looked him away but after 9000 years Haila Dad found that Egg and he become the new ShadowSeraphimon

That wears wean You and your Friends besomed the DigiDestined said King rockmon

Some story said Jess

And you must not let ShadowSeraphimon find the other dark digiegg said King Rockmon

Wear is it at ? asked Jess

Somewear wear Even i cant find said King Rockmon

Than the Gate openg

Well looks like i wears wrong hear is your way back to the digimon world

Thanks said Jess lets go Tsunomon

Okay said Tsunomon and they go in

Take cear said King Rockmon

At Jess and Tsunomon end up wear they battled Etemon

Wear are the others ? SAID Tsunomon

Come on lets find them said Jess and they walk off

End of episode 23


	24. Forget About your Friend

Episode 24 Forget About your Friend

After Jess met the rockmon's he and Tsunomon are walking in the hot and sandy

Wear are the others ? asked Tsunomon

I have no idea said Jess but i bet that they are some wear safe said Jess

After Two hours Jess and Tsunomon make it to the jungle Jess and Tsunomon

Man i cant belive we have not found the others said Tsunomon

I have a good feeling that They are some wear said Jess with hope's

As they are walking they see a Digimon with a tag and Digivice

Who that ? asked Jess they take a clocer look and it is tanemon

Oh my god it is Tanemon said Jess

But wear is Amber ? asked Tsunomon

And get out camp and Tanemon weeks up

Jess ? is that you ? she asked

Yes it is replied Jess with a smile

Oh it is so good to see you Tanemon said as she got up

Wear is Amber ? asked Jess

She must be with her new Friend Tanemon said as Jess saw that she is not that happy to talk about it

Tanemon place can you tell us ? asked Jess in hopeing Tanemon word tell her what became of Amber

Well it all started wean you and Tsunomon wear gone said Tanemon Well it all started back at the desert Anber Rebt Haila Leomon and Lopmon Tanemon patamon and Gotsumon

Well we have to find out what happend to Jess and Bearmon said Trent

And we cant just stand hear we have to stop the final member of the dark four said Patamon

We will have to split up for the mine time said Leomon so we can find jess

Good idea Hallia said and they split up

After one week Me and Amber found a amusement park

Hey Amber shod we play hear ? asked Tanemon

We have to find the others Amber said

Welcome said a voice and they trun to see a dark blue version of Patamon

Welcome he said

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

I've heard about you Tanemon said

Oh, great! I'm flattered said the dark blue version of Patamon

Don't be, nothing I heard was good Tamemon said in a Rude way

You see my name is Tsukaimon in use to work for that creep Etamon and not any more thanks to you guys lied Tsukaimon

So place can you help us to find are frends ? Amber asked

Okay sure you two wait at the dock and i will fly and find them he said and he flys off

And after one day Tsukaimon came back

You made it said Amber with a happy face

Well i have some bad news Tsukaimon said

What ? asked Tanemon

Your Friends said they don't want you around anymore and they called you some other stuff but i don't want to talk about it Tsukaimon said

Than Amber runs off crying And Tanemon looks at Tsukaimon and knows that the others word to say stuff like that to Amber

At the Sunset Amber is looking at it over a chiff

Hey Amber don't be upset i am sure they are okay Tanemon said in hope's that Amber word be happy

Tanemon i just need to go for a walk okay ? Amber asked and walked off

And up on a tree Tsukaimon shows up

Hey what did you say to her ? he asked

You know well what you did Tanemon said

And you shode tell the true about what happened she said

Oh come on i am telling the true i can tell you all the bad stuff they said Tsukaimon said more lies in his mind

That it Tanemon said Bubble Blow and fires a big pink bubble at Tsukaimon and he falls out of the tree and Amber sees this

Tanemon Amber said in a hard voice way

But he started it Tanemon said

I whant you to say sorry now Amber said

No way im not Tanemon said

Well than take this than Amber said and frows away her Digivice and tag

Come on Tsukaimon lets go Amber said and they walk back to the amusement park

Okay than who need's you said Tanemon and she starts to cry

And the Flhesback ends

And that the story Tanemon said

See that Jess we go after one week and evryfine falls apert Tsunomon said

Tanemon place can you tell us wear Amber this ? Jess asked

I bet she is still at that amusement park Tanemon said

Okay lets go Jess said and they walk to the amusement park

At the amusement park Amber and Tsukaimon are on the big rides and little ones

Hey Amber are you okay ? Tsukaimon asked

I am just worried about Tanemon maybe i shod not of Left her Amber Replied and after they got off the big rides they see Jess Tsunomon and Tanemon

Jess it that you ? Amber asked and huged him and she sees Tanemon

Tanemon Amber said are you hear to say sorry ? she asked

No i am not Tanemon said

Guys lets just eat i bet we are getting hungry Jess and Tsunomon said

Good idea said Amber

And Jess starts cooking

Okay we need to find some vegetable Jess said

I will do it replied Tsukaimon and flys off

At the froiset Two of Etamon's man are walking

So what shod we do ? asked one of Etamon's man

Well seance he is killed lets eat he said and they find some Mushroom

Nice said one of his man and they start eating

And at the same time Tsukaimon is flying and sees Etamon's Man eating

Hey you two lord ShadowSeraphimon has bean asking wear you guys wear you shod get back to his brace now said Tsukaimon

Who asked his Eatmon man

Wait oh yes you two clowns eat the 'mushrooms of forgetfulness' i better take them and he puts all of them in a bag

And after one hour Jess has cooked them

Okay hear you go Tsunomon and give's him a Mushroom on a stick and he walks off

Man now to eat it said Tsunomon

Dont it said a voice that sound just like Halia

What that word mean he gave us the 'mushrooms of forgetfulness' i have got to tell the others said Tsunomon hops off

As Jess is about to eat it Tsunomon jumps and weks it out of his hand

Hey why did you do that for ? asked Jess

He was giving us the 'mushrooms of forgetfulness' said Tsunomon

What ? asked Jess

Hear have one said Tsunomon but Tsukaimon did to eat it

See it is true said Tsunomon

You creep you lied about what the others said about Amber said Tanemon and battles Tsukaimon

Purple Fog said Tsukaimon and hids in a Purple fog

Wear is he ? asked Tanemon

Hear said Tsukamon and knocks her out

Tanemon don't give us said Amber and her Digivice powers up

Tanemon Digivolve to Floramon

Yes she did it Jess said

Oh no said Tsukamon

Stamen Rope said Floramon and nurse her vines and frows him up in the sky far away

After the battle Amner says sorry to Floramon

Floramon I'm sorry for what i did can you forgive me ? asked Amber

It okay i forgive you Flormon said

Well we need to find the others Jess said

Lets go than and they walk off

At Neo Devimon's bace he is butting Tsukaimon in a hot pot

Boss I'm sorry said Tsukaimon

Okay than don't fail me said Neo Devimon

End of capter 24


	25. working at the restaraunt

Episode 25 working at the restaraunt

At a Ship People and digimon are headeing to a land and Trent and Gotsumon are at the ship's food center

Hey Trent are you okay ? asked Gotsumon as he drank his botto of dust

Im okay said trent as he looked out of the window as he is wondering about the others

Than the ship stops

Okay every one of the ship said a Togemon

Captine we have stoped said a Ogremon

Okay said the capting the captin was around 50 years old with a white suit and a hat with white sking and hair and blue eyes

Okay than time to get evrybody off this ship the smell of Sukamon is killing me monde the Captin

As the humans and digimon got off the ship

Hey Trent wear shode we go nexted ? asked Gotsumon

Well lets get someing to eat than we will go to the nexted place Trent said and he looked up and on top of a cliff he sees a Frigimon a Apemon and a Tankmon

Hey wear are they going ? asked Trent

They are heading to that restaraunt said Gotsumon

Lets go than said Trent

And they hade to the restaraunt and they go in side

And in sdie they see a plant like digimon giveing odrs out

Okay okay place said the plant digimon

who is that ? asked Trent

Oh that digimon is Vegiemon said Gotsumon

Than the digimon Analyser shows

This guy is Vegiemon he is not like the Red Vegiemon we battled they like to lures small-sized Digimon, but it is an atrocious and brutal Digimon who drags them towards it with the tentacles hidden in the long ivy parts. Read Trent

They you get some new costimers said Vegiemon and Leomon sees Trent and Gotsumon

Guys it is good to see you said Leomon

Hey wear is Lopmon Leomon ? asked Trent

We is Cooking but his cooking is terrible Leomon said

That cent be true said Trent and he sees a pack of Garurumon eating Lopmon's food

Oh man this stuff stinks said Garurumon lets get out of hear he said and they leafe

Your not kiding Trent said

How did this happeng ? asked Gotsumon

Well it all started wean we saw a Black and blue verson of Halia's Patamon and they flahback starts

Hey are you lost ? asked Tsukaimon

Kind of said Lopmon

Come with me said Tsukaimon and they follow him and he disipers and Lopmon and Leomon find a restaraunt

Sweet food said Lopmon

Humm have you got any money ? asked Leomon

sure lots said Lopmon and they go in

And after one hour they eat thear food

That was nice lopmon said Leomon

You said it replied Lopmon

Okay boys hear is your bill said Vegiemon and give it to theam

What 50000 ? asked Leomon

You do have the money ? asked a Angry Vegimon

Lopmon asked a sceard Leomon and finds him not at the table and Vegimon looks in the man's room and see him stuck in the window

Dame my big fat body said Lopmon

So you wear trieing to dine and dash huh ? asked Vegimon

No am not i just need to get my money from my other pants lied Lopmon

That it after we get you out of the window you two will be working for me untill the bill is payed said Vegimon

Than the flhsback ends

And that how it has bean day in and out said Leomon

Maybe we can help ? asked Trent

Oh so you can asked a voice they and meet Mr Lee who runs the restaraunt and his two bodygrads are Mummymon

Than the digimon Analyser shows

Knows two are Mummymons they are the Undead digimon and they talk a little bit and tear powerfule move is Snake Bandage Read Leomon

So you whant to work for me to help your frends ? asked Mr Lee

I will i am good at cooking Trent said

Okay on with me said Mr Lee and takes him to the Kitchen Lopmon is doing the cooking he is wearing a Jp cook hat and a iss the cook apering and is buting his dandruff

in the food

Than Mr Lee opens the door

Hey you two of your frends have came to pay off your bill said Mr Lee And Trent and Gotsumon show up

Guys im i glade to see you said Lopmon as he out more stuff in the food

Hear you go boss and give's it to MR Lee and he tries it

Like it ? asked Lopmon i nused my own dandruff man thoo nell clips for it and Mr Lee's eyes trun to Skull with cross bons and spits it out

What are you trieing to do kill me ? asked Mr Lee that it two more weeks for makeing bad food Mr lee said and walks off and his two bodygards follow him

Well Lopmon how about i do the cooking and you do the wating ? asked Trent

Okay than said Lopmon and ater Trent made the food Lopmon eats it before it heads to the costimer

What is this ? asked Vegiemon

What ? asked Lopmon hase he lick his lips

That it five more weeks said Vegiemon

Oh nice one Lopmon said Leomon

Your welcome said Lopmon

And wean Lopmon is takeing out the dust ben he trips overs someing

Ow said Lopmon

That it five more weeks MR Lee said

Than wean Lopmon is takeing a beath in the sink

What do you tink your doing ? asked MR Lee

Takeing a beath said Lopmon

That it six more weeks said Mr Lee and walks off to his office

We have got to do someing about Lopmon said Leomon

If he keeps doing this we will be stuck hear Trent said

Well lets just talk to him said Gotsumon

At Mr Lee's office Tsukaimon is wating for him

Oh Tsukaimon what are you doing hear ? asked MR Lee

Just to tell you that NeoDevimon is happy with what you are doing Tsukaimon said and gives him 100 yen

Just keep leting them have a few more accident and i will pay you more said Tsukaimon

Okay than tell me your plane ? asked MR Lee

Outside Tsukaimon is movieing a log from the wood pile

This will keep them working for days said Tsukaimon and flys off

Haila and Patamon see this and move the log back

And they hide under a tree

And Lopmon gets some fire wood and goes back in too the restaraunt

Lets hope Trent Leomon and Lopmon and Gotsumon can make it hoped Halia

The next day at the restaraunt Trent is talking to Leomon and Gotsumon

Okay guys we need to talk to Lopmon he needs to lhun that He cant keep eating food or puting his own dandruff in the food said Trent

Than Lopmon shows up

Hi guys lets that cooking said Lopmon but Leomon Gotsumon and Trent are not that happy to see him

Lopmon we need to talk said Trent you are not going to cooking from now on and do us a fafer dont to any fine elsh got it ? asked Trent and walks off and slams the door

And Lopmon feels a little bit sorry for what he did

And outside Trent sees Jess Amber Tsunomon and Floramon walking to the restaraunt

Guys it is so go to see you said Trent

Trent long time no see said Jess

What are you doing hear ? asked Amber

Lopmon asked him said Trent it is his fulte

Oh come on trent i am sure he is okay said Floramon

Guys he did not pay the bill and i have bean stuck hear sence than Trent said

Well lets just go than Jess said to Trent

Good idea Trent said and goes in the Kitchen

Guys we are leaveing said Trent

and Lemon Lopmon and Gotsumon pack tear stuff and leave

What do you tink you are doing ? asked Mr Lee

What dose it look like im leaveing said Trent

What ? asked Mr Lee

I just begine to reize that you and your bodygards have bean doing the accident said Trent

And im sorry Lopmon Trent said

Okay than said Mr Lee get them Mummymons he said

Okay lets do this Jess said

Tsunomon Digivolves to Bearmon

Gotsumon Digivolves to Monochromon

Sorry Amber i cant Digicolve said Floramon

That okay you just got back to your Rookie fome Amber said

Lets start with Vegiemon Said Bearmon and he battles Vegiemon

And Mr Lee's two bodygards battle Monochromon

Snake Bandage said the two Mummymon's and they nuse bandages on ther arms to to tie up Monochromon

I have got to do someing said Trent my frends i need them

Jess Leadership Ambers Love Halia's Hope and Lopmon joke's and Leomons brveness

I am a true frend said Trent than his tag starts to glow

and Monochromon starts to Digivolve

Monochromon Digivolve to Triceramon than

Than Monochromon is standing on two legs and he is Green and drak blue with blue armor

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up

"I'm Triceramon. Get my point? Well you will if I use my Tri-Horn Attack on you. And don't bother hitting back - my shell is the hardest of any Digimon alive."

Good job said Jess

Oh no said MR Lee

Tri-Horn Attack said Triceramon and Fires energy beams from his three horns that brakes the bandages

Oh no said the younger Mummymon

Okay than said Triceramon Knock Buster and nuse his head to knok theam down and they are put cold

And Bearmon hase takeing down Vegiemon

Okay okay you can go said the Sceard Mr Lee

Good said Trent

After the battle Triceramon truns in to a Pagumon

So wear do you tink Halia is ? asked Paqumon

Dont know but i hope she is okay Trent said and they take the next step on tear quest

Back at NeoDevimon's castle NeoDevimon is talking with Tsukaimon

No not only did that boy nuse his crests now tear are only two leaft said Neo Devimon if Lord ShadowSeraphimon finds out that my own man cant do a smiple job he will kill me

Not yet Boss said Tsukaimon The girl named Haila Crest wont glow that easy she has no hope he said with a evil smile

I love that evil look on your face said Neo Devimon

End of episode 25


	26. Haila's Hope

Episode 26 Haila's Hope

At the Dark forest Jess Amber Trent Lemon Lopmon Bearmon Pagumon and Floramon are walking him and they hear a buzzing

Guys what is that ? Asked Jess

I can hear is to replied Floramon

Than out of the tree's a big Green praying mantis digimon shows up

What that ? asked Amber

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

That big boy is Snimon a big Bug digimon some believed to have been created at a research laboratory to be a "Virus Hunter". It was created from the data of a praying mantis and tracks down its target like an accurate machine. It has a cold personality and a bad teamber read Jess

Oh grate said Lopmon

As Snimon is shot down buy some Solar Ray and falls down the woods

That Was Centarumon's attck said Jess

Than Out of the wood's Halia and Centarumon show up

Haila it is so good to see you said Jess

Hey guys i just found out that Haila has helped us out said Bearmon with the Mushrooms and that Log

What wear you doing than ? asked Trent

Guys i have no hope said Haila

What ? asked Trent

What do you mean buy that ? asked Jess

Well you see after Jess was gone i met this Dark blue Patamon me and Patamon wear shocked to see him than a flashback starts

Well looks like you two are lost ? asked Tsukaimon

Yes i am replied Halia

I hard story's about what happened to you village and you gave up hope said Tsukaimon

Than Halia as shocked about what he said runs off with tears under her eyes than the flashback ends

Oh you mean that little creep Tsukaimon ? asked Jess that little guy has bean giving us truble ever seance we got lost

Guy i gave up my hope wean i found out that my own Dad was ShadowSeraphimon i have noing Left said Haila and starts to cry

Haila way don't you come back with us ? asked Trent we need you

Sure if that is all i have Left Haila said

At Nhite the DigiDestined wear camping Haila and Ptamon are fast a sleep in the tent

At the camp fire Jess is talk to Amber and Trent

Guys im worried about Halia said Jess

Why ? asked Trent

She lost so much and her Own Dad is the evil overlord we are tiring to stop said Jess

Im with Jess on this said Amber as he took jee's side what if we Had to kill him ?

Now lets just tink of what to do wean we stop the last member of the dark four said Trent

At the dark sky a big black plane is carrying a big black box and it falls from the sky and the DigiDestined hear a strong sound

What was that ? asked Haila as he woke up with Patamon

Don't know but we need to find out said Jess

And they run to the Cliff wear the Black box opings NeoDevimon shows up and Tsukaimon show up as well

Well DigiDestined meet the strongest member of the Dark four Neo Devimon said Tsukaimon

Than Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

NeoDevimon the last member of the evil dark four and the strongest and his Guilty Claw is just what hell do read Bearmon

Well you must be the DigiDestined who have bean giving my lord so much truble said NeoDevimon

Who cears he is the one giveing this world so much truble said Trent

Now you will die said NeoDevimon

Okay guys it this to to take down this creep

Okay said tear digimon

Pagumon Digivolve to Gotsumon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon

And than Leomon steps in to help

Okay my trun said Patamon but before he did any fine Tsukaimon nurse his Purple Fog to badly hurt Patamon

Patamon said Haila

Oh to bad said Tsukaimon and flys off

Haila i am so happy i got to become your digimon said Patamon

I still have hope in you my name is Haila sun than her Christ glows

What the ? asked Grizzlymon

No screamed NeoDevimon

Patamon Digivolve to Centarumon Centarumon Digivolve to Mistymon

Than a Magic Warrior Digimon with sliver armor and a learge sword and a crystal ball shows up

No she did it said NeoDevimon

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

My name his Mistymon my magic is stronger and with my Core Dart is what true power is read himself

Haila thank you so much said Mistymon

Your welcome said Haila

Now it is my trun said Mistymon Core Dart Surrounds his crystal ball with fire and throws it at NeoDevimon

And now you end is hear said Mistymon Blast Fire and Sends surrounded flames from his sword to NeoDevimon

And as he is badly hurt the sun comes up

No im out of hear said NeoDevimon and flys off and Tsukaimon comes with him

After the battle Mistymon truns in to Tokomon

Good job little guy said Halia

No problem said Tokomon

Well something tells me the real game is about to start said Jess as they all looked up in the sky NeoDevimon face is shown

End of capter 26


	27. Going home ? part 1

Episode 27 Going home ? part 1

At the river Jess Amber Haila and Trent and tear digimon are talking

Okay so we need to find a way to Stop NeoDevimon said Jess

But we need to find that old man said Trent

Than out of the sky a hologram than the old man shows up

Hello said the old Man

speak my the bell joked Jess

Welcome my name is Gennai and i have came to tell you that tear is a fifth DigiDestined

A new one ? asked Jess

Yes said Gennai but the name is not kwon yet said Gennai you must find him to stop NeoDevimon from taking over your world

Okay so Gennai you want us to find this fifth DigiDestined ? asked Jess

Yes replied Gennai and if ShadowSeraphimon finds him or her this cord be the end for us all

Okay thanks Gennai said Jess

Your welcome said Gennai well i have to go now see you guys soon and the hologram ends

Okay so we need to go in side NeoDevimon Base said Jess

I have a plane said Amber

At NeoDevimon's Base his army are getting ready for the attack on the human world

At his Window NeoDevimon is looking as he seeming his army becoming stronger

Yes with this army Lord ShadowSeraphimon will be happy with me said NeoDevimon

My Lord i have found more troops said Tsukaimon

Good replied NeoDevimon

Oh place wear did you find them ? asked a voice and out of the shadows comes Terriermon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up sceen

Oh it is Terriermon well he is not like that Lopmon that is with the Digipunks he is a true digimon who will let his masters be happy and his Terrier Tornado

Will blow you away read Tsukaimon

My master i have found real evil digimon for you said Terriermon

Good said NeoDevimon

Than out of the door a Phantomon shows up

My lord we have set up the Doors to the gateway sir said Phantomon

Good said NeoDevimon you two may go now and Terriermon and Tsukaimon leave the room

And NeoDevimon opens the doors to his underground Chamber

Outside of his bace the weaker army's is with Tsukaimon

Oh man you have got to be kidding me said Tsukaimon

Don't worrie said a voice i will trun them in to eal evil digimon

Than a digimon with a srar like bosy shows up

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up sceen

This guy is starmon is said to have born from the data of a space exploration software and his Meteor Shower is the meatier than is read Tsukaimon

Are you sure you can lead is munch of losers ? asked Tsukaimon

Don't worie wean i am done with them they will be evil digimon said Starmon

Than Leomon and Lopmon show up dreesed as rock stars

Hey who are you two ? asked Starmon

Oh my name is RockLeomon lied Leomon

And my name is David Bowiemon lied Lopmon

Okay than said Starmon

And Jess and the others lok from up a tree

And at the underground Chamber NeoDevimon is looking at the doors

soon i will go to this other world and kill the fifth DigiDestined said NeoDevimon

My lord ShadowSeraphimon says that he has giving you the Crest said a DemiDevimon and give's him the Crest of Ligh

Yes i will not let my master down said NeoDevimon

Back wear Starmon is traing the digimon army

Lopmon and Leomon sneak away and opens the doors

Thanks guys said Jess

Your welcome said Lopmon

Than starmon see them

Hey your not evil digimon said Starmon

No we are not said Leomon fist of the beast king and knoks him in to the sky

Lets go before they find us said Jess and they go to the underground Chamber

And at the underground Chamber hey was a army larger to take over the digimon world in one go

Look at them said Patamon

Look it is Lopmon said Jess

That not a Lopmon said Lopmon that is a Terriermon

As NeoDevimon got up to the center and put the card son the center and chants the words

Tlön, Uqbar, Orbis Tertius said NeoDevimon and the Gateway opens

Come lets head to this new world said NeoDevimon

Stop wear you are said Jess

Nice trie said NeoDevimon than out of the ground two big red bugs show up

Who are they ? asked Amber

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up sceen

They are Kuwagamon they a big bug digimon that like to eat little kids like us read Halia

Lets do This said Beamon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon Digivolve to Pandamon

Okay time to kill some bus joked Pandamon and battles them

Let go man said NeoDevimon and they go in

See you wean we have the world said Terriermon and the gateway shuts

And Pandamon has destroyed the two Kuwagamon

And Pandamon truns back to Bearmon

Oh no we wear to late said Amber

And now NeoDevimon is in are world said Jess

We have got to find Gennai said Haila

But the problem is we have no idea wear he is said Trent

To be counted

End of Episode 27


	28. Going home ? part 2

Episode 28 Going home ? part 2

After NeoDevimon weant to the human world The DigiDestined are in the woods comeing up with a plane on what to do

Who are we going to hey back home ? asked Jess

Why dont we trie to find Gennai said Amber

That is a good idea said Haila

But wear shode we go ? asked Patamon

I bet it is somewear that we cant find said Floramon

And they start walking and after 2 hours they find a underground home in the sea

Well this is the place said Lopmon and they walk in and they ring the door bell

Oh i hope it this the pizza boy said Gennai and he opens the door only to find the DigiDestined

Kids what are you doing hear ? asked Gennaiarent you meant to go back to the human world

Oh about that said Jess NeoDevimon got in before us

Oh my i know that word happen come in said Gennai come in and they go in yo his house

Hear you go take thears cards they will help to openg the gateway to the human world Gennai said but is you nuse the wrong card you cord end up in a other world

Okay than said Haila so we nust not nuse the wrong cards

Okay lets go back to castle

And wean they get tear no one is leaft

Man is this just lto easy said Jess

And they go to the underground Chamber

This place still give me the greeps said Haila

Okay hear is the center wear we need to do it said Bearmon

Okay lets see taer is the joker the hero the fate the anger the greed the hope the llove and the Destiny said Jess

Okay put joker on the top and put hero on the leaft and put green on the middle

And after that two card's are leaft

Okay tear is Destiny and fate said Jess

Than a big spider digimon shows up with 8 eyes and a skull is gross bones on her back

what digimon is that ? asked Amber

Than the digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That digimon is Dokugumon a big spider digimon dont pet her or her Poison Thread will kill you read Haila

No problem we cme to far to be stoped now said Trent

Okay lets to this said Gotsumon

And tear digivice powers up

Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon Digivolve to Triceramon

I will keep him bisy and you openg that gateway said Triceramon and runs to battle Dokugumon

Tail Slap said Triceramon and nuse his tail to Slam Dokugumon to the ground than the room begin to gave in

Okay said jess and puts the Fate card on and the gateway opens

Come on Troceramon we have to go said Trent and Triceramon jumps in and they all go in and the gateway close and Dokugumon is killed buy the gave in

After that jess weaks up only to find him self back at his room at his Dad's apartment

And the others all get up

We are home said Trent

And look guys it is the same time Amber said as she showed theam the clock

It is like we neaver leaft said Jess

woo is place is stange said Haila what is this weard box ? she asked

That is a PS3 said Jess

But guys what are we going to do now ? asked Amber

We are going to find the fifth DigiDestined said Jess as he looked at the window

But wear cord he be ? asked Pagumon

Dont know what wear ever he is we havr to find him before NeoDevimon kill's him

Now the real game Begins

End of Episode 28


	29. first battle in the human world

Episode 29 first battle in the human world

Back at Jess's dad's apartment Jess and the others are talking

Okay so what are we going to about are digimon and Leomon and Lopmon ? asked Trent

We can say they are just cosplayers said Amber and every one looks at her

Really good cosplayers said Amber

Than they hear a knok on the door

Jess I'm home said his dad

Oh no said Amber are digimon are still hear

Hide them in the closet said Trent and they move the digimon in the Closet

Than Jess's dad shows up who is around 38 years old with white skin and blue eyes brown hair a white shirt with a red Tie and black Trousers and brown shoes shows up

so Jess how was you day ? asked His dad

You have no idea said Jess

Who is your new Friend ? asked his dad as he asked who Halia is

Oh are name Haila she is a new kid a school lied Jess

Oh but why is she in that outfit ? asked his dad kind of looks like she came from a other world

She is a cosplayer said Amber

What is a Cosplayer ? asked Haila

Oh okay than said Jess's dad a little confused and shuts the door

Okay guys you can come out now said Amber

Oh Jess what is in tear ? asked Bearmon as they got out

Man that is more wost than digipoo said Patamon

So who wants to show Haila and the digimon around the town ? asked Jess

At a old a dark wearhouse NeoDevimon is talking to Tsukaimon and Terriermon

I am sanding my troops around the city to find the fifth DigiDestined i have made fake copy's of the crest so they sill work but will work and will tell us what kid on this world is

The fifth DigiDestined expend NeoDevimon

Yes sir said Tsukaimon and Terriermon and they take the fake crest and walk off

At the downtown center Jess Amber and Trent are showing Haila and tear digimon Leomon and Lopmon around

And hear is the Game shop wear we buy video games hear said Trent

Nice said Haila

Hey guys said Jess as he looked up at Tokyo Tower

That is wear i seen that Giant Dragon and that Monkey digimon with my sister Yue years ago said Jess

That is funny i renamber that too said Amber i was at my mum and dad's penthouse got up and i saw the two monsters as well

Hey i remember that two said Trent my Dad was picking me up from my grandmother than i saw the two monsters as well said Trent

Hey do you think this all has seeming to do with that game we got and are digimon ? asked Amber

Than a big blast is hard and a Android dino shows up

What digimon is that ? asked Trent

Than the digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

Oh no that is Metal Tyrannomon he nurse to be a Tyrannomon but he got robot parts and his Giga Destroyer II will blow us to the sky read Floramon

Let me do this said Ptamon

Okay said Haila

Guys tear is to meny people are runging someone will see us said Trent We have got to find swimwear safe

Okay said Haila and they find a old house

Okay lets do this said Haila

Okay said Patamon

Patamon Digivolve to Centarumon Centarumon Digivolve to Mistymon

And Mistymon gets his sword and runs up to Metal Tyrannomon

And Misymon cuts of Metal Tyrannomon's leaft arm

Than Jess begins to rezize something

Okay now to take you out said Mistymon Blast Fire and Sends surrounded flames from his sword to Metal Tyrannomon

Than Mistymon nurse his sword and strps him and destroys him

And Mistymon truns back to Tokomon

Good job said Haila

No problem said Tokomon

Than Tokomon see that something is wrong with Jess

Hey Jess are you okay ? asked Tokomon

Im okay said Jess but think about it wean Me Trent and Amber saw the two monsters that battled maybe the fifth DigiDestined saw it as well

That is a good point said Trent

Something tells me that me are going to need to find him before NeoDevimon replied Jess

We shode get back now before the police show up said Amber

Good idea said Haila and they run off

At the top of Tokyo Tower Tsukaimon and Terriermon have seen what happened

End of episode 29


	30. some digimon never stop

Episode 30 some digimon never stop

Back the City of Tokyo Jess Amber Trent Haila and tear digimon are spliting up untill Tomorrow

Okay i will take Bearmon with me back home said Jess

And Leomon and Lopmon can come with me and Pagumon said Trent

Haila and patamon can come with Me and Floramon said Amber

Well take cear guys said Jess and they walk to tear homes

At a old park Terriermon is on a swing and is met buy his old Friend Witchmon

Terriermon awhat is wrong ? asked Witchmon

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up

Witchmon your powers are far stronger than any Wizard Digimon and your Baluluna Gale is powerfule read Terriermon

And Witchmon sate down next to her frend Terriermon

It has bean a long time seance we looked at the moon said Withmon

Yes said Terriermon as he renamberd how he was all alone after he was bron and Had to live on his own

Back at Jess's Dad's apartment Jess is haveing dinner with his Dad

Jess tear is seeming a need to tel you said His dad

What is it dad ? Jess asked

I am going to aske Heather to marry me said His dad

Really ? asked Jess

Yes wean she moves she will be moving in with us said His dad

Hum dad i was thinking can i still see mum and yue ? asked Jess

Humm sure you can oh tell you mum i sent the money to her ? asked his dad

Okay said Jess and he takes the fork, and knife and plates to the skin and starts cleaning them

At Ambers house Amber and Haila are talking

So you mum and dad are aways working ? asked Haila

Yes replied Amber

But do you think the reason why your parents arnt around this begue your cherst has not crowed yet ? asked Haila

I dont know said Amber as she looked at it

But that dose not matter said Floramon with Darcmon im sure we can win

I hope so replied Amber

At Trent's house Trent have hideing Leomon and Lopmon in his room

Sorry guys this is all that i cord find around this house said Trent

That okay said Leomon

Trent what are you doing up in your room ? asked his dad

Playing game lied Trent

I have got to go for dinner i will talk to you soon said Trent

Okay said Leomon and Lopmon and Trent go's down for dinner

At the Dinner table Trent is eating his his younger sister and brother and his mum and dad

So son who was your time at jee's ? asked his dad

You have no idea how fun it was said Trent as he cant believe he went to a world wear digimon and humans live as one

At the dock man are shiping the new digimon cards to the Uk and US

At the top of the dock ship Tsukaimon shows up

Now it is time to show the humans in this world what we are made out of said Tsukaimon

Than out of the sea a big slimy digimon attacks the dock

As Trent is in his room with Leomon and Lopmon and Pagumon and himself are seeing what is on Tv

Than the news is on

i Wonder what is going on ? asked Trent

This is Mayrin wrong as you can see a monster is attacking the docks the police and armed folice are doing what they can but it is no nuse

Comeon guys they are going to need help said Trent as he got his shoes on

But what about the others ? asked Lopmon

We have split are no to nhite renamber ? said Trent

Okay lets go said Pagumon

And they sneak down and get outside and run to the battle

At the dock the Digimon is destroying ships

Than Trent Pagumon Leomon and Lopmon make it

What digimon is that ? asked Trent

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

That Digimon is Raremon smells like rotting fish, looks like the inside of a trash-can, and is someone you never want to meet in a very dark alley read Lopmon

Okay so we are going to need to stop him before he truns the dock in to a junk city said Trent

Okay said Pagumon as he jumped up and down

Than it this time to Digivolve said Trent and his Digivice powers up

Pagumon Digivolve to Gotsumon

Okay lets do this said Gotsumon and Leomon steps in to help

Fist of the Beast King said Leomon and Shoots fire from his fist that is shaped like a lion's head. that hurts Raremon

Okay let me do this said Gotsumon Earth Shaker said Gotsumon and ounh the ground to make a powerful earthquake

that traps Raremon

Okay said Gotsumon now to do the rest for Leomon sadd Gotsumon

Okay said Leomon Beast Sword and nsue his sword to cut Raremon in hafe and his destroyed

Than the police show up

And Trent Leomon Lopmon and Gotsumon run away as fast as they can

Well at lest we saved the city said Leomon

But we need to get home before mum and dad finds out said Trent and they run off

at the ship Tsukaimon has seen what happend

Oh man two down more to go he said to himself

Back at Jess home Jess is in bed with bearmon

So jess will i ever see you sister ? asked Bearmon

One day said Jess i hope

End of chapter 30


	31. two place at once

Episode 31 two place at once

The Next Day at Jee's dad's apartment Jess's Dad is geting ready for work

Okay Jess i am geting ready for work be back soon said Jee's dad and he shuts the door

As Jess is on the laptop he gets a E-mail from Gennai

Jess i have got news i have found the fifth DigiDestined Digivice and i am sending it to you read jess

And a powerfule bast happens and the fifth DigiDestined Digivice come out

Ow if i ever see that Gennai i will kill him said jess and holds the fifth DigiDestineds Digivice

Oh yes that reminds me i am going to yue and Mums today said Jess as he renamberd

Hey Bearmon i need you to stay hear okay ? said Jess

Sure i will be seeing that new tv show gundam seed said Bearmon and puts on the tv

At Ambers house her mum and dad are working on tear business

Mum Dad me and my Frend are going to town said Amber

That nice deer said Amer's mum who is working on her laptop

Amber feels are little bit upset that her Mum and Dad have spent all tear life's working and shuts the door

At the city shoping center A guy in a dark chot and hat is walking around the place

At buger king Trent Leomon and LopmonGotsumon are met up buy Amber And Haila patamon and Floramon

Hey guys how was your time with Trent ? asked Floramon

Dont asked said Leomon and Lopmon

Hey wear is Jess and bearmon ? asked Haila

He weant to his sister's and mum said Trent

oh i see said Haila

Than the hooded guy looks at them from the window as he eyes trun red

At the Japen city house Jess is knokin on the door

And his mum opens it

Oh yes it is so good to see you said his mum

And jess walks in and wear he meets his younger sister yue

Who is around 7 years old with White hair blue eyes white sking with a blue t shart yellow srots and pink shoes and a hello kitty Neckleess around her neck

Hi Bro said yue

Hi yue replied Jess

Back at Buger King Trent Amber Haila and the digimon are talking

Okay so we still need to find the fifth DigiDestined Said Amber

But we need to know who it is said Trent

Than the hooded guy bruns off his outfit and truns out to be a digimon who was pants and hade meatle chins around him with a iron mask

Flame Chain said the masked digimon and Uses one of the chains on its body as a whip to brake the window

What the ? asked a guy

Oh no more digimon ? said Trent

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That is SkullMeramon His element is fire. He's tough and he can sure dish it out." read Trent

Okay lets take down this creep said Patamon

Amber it is time said Floramon

Okay said Amber and tear digivice powers up

Floramon digivolve to Darcmon

Gottsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

Patamon Digivolve to Centarumon

Oh place you tink your powers are stronger than me ? asked SkullMeramon

Okay lets get him out of the mail tear are two many people around said Monochromon

Okay let me do this said Darcmon and flys around him to make sure to lure him out of the mail

And he nuse his chains to knok her out of the sky

But she keeps doge in them

And they are out of the city

Okay lets go all out guys said Centarumon

Okay Sid Moochromon and his powers up once more

Mobochromon Digivolve to Triceramon

Okay big boy lets dance said Triceramon

Heat Chain Midareuchi Uses many chains as whips. but Triceramon graps on and nuse one to sping him around and frows him up in the air

Okay said Triceramon now to take this creep out

Tri-Horn Attack said Triceramon Fires energy beams from his three horns to blow hum way

Than Triceramon truns back to Gotsumon

Good job Gotsumon said Trent

No problem said Gotsumon

Back at Jee's mum's house Yue and Jess are talking in her room

Hey sis can i aske you someing ? asked Jess

Sure big broher said Yue

Have you ever seen one of thes ? asked Jess and shows her the fifth DigiDestineds Digivice

I have never seen this before Jess said Yue as she looked in her brothers eyes

As jess realize that Yue cord not be the fifth DigiDestineds

Well never mind said Jess as he gave it a shot in trying

Back at NeoDevimon's new bace he is mad that his own digimon army are geting killed one buy one

This is geting more out of hand said NeoDevimon

Dont fear boss we have more evil digimon wear that came from said Tsukaimon

Dont let me down Tsukamon said NeoDevimon

Yes sir said Tsukaimon

End of capter 31


	32. A digimon Comes Calling

Episode 32 A digimon Comes Calling

At the same old at same old day at Tokyo People wear getting to work or driving to work shops wear set up for people to buy stuff

At Jess's dad's apartment Jess's dad is working on what to tell Heather about his plans

Heather i want us to no that wont work said Jess's dad

And at Jess's room him and bearmon are talking about how to find the fifth DigiDestined

Okay so all we need to do now is look around the park said Jess

Are you sure that is a good idea ? asked Bearmon

I will send a E-mail to the others to meet us at the park said Jess and gets his Phone out

At NeoDevimon's new bace he is talking to Tsukaimon

Tsukaimon send more digimon to find the fifth DigiDestined said Neo Devimon

Yes my lord said Tsukamon

And wear is Terriermon wean i need him said Neo Devimon

Oh he has gone to find the fifth DigiDestined my lord said Witchmon

Okay than do not fail me said Neo Devimon as he walked in to his room

And the city Terriermon is looking around the houses

Oh man i cant believe that this kid is still around said Terriermon and he hears a voice and he flys and looks in a window and finds Jess's sister singing

Hey she is kind of good siad Terriermon

And she hears someone and truns to see Terriermon

Hey it is a rabbit said Yue

Terriermon is a little bit shocked

I'm not a Rabbit Said Terriermon talking in his mind

Hey little guy are you okay ?asked Yue as she hold him

Hey she is kind of nice to me thot Terriermon no one was ever this nice to me

At the Park Jess Amber Trent Haila Leomon and Lopmon and Thar digimon meet at the park

So guys how was fines yesterday ? asked Jess

Don't asked said Trent

But we have got to find the the fifth DigiDestined and fast said Haila

I'm with Haila on this said Trent we have got to find who ever he is and stop Neo Devimon and ShadowSeraphimon and free the digimon world from his evil

As they wear talking Tsukamon is up on a tree

Okay they are all hear said Tsukmon Oh Blossomon he said

Than out of the ground big green vines with a Flowers face with teech shows up and a big yellow blosso face shows up from the ground

Oh my god a monster plant said a woman

What the hell is going on in this city said a old man

As the DigiDestined are talking they hear sreaming and runging

Run for your life said a girl

What is going on ? asked Patamon

We shode find out what it is said Gotsumon

And they run to find out what it is

And see a gint plant with lots of green vines with lots of heads

What the hell is that fine ? asked Amber

Than The Digimon shows up on sceen

That Digimon's name is Blossomon a big plant digimon with a long life span and be cearfule of her Thorn Whip or your get cut read Haila

Okay it is time to digivolve said Jess

Lets do this said Beamon

Bearmon digivolve to Grizzlymon

Gotsumon digivolve to Monochromo

Patamon Digivolve to Gentaumon

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

Okay lets take down this overgrown plant said Grizzlymon and they get ready for the attck

Back at Jee's mum's house Yue is haveing a tea party with Terriermon

Word you like any more milk mr Rabbit ? asked Yue

Hey maybe the humans in this world and the digimon are not so bad after all Thoth Terriermon

Than they hear a lord sound from the park

And Terriermon jumps out of the window and runs to the park

Good buy Mr Rabbit said Yue

I have got to remember my place and what i must do said Terriermon

Back at the battle the digi team are still battleing Blossomon

Dancing Sword said Darcmon and spins around and nuse her two sowrds to cut off some of the heads

Your pay for that said Blossomon

Okay lets Digivolve one more time said Jess

Okay said Grizzlymon

Grizzlymon digivolve to Pandamon

Okay lets do this one more time said Pandamon

Oh boy im out of hear said Blossomon and before she runs Pandamon nurse one of his Attucks

Panda Pummel cryed Pandamon and tackles Blossomon with great force and she is destryed

Oh man said Tsukaimon

Give up Tsukaimon said Jess you keep sending your digimon and we will save are world from you and any digimon who comes

Than Terriermon shows up and picks up Tsukaimon and flys off

Oh man they got away said Jess Look on the good side we saved the day said Pandamon

True said Jess and Pandamon truns back to bearmon

Back at NeoDevimon's new bace he is talking to Tsukaimon about what happened back at the park

Every time we send are digimon to get that child the DigiDestined get in the way Neo Devimon said

Don't worries master they wont get lucky next time said Tsukaimon

I hope so said Neo Devimon

End of capter 32


	33. a walk on the wild side

Episode 33 a walk on the wild side

At the dark city of Tokyo two digimon are makeing trouble The two digimon are making a mess in the shops the one of them looked was a snowGoblimon and the other one was a Goblimon

This is fun said snowGoblimonas he broke a speed camra

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on screen

Goblimon you are more fun than any digimon read snowGoblimon

And SnowGoblimon your snow powers blow this city away read

And they start runging around the city

At the TV network center Jess's dad and his Girlfriend Heather Heather is around 26 who looked a lot like Kurenai Yūhi from the hit show Naruto

Heather came from America she had blue jeans a yellow t sart with a dragon on it and white shoes

Sp Heather have you got any plans on terollow ? asked Jess's dad

No i don't think so said Heather as she helped him move some boxes

How word you like to go on a date with me to the Golding dragon ? asked Jee's dad

Okay Kira said Heather pick me up around 7 okay ? she asked and she gives him a kiss on the ceek and walks off

Yes said Jee's dad as he jumped up in the air as he got his chane to aske Heather to marry her

Back at the city Haila and Amber and Thar digimon are out shopping

Hey Amber how long to your shops last for ? asked Haila

Until 0 am replied Amber

Hey what are they doing ? asked Patamon

And Amber and Haila trun to see the two evil digimon making trouble and the Video game center as they wear destroying video games

Hey what are you doing said the Boss of the video game shop

Brakeing stuff said snowGoblimon

And they run out and Amber floramon and patamon see them

Hey what are two Golimon doing hear ? asked Amber

Don't know Replied Haila but he better follow them before they make trouble and they run to stop theme

Than the two Golimon Friends put on some outfits out of a chose shop

Oh no what are we going to do to stop them ? asked Floramon

Well stop theme said Patamon and they go in side to stop the two digimon

Hey you two you cant just go around making trouble said Amber

Yes why don't you two just talk to us ? asked Haila

Okay than said SnowGolimon and they put on some random outfits on the two and tear digimon

Patamon is in a baby outfit and Floramon is in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit

And Haila is in a rockband girl outfit And Amber is in a power rangers outfit

What do you tink ? asked Golimon

Is this not funny said Haila and Amber and the two and tear digimon take off the outfits and drag the two off before anyone saw theam

And they trie to talk to the two at the park

Okay you two who do you work for ? asked Amber

Well we kind of work for NeoDevimon said snowGoblimon

I knew it said Patamon once a evil digimon all ways a evil digimon

No we are tied of working for that creep said Goblimon

Yeah he is aways after that fifth DigiDestined said SnowGoblimon

Okay how word you like to jion the good guys ? asked Amber

Really ? asked Goblimon

Than a dark clod shows up

Hide guys said Goblimon and Amber and Haila Patamon and Floramon hides under a big hut

Out of the dark cloud NeoDevimon shows up and he is not happy as aways

Lord NeoDevimon what are you doing hear ? asked Goblimon

You two wear playing around said NeoDevimon

Well kind of said Goblimon and SnowGoblimon as they wear a Little seared

And two of the Digibrats are hiding in that hut said NeoDevimon kill them

No we cant said the two digimon

Okay than you shell die said NeoDevimon Stun Claw and cuts the two digimon in to two and they are destroyed

Amber and Haila see is and are shocked to see what he has done

Come out DigiDestined said NeoDevimon as he walked to the hut

Haila with her fist up as he was angry if what he did to the two digimon

Okay guys it is time to Digivolve said Haila with a tear down her face

Okay said Patamon and Floramon

Patamon Digivolve to Gentaumon

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

Well looks like you have came out of hideing said Neo Devimon

We have comed to stop you said Darcmon

Once and for all said Centaumon

Do you Reilly think you two have what it takes to stop a digimon like me ? asked Neo Devimon

Stun Claw said NeoDevimon and tries to cut the two with his Claw

But Darcmon and Centaumon jump out of the way

Solar Ray said Cebtarumon and blast him with the canon on his arm

It is time to Digivolve once more said Haila and her crhest clows

Gentarumon Digivolve to Mistymon

Darcmon get Amber and Haila out of hear said Mistymon

Okay said Darcmon and fkys to the girls to get them to a save place

Oh please you think you can stop me ? asked NeoDevimon

All you are is just a killer said Mistymon

Oh place said NeoDevimon they wear just getting in are way said NeoDevimon

Blast Fire said Mistymon and nurse his sword to make a powerful fire Storm

Than the sun comes up

Oh no the sun said NeoDevimon and disappears back to his Base

He is gone said Haila

Put someing tells me that we have not seen the last of him said Darcmon

After the battle Darcmon and Mistymon trun back to Patamon and floramon and Had back home

End of capter 33


	34. The fifth DigiDestined Revealed

Episode 34 The fifth DigiDestined Revealed

As the sun came up at the city of Tokyo Jess got up to eat some toast and he is seeing what is on tv

Than his phone starts to ring

Hello ? asked Jess

Hi Jess it is mum said Jee's mum place cord you look after yue for me wean i go to work ? asked his mum

Sure what time ? asked Jess

Around Five said his mum

Sure fine said Jess and puts the down down than it rings airing

Hello ? asked Jess

Jess it is me Amber

What is wrong you sound a little bit seared ? Jess asked

You wond blive it but NeoDevimon killed two of his own man said Amber

What ? asked jess

Something tells me that he is getting more and more mad with us said Amber

Don't worries once we find the fifth DigiDestined than we can go head on said Jess

Back At the city the sun is setting down and Terriermon is looking around the city

Hum i cant believe i was nice do that girl said Terriermon and he looks in the sky ans starts to renamber is bad childhood back wean he was a Zerimon wean he was all alone in the darkness and aways sayed in the snow aways waiting for the person he was looking for

Back at Jess's dad's apartment Jee's dad is geting ready for his date with Heather

His dad was in a back jacket and brown jeans and was getting his car keys than Jess shows up in his room

Dad you look nice said Jess

Thanks said Jess's dad

Jess i am going to asked Heather to marry me said his dad

That is grate said Jess oh buy the way i have to look after Yue wean mum is out said Jess

Okay Jess ranmber to come back wean your mum comes back said Jess's dad

Okay dad said Jess

And jess gos in to his room and bearmon comes out of his bed after he sleeped

Hey Jess wear are you going ? asked Bearmon

I am going to my mum's house said Jess

Can i come ? asked Bearmon

Sure said Jess we can say you are a stuffed toy said Jess

At Jess's mum's house Jess shows up and Yue opens the door

Big bro said Yue with a smile

Hi Yue i bot with me Mr teddy said Jess and shows her bearmon

Oh he is go cute said Yue

Oh she tanks I'm out tote bearmon

And Jess gets in the house

At Jess's dad's car jess's dad is seeing what is on the radio and buts on radio 1

Welcome said a voice on the radio to JP radio 1

Tear hase bean word of a dark fog around the city so drivers be save and stay save said the person on the radio

And jess's dad looks out of the window and see that the fog is comeing

Oh better get the car Light's on said Jess's dad and truns them on

And Jee's dad makes it to Heather's apartment

And jee's dad opens her door's and finds his way to door 12 and knocks on it and Heather opens it

Oh kiro i see you made it said Heather and gives him a kiss

And i have got you some roses said Jee's dad and give them to her

Oh thanks my fev who did you know ? she asked

I asked one people said Jess's dad how about that dinner i told you about ?he asked

And Hearher and Jee's dad get in the car and drive to the Golding dragon

At Jee's mum's house Jess is seeing what is on tv and Yue is playing with Bearmon who is acting like a teddy bear

As jess is seeing what is on the news a big Emergency news shows up

Welcome said the news person to days news is that monsters have shown up around the city anbd some of the monsters seem to be baced on the digimon card game

And now hear is some people who have seen what has happened

At the park a young teen is taling the the camra

Well i was in the park than a hot female angle Angel was battling a gient flower and is big panda killed it said the young man

Than back at the shopping center a girl who looked like Ten Ten from Naruto is talking to the camra as well

I was at the shopping center than a guy with mettle outfit showed up and a big dino just blowed it away me and my Friends wear all shocked said the girl who looked like ten ten

And what cord the monster attcks be ? aked the news guy find out after the next show

Oh man said Jess who is a little bit down that the news are getting in the way as well

Outside Terriermon is looking outside at Yue playing with Bearmon

Look at them playing i never got to do that wean i was a kid said Terriermon as he looked up at the sky he starts to remember his life as a baby digimon

I reanmber back wean i was born i was all alone i always said to my self to find the person i was waiting for for so long wean i became Gummymon i took a quest to find the perosn to find

That was wean i he found me NeoDevimon but sady i always hurt me and a flashback is shown with Gummymon bady hurt buy NeoDevimon

If you ever look at me with the eyes one more time i will have to hurt you said NeoDevimon

Gummymon looks mad at NeoDevimon

And the flashback ends

And Terriermon looks at his hand

This is one of the marks he gave me just Because i have his eyes like that my fluite said Terriermon

Than out of the darkness Witchmon shows up from the darkness

Do you reanmber who you are ? asked Witchmon

I don't need time for this said Terriermon just look for that The fifth DigiDestined

"As you wish!" said Witchmon and flys off

Terriermon looks at the window seeing Yue playing happy with Bearmon

At the Park Witchmon is in the park talking to herself

I have a feeling that Terriermon cord be the one we are looking for said Withchomon i will have to take The Crest of Light from NeoDevimon

And Witchmon brakes in to NeoDevimon Bace and takes the Crest of Light

As she walked out Tsukaimon see her

Hey what are you doing ? asked Tsukaimon

Oh i am just takeing a coofie brake lied Witchmon as she hid the Crest in her robs

Okay than after that go back to work said Tsukaimon and flys off

Taer is no way that monster is getting the Child said Wichmon and she flys off

At the roof tops she stops wear Terriermon is

What are you doing hear ? asked Terriermon

And Witchmon shows him the Crest

What that ? asked Terriermon

Don't you reanmber the dreams that you saw ? asked Witchmon

What do you mean ? asked Terriermon

You see Terriermon you are The fifth DigiDestined digimon said Witchmon

What ? asked Terriermon

Reanmber that person you wear looking for ? asked Witchmon

No i cant said Terriermon puting his hands on his head

I remember wean we fist meat said Witchmon

I go lost in the sand no digimon or human helped me but you did said Witchmon

than a flahback starts

And Witchmon is found buy Terriermon

And takes her to his place

And Witchmon weaks up

You woke said Terriermon

Thanks said Withmon

Do you need some with you ? asked Terriermon

Sure said Withmon

Than the flashback ends

Wait i reanmber a girl someone i cant remember said Terriermon wait the girl yue is she ? Terriermon

Yes said Withmon

My human partner said Terriermon with a tear down his face

Lets go said Withmon and they fly down to the house

And yue is playing outside and they land

Who are you ? asked Yue

I'm Withmon

Mr rabbit said Yue

Than in jess beg the Digivice, begins to fly and lands at yues hand

What is this ? asked Yue

This is your Digivice young one said Withmon you and Terriermon are one now

I reanmber now said Terriermon but it has bena so long and he hugs yue

Bearmon looks outside of the window

Jess Terriermon and Withmon are hear said Bearmon

Lets stop theam said Jess

Stop wear you are said Jess

No stop said Yue

Karate Fist said Beamon and Drives a punch to Withmon but Terriermon bloks it and gets knoked out

Than he weaks up

You saved us said Yue

Sorry about that said Jess

So that means your own sister is a DigiDestined said bearmon

We need you to take this said Withmon Neo davimon can not find out said Withmon

Okay than said Jess takes the Digivice back

We shode get going take cear You two said Withmon and they fly off

Big bro do you think they will be okay ? asked Yue

I hope so said Jess

Back at NeoDevimon is mad that the Crest is gone

WHO has taking it ? asked NeoDevimon and see Terriermon and Withmon landing with the Crest

You two did said NeoDevimon and gets ready to kill theam

Poison Storm said Witchmon and makes red fog but NeoDevimon is to powerfule and takes her out

Stop this said Terriermon

Well i cant believe that you are still hear said NeoDevimon wait i feel something in you that mean you are the fifth DigiDestined digimon

And NeoDevimon takes him with darl chins and takes him away and frows Withmon in the river

And his bace disperse

And the black fog gets drakner

End of capter 34


	35. Angewomon flys High

Episode 35 Angewomon flys High

At Jess's mum's House Jess is getting Yue to bed

Hey bro to you think Terriermon is okay ? asked Yue

im sue they are okay Yue said Jess now it is way past you bed time said Jess

Than Jess's mum opens the door

Hello im home said Jess's mum

Well it is time for we to go said Jess aND takes bearmon

Thanks for looking after Yue for me said Him mum

No problem said Jess and walks out of the house

As they wear walking home Jess and Bearmon she the Fog getting more Dark and they make it home

Thank god we made it before the fog started badley said Jess and they go in

At the golding Dragon Jess's dad and Heather are eating some rise and sping rolls

So Kira you said you whanted to talk to me about something ? asked Heather

I have bean tinkling about us and i want us to but Before Jess's dad said the last word the power goes off

hum what happend ? asked Heather

It cant be closing now said jess's dad

At the frot desk the people who worked tear wear trieing to get the power back on

Hey Fred what is going on ? asked the maniger

I don't know said Fred

Than they hear a sream

look outside said Heather

Outside a army of sea frog digimon show up

Than the Digimon shows up sceen

Let the humans scream, it doesn't bother us Gizamon. We travel in packs creating terror, whether on land or underwater." read a Gizamon

Oh my god what are they ? asked Jee's dad

Monsters replied Heather

Than they surround thegolding dragon

Screamers are hard

Jee's dad and Heather get out and they get in the car

Jee's dad starts the car and they drive off

Dame they got away said Gizamon

Oh well more humans for us than said the other Gizamon

The next day police jets and news jets show up around the city

This is city news the black fog is still hear said the news man

On a tv Yue is seeing this with her mum

I have to help them said Yue

What ? asked Jee's mum

They need us said Yue

No way said Jee's mum

But mum Dad and jess are still out tear they need us said Yue

Okay deer lets do this said Jee's mum and gets her jackit on and car keys

At jee's dad House jee's is sleeping than he is weakinged up buy his dad

Weak up jees said his dad as he is eating some rice

Dad what happe nd to you ? asked jess

Tell you wean we are in the car said Jee's and Heather is in the car as well

At Ambers house she sees the black fog

Guys we have got to do something said Amber

I'm with you on that said Haila

And Amber and Haila go down and Ambers mum and dad stips them

You two are not going anywaer said Ambers mum

You are staying hear said her dad

Mum Dad my Friends need my help said Amber and we have to stop them lets do this Floramon and patamon

Okay said Patamon and tear digivice powers up

Patamon Digivolve to Gentaumon

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

Haila jumps on Gentaumon's back

And Amber jumps in Darcmon's arms

And they brke the door

Sorry said Amber

What do we do now ? asked Amber's mum

For the first time we are going to help her little girl said her dad

As the ghost digimon are taking family's from the warm save homes

Trent snecks out

Thank goodness we found a way out said Leomon

So what do we do now ? asked Lopmon

We are going to find the others said Trent

At the city subway a Phantomon with a army of ghost digimon take other the subway

In the sky Amber and Darcmon show up

Okay lets find the others said Amber

At the ground a giant green dinosaur with spikes growing from his nose down to his tail and wears a danger symbol on each shoulder named Tuskmon sees them

Horn Buster said Tuskmon and blast them from the sky and Amber ends up in the park and Darcmon truns back to floramon and ends up in the city center

And Ambers is taking buy Phantomon's man and taking to the city convention center

At the city center Ambers mum and dad shows up

Are you okay ? asked Ambers dad

Wear is Amber ? asked her mum

She was taking buy some ghost digimon replied Folramon

We have got to help her said Amers dad

I have a plane said floramon

At Jee's dad's her him Jee and Heather are trieing to come up with a plane

So jee have you got any plane's ? asked Heather

Yes i do said Jess Bearmon

I am a head of you said Bearmon

That fine can talk ? asked Jee's dad

Jess said Bearmon

Okay lets do this said Jess and gets out of the car

Okay said Bearmon

Bearmon Digivove to Grizzlymon

And jee's jumps on his back and rides to the city convention center

Lets hope he can do this said Jee's dad

Than Jee's mum's car shows up

Kin what are you doing hear ? asked Jee's dad

Helping jess and his frends said Jess's mum

Lets hope we can help said Heather

In side at the city convention center Pertens and kids and other people wear taking from tear homes

Amber weaks up and is next to Trents family

What happened ? asked Amber

Amber are you okay ? asked Trent's older sister

You looked like you got blown from the sky said Trent's dad

Wear is Floramon said Amber as she got up

Who is Floramon ? asked Trent's dad

Never mind hey wear is Trent ? asked Amber

We wear taking buy some ghosts before we saw him replied Trents older brother

Okay i have a plane said Amber but i will need everyone hear said Amber

As Jee is riding on bearmon he sees Trent with Leomon Lopmon and Monochromon Haila and Gentaumon

Guy i am so happy to see you said jess

Have you have you see Amber and Floramon with you ? asked Haila

No replied Trent that word mean she must of bean taken buy NeoDevimon

Well This is wear the fun starts said Jess and they race to the convention center

At the city convention center NeoDevimon shows up with Terriermon

To the peole of this world i have comed for the fifth DigiDestined and your kids are at a save place said NeoDevimon and he transwarps out with Terriermon

Okay Amber i have evryone hear said Trents dad

Okay every one the digimon are Bakemon and i know tear weakness said Amber

So what do we do ? asked a man

Okay we need a boom box and a helmate said Amber

I have a boom box and a helmate said a young man

Okay say what i say Bakemon lose your power Replied Amber

Okay said the people and they get ready

Outside of the Convention Center Floramon and Amer's mum and dad are in Bakemon outfits

Humm Floramon can we aske you somethings ? asked Ambers's dad

Sure ? asked Floramon

Dose she hate us ? asked Ambers mum and dad

No way she is just upset that you are always busy said Floramon

Really said Ambers dad

At the Convention Center Amber and the other people are runging out with the boom box and are saying

Bakemon lose your power Bkaemon lose your power

As they make it out a big Digimon shows up

What is that ? asked Trents dad

Than the digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That is BlackGreymon he is the same one from the game and his Nova Blast will blow us away read Amber

Nova Blast said BlackGreymon and fies a black fire ball and desyors the satellite

Oh man what are we going to do ? asked Amber

Than see see Floramon and her mum and dad

Than BlackGreymon sees them and starts his Nova blast

No screamed Amber and her Crest glows

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon Digivolve to Angewomon

Than Floramon became a beautiful Woman with blond hiar and Had a sliver helmet

Wow i cant belive it said Amber

Than the digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

Thanks to your love with your mum and dad i have become Angewomon i will help who ever needs my help and my Celestial Arrow will stop all evil read Angewoman

Than she flys up in the air and Black Greymon tries to know her out of the sky

Okay hero time said Angewomon Celestial Arrow

Creates an arrow of holy light that strikes BlackGerymon and his knowed on the ground

She did it said Ambers dad

Back at the city the bridge has bean destroyed

Oh man how are we going to get past this said Jess

Buy the way you wanted to tell us something ? asked Leomon

Yes said Jess Yue is the the fifth DigiDestined

What asked the team

It is true said Jess

Back at the Convention Center NeoDevimon shows up and kills BlackGerymon

You have filled me said NeoDevimon

Man you are a monster said Angewomon

Your next said NeoDevimon

End of chapter 35


	36. Under Siege

Episode 36 Under Siege

Back at the Angewomon and Neo Devimon are battling

Give up now said Angewomon

Never said Neo Devimon and he flys up in the air and Angewomon follows him

You are not going to get away from us this me said Angewomon

And this time i will win said Neo Devimon

Deep Sorrow said Neo Devimon and nurse his eyes to make Angewomon lose are powers and truns grey and feels sceard and fulls to the ground

Oh no said Amber and runs to her

And At the City bay after the bridge was blown up the DigiDestined must come up with a plane B or the world is doomed

Okay guys we will need to get a ship to take us to the other side said Trent

What are we going to do ? asked Jess

Than Yue shows up with Jess's dad and Mum and Heather show up

I know wear we can find a ship said Jess's dad

Okay lets go than said Haila

And we need to stop that monster before he takes more lifes away said Jess

Jess you have grown up said Bearmon

And Jess's dad shows them the ship

Nice said Patamon

Don't think that is all this girl,has got said Jeee's dad it has cup holders said Jee's dad

Nice said Trent

Back at the Convention Center Amber and her family and Trents Family are trieing to help Angewomon

No Angewomon are you okay ? asked Amber

Amber i am so scared said Angewomon

Now you is powerful ? asked NeoDevimon if you don't what you digimon dead do what i say than

Okay Than said Amber with her head down

At sea Jee's dad starts up the ship and it starts they start to drive to the other side

At the bottom deck Jess and the others are siting in the living room center

Kin Heather are looking outside

Than they see some find of a large, red, leaf-like object and a other one that was a Green one

Than out of the sea a MegaSeadramon and two Seadramon's show up from the sea

What are they ? asked Jee's mum

Than they tire to ram the ship

Jess and the others hear the sound

What was that big bro ? asked Yue

Don't know say hear Yue me Trent Hiala and are digimon will see what is going on said Jess and they run to the top deck

What are two Seadramon's and one Megaseadramon doing hear ? asked Gotsumon

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

Oh no Seadramon they are always mad wean ships come and tear Ice Blast will freeze any one who gets in tear way read Haila

And the other one is Megaseadramon the Ultimate fome of Seadramon they are more stronger and faster in sea and tear Lightning Javelin

Will shock a digimon under the sea read Jess

Okay Bearmon it is time to digivolves said Jess

Okay said Bearmon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon

And Grzzlymon jumps out of the ship to battle the seadramon's and the Megasearamon

Grzzlymon pits one at the tail and slams one down

Let me help two said Gotsumon

Okay said Trent

Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

And Monochromon sees the digimon

Okay Trent lets end this said Monochromon

Okay said Trent

Volcanic Strike said Monochhromon and Fires large fire balls from his mouth and hit the two Seadramon and they fall to the bottom of the sea

But the MegaSeadramon is still standing

Oh man how are we going to stop him ? asked Jess

I have a plane Jess said Grzzlymon

And he jumps on MegaSeadramon and blinds him

Do it now Mnochromon said Grzzlymon

Okay said Mnochromon

Volcanic strike and fires a fire ball at Megaseasramon and ends up in the bottom of the sea

And Grzzlymon and jess gets back on the ship

And Grzzlymon and Monochromon turn back to Bearmon and Gotsumon

Good job said Jess's dad

Thanks replied Jess

And they make it to the other side

And they stop the ship and get off

Okay guys we will need to get to the Convention Center said Haila

Okay lets go said Yue and they run to the Convention Center

As they wear runging Witchmon shows up

Witchmon what happend to you ? asked Trent

Long story wear is Yue ? asked Withmon

hear said Yue

Okay lets go than

As they made it to the Convention Center Phantomon shows up

Not is guy said Leomon

Welcome to your end said Phantomon

Than out of the ground a Tuskmon come out of the gorund

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

This is Tuskmon he will cut you down to size read Phantomon

Than outof the sky a bug digimon that looked like a bee shows up

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on scene

This is Flymon his Poison Powder will kill anyone who gets in the way read Phantomon

Okay it is time to Digivolve said Jess

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon

Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

Patamon Digivolve to Centalmon

Flymon flys up in the air Poison powder said Flymon and weakens down the digimon

Than Tuskmon slams team down

Stop this said Yue i am the one you are after she said

Yue no sreamed Jess

Now to take you said Phantomon

And makes a crey dom and takes her

Oh hear is your frend back said Phantomon and frows Angewomon to theam

Oh no Angewomon said Jess

And Jess looks up at the greydom

Don't worrie sis we will save you and the others said Jess

And Flymon and Tuskmon walk off with Phantomon

End of capter 36


	37. the lose and Gift of a Friend

Episode 37 the lose and Gift"of a Friend

Back at the convention center Neo Devimon's man has just taking yue and his man are gone

Jess Amber Trent Haila and tear Digimon Leomon and Lopmon and Withmon are the only ones that can stop this evil once and for all

Man we have let every one down at the human world and the digimon world said Jess

Jess we can still win this all we have to do is stay Togerher and bet this said Trent

Guys we have got to help Angewomon said Leomon

I know a spelll that can work said Whithmon and nues her spell to give Angewomon back her life force

Ow my head said Angewomon as she got up wear is Amber ? she asked as she looked around

Neo Devimon has her said Jess

Than it is time to end his evil said Angewomon

You said it replied Monochromon

In side the convention center Neo Devimon is holding Terriermon horrified kids are bort to him

Next said Tsukaimon

And they bring a boy

Is it him ? asked Neo Devimon

No said Terriermon

Than they take him to the others

Than Phantomon brings Yue with him

My lord it looks like Phantomon have got some girl said Tsukaimon

Good now you will tell me who she is now screamed Neo Devimon

than Yue came closer than Terriermon got a little bit sceard

Well tell me said Neo Devimon as he hold titer on his ears

I don't know who she is said Terriermon

You lie said Neo Devimon i shod kill you now

Back at the convention center the digiteam and tear digimon Leomon and Lopmon and Withmon are comeing up with a plane

Okay so are we need to do is save the kids and stop a evil digimon from takeing over the world said Jess

Than Jess's dad his mum and Heather show up with a Hummer H2

Hey kids wear is yue ? asked Jee's dad

She just got takeing said Trent

Oh my baby said Jee's mum

Don't worrie will find her said Heather

I hope so said Jee's mum

Okay we are going to nuse the Hummer said Jess

Okay guys lets around the convention center said Grizzymon

And Jess Trent and Haila Leomon and Lopmon and Whithmon get in the Hummer and brake in the door

Okay lets go said Trent

Outside Grizzlymon Monochromon Centalmon are looking for any of Neo Devimon's man aorund the place

It seems that no one is hear said Grizzlymon

Than out of no wear Two Tyskmon's and a Flymon shows up

On no we have to stand are ground and stop this said Gentalmon

Lets do it than said Monochromon and they battle

Up at the stirs the DigiDestined and Lopmon Leomon and Withmon are runging to the top floor to stop Neo Devimon

Jess's Mum and dad and Heather are in the Controll room to tell over citys around Japan about what is going on

Okay all we need to to is get in to the computer said Jess's dad but the bast code has got destroyed

Oh no said Heather it has bean destoyed

As Neo Devimon ia getting more impatient with Terriermon

Well tell me said Neo Devimon

Well said Terriermon before he said any fine Jess and the others show up

This is wear your evil ends said Trent

First of the beast king said Leomon and frees Yue and they run away

Yue said Terriermon

So she is your master ? asked Neo Devimon

Yes said a sad Terriermon

Good for me said Neo Devimon and nurse a dark fog to send the kids to sleep

Outside Grizzlymon Monochromon Centalmon have taken out his man and Angewomon shows up

Guys i hear something from the top said Grizzlymon

We better get to the top said Monochromon

And Angewomon nurse her powers to send her and the other good digimon to the top floor

As Jess and the others made it to the top floor

Than they are cut off buy Neo Devimon and his man

Give up Digibratz it is over said Neo Devimon

You think you have won will stop you no matter how strong you are said Trent

Oh place said Neo Devimon you cant even bet me as he was about to wipe them out he is stop buy a fire ball

And Terriermon brakes free and heads to yue

Master are you okay ? asked Phantomon

Dose it look like i am okay ? asked Neo Devimon

Than Jess Amber Trent and Haila's digimon show up

It is time your dark evil ends hear said Monochromon

Once and full all said Angewomon

Than Jess Trent and Haila's Digivice powers up

Mobochromon Digivolve to Triceramon

Grizzlymon Digivolve to Pandamon

Centalmon Digivolve to Mistymon

Okay lets end this said Triceramon

Tri-Horn Attack said Triceramon and Fires energy beams from his three horns at Neo Devimon but he nurse Phantomon as a human shield

And he looks at Yue and Terriermon

Well i dont need you two any more said Neo Devimon

Stun Claw said Neo devimon as it was about to hit Yue Witchmon blocks it and it gos in to Witchmon atomic and spits out blood And fulls to the ground

Witchmon said Terriermon

Are you okay ? asked Yue

I'm so sorry said Terriermon

For what ? asked Witchmon

For getting you all in this said Terriermon

No it is not your fault you helped me see that friendship helps us and bonds with us thank you for that said Witchmon and dies

NOOOO screamed Yue

Than the Crest of Light powers up and fulls from Tsukaimons pulls and lands in yue hands

Yue hear said Jess and frows her her Digivice and it powers up

Terriermon Digivolve to Angemon

And Terriermon has become a man with six wings and a helmate on with blond hair

Terriermon is a angel ? asked Yue

No sreamd Neo devimon

Neo Devimon your crimes on this world are darkener than your hart you have destroyed the lives of humans and Digimon a like and now you must pay for the

consequences said Angemon

I don't need to aske you said Neo Devimon my only dream is to take over this world .

Neo Devimon don't you fell sorry for the peole and digimon you hurt ? asked Angewomon

Deep.. but before Neo Devimon attack

Angemon nurse the first attack

Angel Rod said Angemon nurse his rod to kill Neo Devimon

NOOOO sreamd Neo Devimon and truns in to a cold of black dust

We did it said Yue jumping up and down

And tear Digimon trun back to tear Rookie fomes

Welcome to the team Terriermon said Lopmon

Kids are you okay ? asked Jess's dad

Wear okay said Jess and he notes yue is looking at the sky

Hey what is Wrong ? asked Jess

The sky look said Yue pointing and the dark fog has not ended yet

End of capter 37


	38. The Prophecy of Warp Digivolve

Episode 38 The Prophecy of Warp Digivolve

After the battle with NeoDevimon ended Jess and the others want to know why the dark fog has not ended seance they took out the last member of the dark four

Oh man why the hack is the fog still hear ? asked Jess

Maybe it was something we still have to do ? asked Haila

Buy the way wear are my family ? asked Trent as he just reanmberd

We looked on the computer they are at the bottom center with the food Cort said Jess dad

And the kids ? asked Amber

They are a sleep from NeoDevimon's fog said Jess's dad

Okay Leomon Lopmon you two will look after the kids said Jess

Got it said Leomon as he understand

Okay me Trent and Yue and Amber and Haila will take on that is Left of NeoDevimon's man said Jess

Okay lets take on what is Left of his man said Haila and they all go down to battle

At the old warehouse Tsukaimons is walking back and forward

Oh man oh man he said if lord ShadowSeraphimon finds out what happened to master NeoDevimon he will be mad with me

As he trun around he found a black ball with Red eyes

Life force need Life force said the black ball

Than all over the city black bats with red eyes show up from the shadows and absorbed NeoDevimon's man

As the DigiDestined Made it to the food Cort they see that tear wear no bakemon or other digimon

Hey wear did they go ? asked Floramon

Is dose not look good replied Terriermon

Than Trent looked on his laptop and got a email from Gennai

Oh it is from Gennai said Trent and starts reading

I have bad news something bad will happen peole who wear knocked out will say his name the sky will trun red and wean it hits 12 o clock the world will end

Than all the mums and dads say out NeoDevimon's name

Oh hail Lord NeoDevimon master and lord of the human world said the family's

And Trent weant to his family

Mum Dad what is with you ? asked Trent

Than Jess dad and mum and Heather show up

Guys the sky has just trun Blood red said Heather

What ? asked Yue

And they look out side to see that the sky has trun Blood red

The sky will trun red said Amber as she just reanmberd what said on the computer

Mum Heather we will need you to stay hear and look after the family's said Jess

Okay said Jess mum

Got it said Heather

Be okay out tear SAID Heather and kiss Jess's dad on the cheek

Oh yes Heather if i don't make it will you marry me ? asked Jess dad and shows her a engagement ring

Oh yes i will said Heather and hugs him

And Jess's dad gets in the car with the kids and digimon

And they see a black ball going to the center of the city

Guys that black ball is hading tear said Jess lets follow it

Got it said Jess's dad and they stop the car

And the Black ball slowly truns in to a new evil digimon

Welcome said the black ball as he Spock in NeoDevimon's voice

It is NeoDevimon said Terriermon

You have got to be kidding me said Trent

Than the black ball truns to a evil old man digimon with a grey beard and hair wed wings and a Brown staff

Digimon and Humans said Tsukaimon a evil digimon welcome for Barbamon

What ? asked Yue

A evil Mega digimon ? said Haila

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

Oh man i cant believe NeoDevimon became Barbamon one of the demon lords and his Crimson Flame will give us a taste of that Hells fire is Reilly like read Trent

Power give me more said Barbamon

Yes my lord that knows family's and kids are just what you need said Tsukaimon

Guys we have to stop him no matter what he dose said Trent

Okay guys lets digivolves said Jess

Okay said the digimon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon Digivolve to Pandamon

Gtosumon Digivolve to Mobochromon Digivolve to Triceramon

Patamon digivolve to Centalmon Digivolve to Mistymon

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon, digivolve to Angewomon

Terriermon Digivolve to Angemon digivolve to Hippogriffomon

We have got to stop him no matter what he dose said Jess's dad

Sonic Voice said Hippogriffomon and crys out a sonic bast but Barbamon did not feel it

HaHa said Barbamon my trun Crimson Flame and makes a Crimson fire ball and frows it at Hippogriffomon

Hippogriffomon cryed Yue

Angewomon flayed up in the air

Okay lets just hope i can end this said Angewomon

Heaven's Charm said Angewomon Creates a cross like shape that acts as a shield and an attack and frows it at Barbamon

Oh come on is that all you got ? asked Barbamon and grapes her hair and frows her a side

Not bad master said Tsukaimons and truns to see Barbamon looking at him

Why are you looking at me ? he asked

But it was to late he eat him

That was nice said Barbamon

We have got to stop him said Triceramon

It is no nurse he is a Mega digimon and we are only Ultimate said Misymon

Well we need to stop him said Pandamon

Than the DigiDestined's Digivice got a email from Gennai

And a Sliver card shows up

DigiDestined nurse this card it will help you get to the Mega mode read Jess

Lets do it than said Trent

and they put the sliver cards in the Digivice

Than tear digimon trun to the Mega fomes

Triceramon digivolve to VictoryGreymon

Pandamon digivolve to Vikemon

Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon

Mistymon digivolve to Dynasmon

Hippogriffomon digivolve to Gryphonmon

And now the Last stand for the human world starts

End of chapter 38


	39. The Last Stand for Earth

Episode 39 The Last Land for Earth

We are shown back at the battle with the evil Barbamon

And now the DigiDestined's Digimon have made it to the Mega mode

Man i cants believe it said Vikemon

We have made it to the Mega from said Ophanimon

Okay now lets take this monster down Once and for all said VictoryGreymon

And they all head to him

I wont have some new Mega digimon bet me said Barbamon

No every one is with us said VictoryGreymon

What you are saying is that in every story goodness prevails over evil and good is the most powerful thing on earth ? asked Barbamon

That is rahit we are the good guys said Yue and her Crest starts to glow

Every one on earth and in the digimon world is with us said Haila and her crest starts to glow

No matter who weak someone may seem one day they can stop evil said Amber and her crest starts to glow

Every one can make this world a better place for the Next Generations said Jess and Trent and tear Crest start to glow

Than beams of power thie Barbamon and he can not move

Okay lets end this evil once and full all said Gryphonmon

No let me go this cant happen to me said Barbamon

Solo Roar said Gryphonmon Produces an extremely high-frequency and nurse it at Barbamon

Sefirot Crystal said Ophanimon and Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sephirot formation, and fires them at Barbamon

Dramon Breaker said Victory Greymon Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker in which it strikes Barbamon

Viking Axe said Vikemon and nuse his Axe to cut Barbamon in hafe and he truns back to the dark ball

Oh no you don't said Dynasmon

Dragon's Roar said Dynasmon Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands and destroys the dark ball

They did it said Jess's dad

Than Kids and gowns ups got out of the spell

What happend ? asked a older man

I want my mum said a little girl

And tear Digimon trun back to tear Rookie fomes

We did it said Terriermon

So what now ? asked bearmon

Than from the sky Digital world shows up and shows that evil have bean up to no good

Oh no we need to go back said Jess

Okay than said Trent

Than Trent and Ambers and Jess family show up

Amber be cearfule okay ? asked Her mum and dad

Don't mess up little bro said Trent's older brother

We are all counting on you said Trents dad

Don't give up no matter what said Jess mum

And kick evils butt said Heather

Thanks said Jess

Come on guys we have still got a lot of work to do said Bearmon

Lets do it than said Patamon

And they are taking buy the Digi gate and the DigiDestined transport to the Digimon world

Lets hope are kids can help end this said Ambers Dad

No matter how weak someone mayseem they are only hope said Jess dad

And all family nambers Look as the gateway closed

And now the battle in the Digital world Begins once more

End of capter 39


	40. Welcome to the Dark Masters

Episode 40 Welcome to the Dark Masters

Back at ShadowSeraphimon dark kingdom ShadowSeraphimon is talking to four shadows

You see after the Dark four failed to take the digiBratz out i need your Help said ShadowSeraphimon

Don't worie my lord we will take cear of them said the little shadow

With are power we will take the DigiBratz out in no time said the second a bigger shadow

Lets go than said the SEagond shaodw and they leave the Room

My lord shell we start looking for that Dark Digiegg ? asked a Weedmon

Yes with my new man out and about to take caear of the Digibratz i will become stronger once more said ShadowSeraphimon

At a old forset the DigiDestined come out of the sky and full to the ground

Oh man remained me not to do that Said Jess as he got up as he looked around he saw that tear wear no digimon around

This is Ward said Haila what has bean happening seance we Left ? she asked

Big Bro what happened hear ? asked Yue

Don't know said Jess

Than they hear a sound from a tree

Guys i hear something said Leomon

Lets Digivolve said Floramon

Okay lets to it said Amber

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

Gotsumon Digivolve to Monochromon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon

Terriermon Digivolve to Angemon

Patamon Digivolve to Centalmon

Okay who ever you are come out now said Darcmon

Than out of a tree a little Pink mouse shows up and comes down

Hey what Digimon is that ? asked Yue

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That is Chuumon he is always with a Sukamon no matter how long read Lopmon

What happend hear ? asked Amber

Well after you Left said Chuumon

And a flashback is shown wear Chuumon and his best Friend Sukamon are eating food and drinking

Than it happened the Dark Masters showed and they killed Sukamon

Than the flashback ends

Oh man we leafe and all this happens said Trent

We have got to end ShadowSeraphimon's evil once and full all said Jess

Than they hear a evil cold laugh is hard

You Bratz Reilly think you can stop us said a voice

River of Power said a voice giant laser blast of energy blows up a part of the woods

And a big metal sea dragon shows up

Well nice to meet you i am MetalSeadramon he said

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on srceen

MetalSeadramon a ace under the sea and his River of Power can blow any digimon from the sea or air read read Trent

Well who wants to get blown away ? asked MearalSeadramon

River of Power said MetalSeadramon and blows up more parts of the woods

Okay new plane take out big metal sea dragon ? asked Jess

You got it said Trent

Okay lets Digivolve one more time said Jess

Grizzlymon Digivolve to Pandamon

Centalmon Digivolve to Mhisymon

Angemon Digivolve to Hippogriffomon

Darcmon Digivolve to Angewomon

Monochromon Digivolve to Triceramon

Lets take this guy out said Angewomon

I am with you on that said Triceramon

Tail Slap said Triceramon and Slams MetalSeadramon with his tail but it did not work

Haha is that all the Digibratz have ? asked MetalSeadramon

Triceramon's attack did to even hurt this guy ? asked Jess

Something must be wrong said Trent

His body is made of Chrondigizoit, a super-strong Digimetal alloy said Haila and it is rear to find it

You guys don't stand a chance with this guy said Chuumon

We have got to get out of hear than said Jess

Why we have are mega digimon ? asked Amber

The mega digimon we got wear just new said Jess we cant stand a chance with this guy

I am with Jess on this one we better go now said Trent

Okay said Amber guys lets go said Amber

Got it said Angewomon

And tear digimon leave at once

As they wear runging the woods truned in to a toy shop

Oh man what now ? asked Pandamon

Guys stay Together we cant let who ever is doing this win said Jess

Than strings how up and take over the digimon

Than Angewomon hit Pandamon

Sorry Pandamon said Angewomon

Than Triceramon Attack Mistymon

And Leomon attck Lopmon

What is going on ? asked Leomon

We cant stop are selfs said Hippogriffomon

Than who is doing it ? asked Jess

Playtime said a voice

Oh no it this him said Chuumon

Than out of a Jack in a box a wooding Puppet shows up

What is that digimon ? asked Amber

That is Puppetmon said Haila

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on srceen

Puppetmon has a controlling personality and a rotten temper. Get him mad and he'll bop you with his hammer read Haila

Lets have some fun with your digimon said Puppetmon

And starts to nuse them to attck them selfs

Than he disappears

What now ? asked Angewomon

Than the Toy shop trun to a War base

What is going on ? asked Jess

What ever it this we can take it on said Trent

Oh no him as Well said Chuumon

Welcome to your end said a robot like voice

And out of the shadows a Metal dino with two basters on his back shows up

What Digimon is that ? asked Amber

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on srceen

"He's called Machinedramon. This metallic mutant can blow out a Digimon just like a birthday candle!" read Yue

Now who whants to get blown away ? asked Machinedramon

You wont stop us said Pandamon and heads to battle Machinedramon

Giga Cannon said Machinedramon Fires superdreadnought-class energy waves from his two cannons and hit Pandamon and the other digimon

Guys no said Haila

Than the War Base trun to a funfair

Oh man waht is going on around hear ? asked Jess

Welcome Boys and Girls of all ages said a voice and they trun to see a guy in a clown outfit shows up in a little car and gets out

Now who whants to hear a story ? asked the clown

No said the DigiDestined and tear digimon and Leomon and Lopmon

Oh you will like this one said the Clown and gets out a picters to tell the story about them

Once a time tear wear Five little Digibratz and tear digimon and two fanboys said the Clown

Hey said Leomon and Lopmon

They battled the dark four and they made tear way to the dark masters but they wear killed and lord ShadowSeraphimon took over the human world and the Digimon world

The End said the Clown was iint that a nice story kids ? he asked

That was a story ? asked Amber you forget the part wear we kick your butt she said

Well some kids nevr to love storys do they ? asked the clown

And he took off his outfit to be shown as a digimon with two It has four swords on his back and yellow boots and fire like hair

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on srceen

That is Piedmon He's a Mega Phantom Digimon of the worst kind! You never know what he's gonna look like next!" read Haila

lord ShadowSeraphimon is going to be so happy wean we take you guys down said Piedmon

As for the Girl said the Angeldigimon i am going to kill you said Piedmon

Trump Sword said Piedmon and frows four swords at her

But Chuumon jumped in the way to save her

No Chuumon said Amber and picked him up

Place destroy the dark masters bring the Digimon world back to what it was said Chyymon and he dies and gets deleted

No said Amber with some tears down her face

Oh what a same said Piedmon

You monster we will never let you get a way with this said Trent

Okay guys now is the time to go Mega said Jess

Okay said the digimon

Triceramon digivolve to VictoryGreymon

Pandamon digivolve to Vikemon

Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon

Mistymon digivolve to Dynasmon

Hippogriffomon digivolve to Gryphonmon

My what nice Mega digimon you have said Piedmon

All the better to kick you down said Vikemon

Well meet my Friends said Piedmon than out of nowear MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon show up

Lets take them losers down said Ophanimon

I am with you on that said VictoryGreymon

Air Sefirot Crystals said Ophanimon and meaks a powerle Crystal and fires it at the dark Masters

Dramon Breaker said Victory Greymon Performs a heroic sword technique with the Dramon Breaker

Dragon's Roar said Dynasmon Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands

Viking Axe said Vikemon and frows his Axe at the dark masters

Legendary Blade said Gryphonmon and his wings trun to a powerfule blade and nurse it at the dark masters

Did they destroy them ? asked Haila

After the smoke cleard the dark masters wear not hurt

Oh place did you think that cord kill us ? asked MetalSeadramon

Your Mega digimon are new so they cant destroy us just yet said Puppetmon

Now lets just this party said Piedmon

Final Spell said Piedmon and makes a box and puts the mega digimon in and truns them back in to tear Rookie froms

Guys are you okay ? asked Jess

It is no good no matter how Strong we get they are just to powerful for us said Patamon

Now to wipe you Digibratz out once and for all said Piedmon

Than a pink bull shows up and it this Piximon

Piximon ? asked Jess what are you doing hear he asked

Saving you kids said Piximon and makes a to save them and send them somewear safe

lets kill this Pixi said Machinedramon

At the pink bull Amber full a powerful bast from the funfair

Amber and the other know that Piximon was killed

End of chapter 40


	41. Under the Digisea

Episode 41 Under the Digisea

After Piximon saved the DigiDestined from the evil Dark masters Piximons pink bull takes them to the beach and they land tear

Oh man I cant believe that the Dark masters have taking over said Jess

What Matters is that we have got to end tear evil and save the digimon world said Trent

But what do we do now ? asked Haila

Than Jess looked up from the sky

from the sky the Dark maters wear looking with tear computer

Well looks like the digibratz have made it save to the beach said Piedmon

Well who is going to wipe them out than ? asked Puppetmon

I will do it once and for all said MetalSeadramon let me do it

Okay i will send you MetalSeadramon but do not fail lord ShadowSeraphimon

No fear i wont said MetalSeadramon and leaves the room

Back at the beach the DigiDestined are looking around to see if any digimon or humans are Left

Oh man we will never find any one hear said Floramon

Than they see a Snack Shack

Oh come on said Jess only someone that dume word believe that

Food said Lopmon and runs to the Snack shack

Lopmon i said get back hear said Jess

Oh come on guys are you coming ? he asked

Lets go than said Trent

Okay said Gotsumon

As Trent Lopmon Leomon Amber Floramon and Haila and Patamon got in

Than Amber hears something

Guys what was that ? asked Amber

Than out of the send a digimon comes out that was made out of borns showed up

Welcome said the digimon

What digimon is that ? asked Trent

than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That digimon is SkullScorpiomon don't let the name full you his tail has poisonous spikes will make you Wise you wear back home read Floramon

Now to take you out said SkullScorpiomon

And nurse a sleep say on them and they end up fast a sleep

Well MetalSeadramon will pay me lots of money for this said SkullScorpiomon

Outside Jess is wondering what is going on in side

Hey big brother what is going on ? asked Yue

Don't know yue said jess

Than they hear a sound

What was that ? asked Bearmon

Oh no something is hear said Terriermon

We better hide under a rock said Bearmon

Good idea said Jess and they hide under a rock

And they see MetalSeadramon heading to the Snack shack and SkullScorpiomon comes out to meet him

Who is that digimon ? asked Yue

That is SkullScorpiomon replied Terriermon

Good job SkullScorpiomon said MetalSeadramon you did something good for once

Thank you my lord said SkullScorpiomon

Well do i get my paymind ? asked SkullScorpiomon

Well hear you go you overgrown bug said Metalsearamon and give him a bag of clams

Oh yes thank you lord Meatalsearamon said Skullscopiomon and starts eating them

Well let me have a look said MetalSeadramon and looks out of the window and see that tear are only three of them you dume ass said MetalSeadramon

My lord i thote tear was five said SkullScorpiomon

I wanted them all dead you fool just do it or i will kill you said MetalSeadramon

Yes my said SkullScorpiomon starts to look for them

Okay guys we will need to come up with a plane said Jess

Okay now to set this Snack shack on fire said Metalsearamon

And nurse his River of power to set it on fire

Oh man what is next ? asked Bearmon

Well time to go said Metalsearamon and heads back to the sea

Okay lets save the team said Terriermon

Bearmon Digivolve to Grizzlymon

Terriermon Digivolve to Angemon

Than Grizzlymon brake in and gets out Trent Amber And haila Floramon Patamon and Gotsumon

Okay i have got them out said Grzzlymon

But we have got to stop that SkullScorpiomon said Angemon

Okay we better to that as well said Grzzlymon

At the beach Skullscorpiomon is still looking for Jess and Yue

Hey ugly said a voice

And SkullScorpiomon truns to see Grzzlymon and Angemon

Well you are the digibratz little pets said SkullScorpiomon

We are more than just pets said Angemon

We are the DigiDestined Friends said Grzzlymon and they will always be with us

Oh place wean i am done with you all will be Left is deta said SkullScorpiomon

Remember Grzzlymon his level is ultimate said Angemon

Got it replied Grzzlymon

Poison Pierce said SkullScorpiomon Pierces angewith the poisonous sting on his tail-tip.

But angemon jumps out of the way

Hand of fate said Angemon and nurse his fist to brake SkullScorpiomon's tail

No you broke it said Skullscorpiomon

Oh send me the bill said Angemon

Okay lets Digivolve one more time said Grzzlymon

Okay replied Anemon

Grizzlymon Digivolve to Pandamon

Angemon digivolve to Hippogriffomon

Okay lets take this creep out said pandamon

Bamboo Punch said Pandamon nurse nurse his fist to know out Skullscorpiomon

Hey that hurt said Skullscorpiomon

Heatwave said Hippogriffomon and nurse his wings to Blows super-heated air. that bolis SkullScorpiomon

Ow hot hot said Skullscorpiomon and he jumps in the sea

Lets get out of hear said Hippogriffomon and they run off

At a cave Haila Trent and Amber and tear digimon weak up

What happened ? asked Haila

You walked in to a trap said Jess

Oh man that was Ward said Trent

Well we are all okay said Floramon

Than Pandamon and Hippogriffomon trun back to bearmon and Terriermon

Good news we took out that overgrown digimon said Bearmon

Back at the sea Skullscorpiomon is waiting for MetalSeadramon and he shows up but he is not happy

Well have you found them ? asked Meatalseasramon

Oh master they got away said Skullscorpiomon

You over grown bug said Meatalsearamon you have failed me for the last time he said and nurse his nurse to blast Sullscorpiomon and kill him

Looks like i will have to do it myself said Meatalsearamon

End of chapter 41


	42. smells like Meatalsearamon

Episode 42 smells like Meatalsearamon

We are shown back at the cave wear the DigiDestined are coming up with a plane b

Okay guys we need to find way to bet Meatalsearamon said Jess

But we need to find a way some how said Haila

Than a blast is hard and the rocks fall down

What was that ? asked Leomon

Than they see Meatalsearamon with a army of Octomon and coelamon

What digimon are they ? asked Trent

than the Digimon Analyser shows up on scene

The octo ones are octomon tear Spurting Ink can blind you read Amber

And the other one is coelamon and his Fossil Bite will give you a bat scar read Patamon

You digibratz give up now or i will destroy you all said Meatalsearamon

Guys i have a plane said Jess

What is it ? asked Trent

We are going to brake out of the gave said Jess

Okay said Trent and the others

Than the wall brakes and a old Friend shows up and it is Ikkakumon.

Ikkakumon long time no see said Jess

Than Ikkakumon eats them up

Sorry kids but i need to save you said Ikkakumon and dives in the sea

ThanMeatalsaramon brakes in to the cave.

Sir it looks like they got away said a Octomon

I know that you ittlot said Meatalsearamon

you two. he said

Yes sir said the two Octomon

Under the sea the DigiDestined wear in side Ikkakumon.

Hey what happened ? asked Baermon

All i remember is getting eating alive said Trent

Sorry about that said a voice it was the only way to save you kids

Thanks replied Jess

So what is going on ? asked Haila and Patamon

Well after you kids Left ShadowSeraphimon leaft Meatalsearamon to take over the sea. said Ikkakumon

It feels kind of weard being in side of you said Amber

Sorry said Ikkakumon it was the only way to save you .

So wear are we than ? asked Jess

Under the sea replied Ikkakumon

What scearm Jess you eat us and we are under the sea ? .

Than something blast Ikkakumon.

What was that ? asked Trent

That was Meatalsearamon's army of Octomon and coelamon show up.

Remember lord Meatalsearamon whants them dead said Coelamon

Sir yes sir said the other Coelmon

Than The Octomon get on to Ikkakumon and the Celamon start to attack them

Than Ikkakumon sings in a round and gets some of the Octomon's off him and keeps on going

Heat Top said Ikkakumon and his His horn becomes very hot and he strikes the octomon and Coelmon with it and gets them off

Than they make it off sea to land

And the Digimon and the DigiDestined get out of Ikkakumon

Thanks for the help said Yue

Your welcome said Ikkakumon

Than out of the sea Meatalsearamon bust out and is not that happy.

It is time for you digibratz to die said Meatalsearamon

River of Power said Meatalsearamon and shoots his power from his nose and Ikkakumon jumps in the way to save them

Ikkakumon said Jess

To bad said Meatalsearamon

That is it said Jess and the others than tear digivice power up

Gotsumon warp Digivolve to VictoryGreymon

Bearmon warp Digivolve to Vikemon

Floramon warp Digivolve to Ophanimon

Patamon warp Digivolve to Dynasmon

Terriermon warp Digivolve to Gryphonmon

Than vikemon nurse his weapon to brake his nose

No you broke it said Meatalsearamon

Than Opanimon and Dynasmon and Cryphone hold him still

Okay do it now said the digimon

Okay said Victory Greymon

And nurse his two Dramon Breaker to go in side and destroy Meatalsearamon

Yes they did it said Jess

Than they turn back to tear In-Traing forms

Than the digikids run up to Ikkakumon

Place save are world and your world said Ikkakumon than he dies and his deta fly up in the air and so dose Meatalsearamon

Than the ground shakes

What is going on said Jess

Now with Meatalsearamon out is place is falling apart said Tanemon and they leave

Back at the dark masters Base they have seen what happened

Looks like your next said Piedmon

Okay look out digibratz i am going for you said Puppetmon

End of capter 42


	43. The Dangerous Game of doom

Episode 43 The Dangerous Game of doom

After stooping the firsts dark master The DigiDestined are walking in the woods and they stop to find out what to do next

Okay so we have taken down one dark master so who is next ? asked Jess

Whee it has do we someone said Amber

Than Trent truns to see Haila bilden some tom stones for the digimon that helped them

Hey Haila what are you doing ? asked Jess

Making some tooms for the digimon that helped us said Halia

Haila digimon don't die remember they just get reborn said Gummymon

Well we better get going than said Jess

Jess what is wrong if you said Trent as he was mad at him

What ? asked Jess

Cant you see we have lost so much and me don't need a war Monger for a leader said Trent

And Jess looks a little bit shocked

After that the Kids and tear digimon keep walking on the woods Jess still cant take what Trent said to him

Man why dose Trent think that i am some kind of monster said Jess talking to himself

Than Trent dose the same thing

Maybe i was a little hard on jess said Trent talking to him self

Than Yue looks up at the sky

Hey Yue what is wrong ? asked Gummymon

Kind of feels like that someone is spying on us said Yue

You must be getting that in your head said Gymmymon and they walk off

On a Tv Puppetmon was with one of his henchman who was a Karatenmon

Man wean will the digibratz get hear ? asked Puppetmon

Lord Puppetmon lets just wait than till they come said Karatenmon

No way said Puppetmon it this got that i have my controll said Puppetmon and plays with it

As Jess and the others wear walking the ground started to move

Hey guys are we moveing ? asked yue

What ? asked Jess

We are moveing said Trent

Oh boy this is so much fun said Puppetmon

My lord let me do the Dance of Good job ? asked Karatenmon

Okay do it than said Puppetmon

Than Karatemon srats to dance

Okay just keep doing it said Puppetmon than he walked up to his toy box and gets out toys that looked like the DigiDestined

Oh good this will be so fun said Puppetmon

Than the Ground stops

Hey the Ground stooped said Amber

Who the hell is doing this ? asked Patamon

Back at Puppetmon's house Puppetmon has just set up a play mat with his toys

Oh boy this will be so fun said Puppetmon

And moves Jess to the River

Than Jess teliports to the River

And Jess fulls in to the river

Hey is was my favorite Hat said Jess

Oh boy oh boy said Puppetmon Lets see who Else i can play with ? he asked and move Amber with Tsunomon Haila with Trent and Bearmon and Tanemon Yue with Leomon and Lopmon

And Pagumon and Tokomon

Okay now to play with The leaders little Sister said Puppetmon

My lord what shell i do ? asked Karatenmon

You can take cear of the others said Puppetmon the girl is mine he said and runs off to find Yue

Guys are you okay ? asked Yue

I think so said Tanemon

We better find the others said Leomon

Than out of nowear Puppetmon shows up

Well Well said Puppetmon look who is hear he said

Yue Sand back said Leomon i will stop him

No he is a Mega digimon said Yue you will get killed

Yue i want you to be my playmate said Puppetmon

What ? said Yue

And hear is your play toy said Puppetmon and frows Yue a real live gun

As Yue got it it started fireing everwear

Hey are you mad ? asked Yue i cnat play with guns they kill people

Well come on than said Puppetmon

Okay than said Yue and walks with Puppetmon to his house of death and traps

What are we going to tell Jess ? asked Tanemon

I don't know said Lopmon

Back at Puppetmon's fun house Yue is runging from Puppetmon who are playing hide and seek with the gun

Yue is Runging to a safe place away from Puppetmon

Oh bYue come out come out wear ever you are said Puppetmon

Back at the woods the team meet up

Guys are you all okay ? asked Jess

Yes we are said Amber

And Jess see that Yue is not with theme

Guys wear is Yue ? asked Jess

About that said Lopmon Puppetmon took her

What ? asked Jess

Than out from the sky Karatenmon shows up

Welcome Digibratz said karatenmon

than the Digimon Analyser shows up scene

That Digimon is Karatenmon a Wizard Digimon whose name and design are derived from the mythological Karasu-tengu And his Feather Flare will hurt the most read Gummymon

Well who whants to get hurt first ? asked Karatenomon

Come on than said Trent ready to take him on

Trent we need to work togher said Jess

No way said Trent i am sick of you always trieing to get me to help you said Trent this time i am doing this on my own

Lets do this Pagumon said Trent

Okay said Pagumon

Pagumon digi... but nothing happend

And Trent is a little bit shocked and his crest is not crowing and his Difivice is not working

Back at Puppetmon's house Yue runs in to a dark room wear a Pumpkinmon and a Mushroommon

Hey who are you kid ? asked Mushroommon

I am hiding from Puppetmon don't tell him said Yue and hides under a wooding box

Than Puppetmon comes in with his gun

Hey you two did you see a little girl ? asked Puppetmon

As he was talking Yue seaked out

She is at that wooding box said Pumpkinmon

And Puppetmon takes a look and Yue is not tear

Hey you lied said Puppetmon and starts to shoot them and kills them

And Yue runs a fast as she can get back hear said Puppetmon and runs after her

And she ends up in a dead end

I got you now said Puppetmon

Than Yue comes up with a idea

Man you are so weak said Yue you have no frends

I do said Puppetmon i will show you and runs off

I did it said Yue and runs in to his play room and found the stuff they nursed on her and her Friends and Yue destroys it

And gets some rope and gets out safely

And Puppetmon shows up with a toy Friend he made

She tricked me said Puppetmon who is not happy

Back at the battle Karatenmon is still battling and Tsunomon has just gone bearmon

Okay Bearmon one more time said Jess

Got it said Bearmon

Bearmon Digivolves to Grizzlymon

Than Karatenmon see Trent and gets gis sowrds out

Trent said Jess

Than Grizzlymon jumps to nurse his Crews to get in to Karatenmon stomic and kills him

Grizzlymon truns back to Bearmon

Why did you do that for ? asked Trent

Saveing you said Jess

What is with you ? asked Haila

Yes you have truned to a real jerk said Amber

Than Yue shows up

Yue you are safe said Jess

Yes and i stoped Puppetmon from toying with us said Yue

As they are talking Trent feels that something is stopping him and him and Pagumon walk in to the woods as Lopmon sees them leave the team

End of Epsidoe 43


	44. Friend Vs friend

Episode 44 Friend Vs friend

We are Shown at the woods wear the Kids and the digimon are looking for Trent

Trent said Amber wear are you ? she asked

It this to time to play hide and seek said Jess

Big bro wear is Trent ? asked Yue

That is What i whant to know said Jess

I do said Lopmon

Well Tell Us than said Haila

Well Trent just felt a little well sad said Lopmon And Left

And you did not tell us said Jess angry and mad

Bro is okay said Yue

Sorry Yue and Lopmon said Jess it this just that me and Trent Are Friends

Well Find them said Amber puting her hand on Jess soder

Well he cant be far said Jess looking up in the sky

Some wear at a lake Trent is siting next to a old Tree with Pagumon

Trent whats wrong ? asked Pagumon

It this just that i need to find my self said Trent

As they are walking Puppetmon and a lerage land digimon are looking at them

Well Mater Puppetmon shell we begin the attck ? asked the Digimon

No not let said Puppetmon wait than tuill they come

Back at the woods Jess and the others are still walking

Man how are we going to find Trent ? asked Jess

Hey long time no see said a voice and the DigiDestined trun to see the evil Puppetmon

Puppetmon said Jess it has bean a long day leave now or we wont kick your butt

Oh no i have got someing just for you said Puppetmon oh boys

Out of the trees 3 Garbagemon showed up with pink bodys a bazooka and nuseing a Garbagecan to move around

What are they ? asked Amber

than the Digimon Analyser shows up scene

They are Garbagemon's they always smail bad and tear Junk Chunker is way bad as well read Lopmon

Okay boys lets do the jet stream attack boys said the Garbagemon leader

Got you said the seagond

Lets do it said the theard one

Jet stream attack said the 3 and started shoting pink poo

And everyone ducks under cover

Thats it said Tanemon no more nice girl

And Amber's digivice powers up

Tanemon digivolve to Floramon digivolve to Darcmon

And Darcmon gets out her sword to battle them

The 3 Garbagemon get thear bazooka Dracmon

Dracmon jumps on the first one

Hey did she just steped on me like a steping stone ? asked The Garbagemon leader

Than Dracmon strked the seagond one and the theard one jumped out of the way

And Puppetmon is looking from up a tree

Oh boy this is so much fun he said

Back at the lake Trent is frowing stones mad about Jess his frends and his life as a begin one of the DigiDestined

Whats the matter ? asked a voice

What ? asked trent and truns to see the same digimon that was with puppetmon

Welcome said the digimon

Trent saidPagumon as he came

who are you ? Trent asked

than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

My name is Tortomon a Reptile Digimon and my Strong Carapace can take out a digimon in two secs read Tortomon

Be cearfule trent said Pagumon he is bad and the badist of them

Now Now said Tortomon that was a long time ago

What do you want with us ? Trent asked

Just to tell you some good need help said Tortomon

Back at the woods The DigiDestined are still battleing the last two

Okay guys we need to digivolve one more time said Jess

Got it said Yue

we have your back said Halia

And tear digivice powers up

Tokomon digivolve to Patamon

Gummymon digivolve to Terriermon

Boom buble said Patamon and shoots out a bubble of air that shoots at one of the two Garbagemon

Okay Bearmon we need you to warpdigivolve said Jess

Got you said Bearmon

Bearmon warpdigivolve to Vikemon

Okay time to take out the Garbagemon said Vikemon

Viking Axe said Vikemon and puts the seagond one

Nice job said Jess

No problem said Vikemon

Back at the Tree Puppetmon looked a little bit sceard

Oh man my playtoys are geting killed said Puppetmon and jumps off and runs off

Back at the Lake Trent and Pagumon are talking with Tortomon

You know what your problem is ? asked Tortomon someone is stoing you from geting to your full power

What are you talking about ? replied Pagumon

Let me show you said Tortomon showing him the face of jess at the lake

What Jess ? said a shocked Trent

It this true kid said Tortomon

Trent renambers back at School wean he was pertecting a littlenkid from a gang called Cobras

Hey get out of are way brat said a older teen

Did you mum tell you to stay out of poeples work said the seagond older teen

And did you mother ever did you picking on little kids is worng ? replied Trent

Than The little kid runed away

Maybe we will do it to you than

Than Jess showed up

Hey Trent need help ? asked Jess

Than the gang attcked

After a long battle Jess and Trent came out as the wingers

Hey Trent you shode of called me said Jess

Thanks Jess said Trent as they handsake

And we are shown back at the lake wear Trent is still upset that Jess is holding him back

Trent look at me said Pagumon you dont have to lliseing to Jess or me or Tortomon you are who you whant to be said Pagumon

Than Trent smiles and his digivice powers back makeing pagumon to warpdigivolve to Victory Greymon

Come on Trent i will show you said Victory Greymon and they fly off

Not bad said Tortomon i nused every fin in my power to trick him but i have to say he is not that bad

Trent i will show you what true power is like said Victory Greymon

Back at the lake Puppetmon shows up

Well did you do it ? asked Puppetmon

Yes Trent and his digimon will be battle his frends said Tortomon

Good said Puppetmon

But i need to tell you something said Tortomon Trent is strong so are the orhers they have something you dont

I dont need to hear it from you said Puppetmon

Puppet Pummel and Throws the wooden cross on back like a sharp boomerang and kills Tortomon

Oh man now im mad said Puppetmon but that dose not matter now and leaves

Back at the woods Jess and the others are still battleing the last Garbagemon

He is no fast said Darcmon

Than out of nowear two swords cut him in hafe

Hey what was that ? asked Amber

Than Victory Greymon and Trent showed up

Trent your back said Jess and runs up to him but Victory Greymon frows is sword next to the ground next to jess

Trent what the Hell ? asked Jess

Gome on jess lets battle you and me said Trent

Gome on Vikemon said Victory Greymon lets do this you and me he said

What is wrong ? asked Vikemon

And now two frends go head to head and thear digimon

End of episode 44


	45. Back to how it all started

Episode 45 Back to how it all started

We are shown back at the woods Trent and Victory Greymon have just truned thear back on thear frends

Trent i dont know what has goten in to you said Jess

Come on than said Trent i am not seard of you and they star to Fhite

And so do Victory Greymon and Vikemon

Trent punch Jess in the face

Come on than said Jess runing up to trent you whant some

Jess stop cryed Yue or i will tell mum and dad you are fhiting

Sorry Yue said Jess wipeing the blood from his mouth i have got to make seance to trent

Maybe its time for a new leader said Trent and goes for him

At the other battle Victor Greymon and Vikemon are punching and hiting eachother

We have got to do something said Floramon or they are going to kill eachother

We cant said Leomon me and lopmon cant go mega and you guys cant unless Jess or the others are in real truble

Man i hate it said Terriermon and close his eyes

Up at a tree Pupetmon is waching the battle

Oh yes this is like a late barthday gift said Puppetmon if they destory each other is will be more easy

Than a powerfule Litht shows up and truns Victory Greymon and Vikemon back to thear In-traing fomes

Trent Jess Halia Amber Yue and the digimon are talking to the past back at the human world

Hey wear the hell are we ? asked Trent

Welocme said a female voice

And they see a bruitefulw woman in a white dreese and had blond hair and white skin and blue eyes

Hey what are you ment to be ? asked Jess

I am a digimon said the blond hire woman

But you are not like are digimon or the other digimon we have saw replied Yue

No i am a digimon that took a frome of a human a long time ago said the blond hair woman

So what are you doing hear any way ? asked Yue and why did you sent us hear ?

To show you why you wear Cosing said the blond haired woman and truns the room to a lap wear People in hoods are working

Hey what is this place ? asked Jess looking at one of them

They cant see you said the blond haired woman is this all in the past

Come with me i need to show you something said the blond haired woman and they walk with her

And they walk in to see a old man looking in to a dark orb

Hey they are the drak orbs we had to stop said Amber

Yes they whear before they wear nused for evil said the blond haired woman

Than the old man gets bkown alway buy the dark orb

And his son shows up

Father what happend ? asked his son and runs up to help him

Son i fear that ShadowSeraphimon is free said his father get the others now

Than they are shown at a hall room wear the people in the hoods are talking to the old man

You see that that ShadowSeraphimon is free we need to find five kids who have the power to stop him

How can we ? asked a older man we dont have the power to do that

Yes we need some at the other world said the old man

Than they are shown at the city wear the two digimon battled at tokyo all the years back

And we see a youner jess and yue

Hey thear i am said Yue i was so cute

What is all of this have to do with us ? asked Trent we only saw it from are windows and haila is from the digimon world

I will show you the digimon you saw all the years back said the blond haired woman

Than the digimon Analyser show's up on screen

That digimon is Gorliamon he was sent to the human world the the years back read the blond hair woman

And the other digimon was known as Majiramon you kids saw him all the years back as well

Than they are shown at the lap wear they are working on five digi eggs

And jees and the others walk up to them

Hey they must be your digi eggs said Leomon

hey thears yours floramon said Amber

And mine said Pagumon

And they are your crest said Leomon

Place tell me your Crest and what they reparsent you ? asked The blond haired woman

I am Love said AMBER looking at it

And i am Hope said Halia

And i am Courage said Jess

And i am Light said Yue

And..i..a..am..frendship said Trent looking away

The work was done said the blond haired woman but lord ShadowSeraphimon found it

Than the lap doors blow up and ShadowSeraphimon shows up with a army of robotic digimon

Kill them all make sure they do not get out said ShadowSeaphimon

And thery start shooting and kills them

We got to do something said Jess

I am sorry said the blond haired woman this is all in the past

The digimon are tankmons and Mekanorimon and Gradramons said Haila we saw them back at the base

Than Tankmons shoot the old man and falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood and his son runs up to him

Father said his son

Gennai get the egges out of hear said the old man and dies

And Gennai runs to the egges

That man is Gennai ? asked Jess in a shocked voice

And Gennai see ShadowSeaphimon walking to them

But Gennai gets them but ShadowSeaphimon frows a dark orb in his back and Gennai gets in Shadow Seaphimon's ship

Stop him said Shadow Seahimon dont shot my ship and a army of Mekanorimon's fly after them

And he gets out

And One of them shot the ship and Terriermons egges drops and lands in the jungle

No my egg said Terriermon so that is how i was lost

Hey cear up we are back togher now said Yue and Terriermon smiles

And Patamons egg lands at Haila's villge before it was destoyed

So that word explance you patamon said Haila

And than the last 3 made it to the Primary Village said the blond haired woman

Than we see Jess digimon haching and Bearmons baby froms pops out

Than i was bron said Punimon

And We see Punimon Botamon and Yuramon looking up at the sky hopeing her partners show up

And two years later they two

And the flashback ends

And that is all said The blond haired woman

What about the dark maters ? asked Trent

And ShadowSeaphimon ? replied Amber

We dont know his plane yet ? said The blond hair woman you have to stop him before he destoys your world and are world and she desipers and they end up back at the woods

And puppetmon has all rady leaft

Guys i need to go said Trent and him and Pagumon leave

Trent wait you have the crest of frendship said Jess

Frendship i know said Trent i have not bean a true frend i need some to to face what i did and walks off

I need to go to said Haila

what ? asked Jess

It this just ShadowSeaphimon is my father and i cant kill him said Halia and she walks off

I am going too said Patamon and Lemon and Lemon and they walk off with her

Big bro ? asked Yue

Guys we need to stop puppetmon and i know Trent Haila patamon and lemon will come back said Jess and they go to Puppetmons base to battle him once and fall all

End of epsiode 45


	46. A new Friend ?

Episode 46 A new Friend ?

We are shown at the dark woods a army of woodmons are rungng after a digimon

And he is runging and he truns out to be Fugmon who is runging as feast as he can

Than out of nowear a big meatle ball shows up out of nowear and lands at the woodmon's and Fugmon gets blown alway

Than out of the destoyed woods A meatl money shows up who truns out to be Etemon but now in mega

Oh yes baby time to get my pay back on the digibratz said the now mega Etemon

At the woods Halia and Leomon and Patamon are haveing Lunch Halia is looking at the sun thinking about what will become of her father wean they stop him

Hey Halia are you okay ? asked Patamon

Yes i am said Halia but it this just what am i going to do wean i stop him or kill him and she starts crying

Haila i understand how you are feeling said Leomon i know we will find a way to save him

Thanks replied Halia

Than they see Fugmon walking up to them who is badly hurt and fulls down

Oh no it this Fugmon said Patamon lets get out of this place before he finds us

No guys he is bady hurt said Halia we are going to help him

Okay than said Leomon as he got up

And Halia got out her bag and opend it and got out Some Medison and Banges

Hey you are the digibratz said Fugamon

We are hear to help you said Halia

Back at the woods Lopmon Jess Bearmon Amber Folramon and Yue and Terriermon are walking in the woods Yue stops to doze off a little bit

Hey Yue are you tired ? asked Jess as he stoped and got down

A little said Yue as he ruped her eyes

I am sure we will find Puppetmon soon and stop him said Jess

Come on Yue hop up smiled Jess and Yue gets on his back

Okay up Up thear ? asked Jess

And Yue smiles and fulls a sleep

My Jess you are a good brother said Amber

Thanks said Jess

As they are walking they see Puppetmon's Bace that is a play house

Man we made it said Amber

Than Yue weaks up

Hey bro are we thear yet ? asked Yue

We are replied Jess

Back at the woods Fugamon weaks up to find his arm in bandeses

Hey whats this ? asked Fugamon

Hi said Leomon as he came back with some fire wood

What are you guys doing hear ? asked Fugamon

Stoping the dark masters said Halia as she showed up with Patamon

You are stoping the dark masters ? asked Fugamon

Yes replied Patamon wean we stop them we will stop ShadowSeraphimon

I want to help said Fugamon he has taken this to far i only wha nted to join for hurting people but its not fun anymore

Than they hear a evil leach

I know that voice said Leomon

Than puppetmon shows up ready to wipe out Haila and the others

Puppetmon i knew you wear comeing said patamon

Than Haila's digivice powers up

Patamon

Paramon warpdigivolve to Dynasmon

Okay make my day you walking puppet said Dunasmon

Okay killing you will be more easy unlike sending my men to do it said Puppetmon

Than they hare a Tarzen like cry

What the hell is that ? Asked Puppetmon

Than a Big Mealt Money drops down to the ground with Black sunshades and it is Etemon but now mega and bad as ever and not just his voice

Hey Digibratz missed me ? asked The new Etemon

It that Etemon ? asked Halia

It cant be said Leomon Jess and Pandamon destoyed him

Oh yes i was desoyed said Mega Etemon but now i am the new Etemon you can call me MetalEtemon

Than The digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

"We thought Etemon was tough, MetalEtemon's a Mega Digimon! After his Banana Slip attack, they'll have to peel us off the floor!"

Hey i don't know who you are but i saw them first said Puppetmon

Oh yes but take this said MetalEtemon Banana Slip and fows a Banana at his face

And Than Puppetmon and MetalEtemon beging to attck each other

Dynasmon truns back to Patamon and runs alway with Halia Leomon and Fugamon and they run in to the dark woods

Back at Puppetmons bace Jess Amber Yue and Bearmon And floramon and Lopmon are bedind a rock

And they see Two digimon gruding it

So what are we up for this time ? asked Yue

Than the digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That digimon is Biyomon they may be cute but there Spiral Twister can relly hurt read Amber

And the other digimon is Soulmon they make all kinds of curses and bad stuff to happen read Jess

Okay guys lets do a all out attck said Jess

Got up said Floramon and Bearmon

Stamen Rope said Floramon and nuse her vine to grape them

Bear Roll said Bearmon and sreams at the two gards

Ow my ears said Biyomon place can you stop doing that ? she asked

Wait what ? askded Terriormon

We Don't want to work for Puppetmon any more said Soulmon he is evil

I understand what they are saying said Yue Puppetmon only cears about him self

We will help you get in if you like said Biyomon

Relly ? asked Jess tanks

and they go in

In side a little fire truk shows up

Hey toys said Lopmon

Dont said Yue and frows it alway

Don't touch anything said Yue

Got it replied Lopmon

Than Puppetmon shows up

Hey someone is in my house said Puppetmon and runs with his hammer

Than Biyomon and Soulmon get out a Canon and starts shoting at him

Hey who is doing that ? he asked

Back at the woods Halia Lemon and Patamon are walking than they see a Angel or my be Frend or Foe

Than of Episode 46


	47. The last game of puppetmon

Episode 47 The last game of puppetmon

We see Puppetmon runging to his house with his Puppet hammer in his hand

Oh man he is comeing for us said Jess

Than Puppetmon brakes down the door

He is hear sreamed Amber and Puppetmon Brakes dowb the door and pops his head out of the hole

Hears Puppetmon smiled Puppetmon

Guys lets do this said Jess

Okay said Bearmon lets do this

Back at The woods Halia Leomon Patamon and Fugamon

Hello said said the Angel digimon

Hey who are you ? asked Patamon

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen

My name is MagnaAngemon i am hear to help you and get you alway from this place read Mana Angemon

Come now said Mana Angemon and they follow him

Than metaletemon see thear Footprints

Oh yes Baby this is to easy smiled Meateetemon as he got the dirt from his hand

Than Mana Angemon brings Halia Patamon Leomon and Fugamon to a desoyed Town

They have a look around every thing was desoyed house lamps and streets

Oh man this is terrible said Haila as she looked around

Yes i know said mana Angemon ShadowSeraphimon drove the people from this town out

Do you know wear they are ? asked Halia

I sent them to a safe place wear the dark masters or ShadowSeraphimon cant find them

That good to hear said Halia

Than Leomon see the old restaurant wear him Lopmon Trent and Gotsumon had to work at

Hey i renamber that place said Leomon that is wear Mr Lee made me work as his SLave

Good we can nuse that has are hideout for the time said Mana Angemon and they go in only to see it badly desoyed

Oh my god said Halia look at this place

I know replied Patamon it this shocking

Than Mana Angemon truns back to Piddomon

Piddomon said Halia it this good to see you and she hugs him

It this good to see you two smiled Piddomon

Wait how can you Digivole ? asked Patamon you Don't have a partner#

Well it all started wean you set me free from the Dark orbs

And we are shown flashbacks off it all

After the digivice power set me free something else happend it help me to digivole

But the only problem is i can only go a short time said Piddomon as he punsh the door

The more i nuse it the more i have to de digivolve

Well what makes you so good ? asked Fugamon maybe i can cut your wings

And they start Fhiting

Than at a broken wall little red eyes show up

And Fugamon ans Piddomon are still batting each other

Fugamon we have no time for this said Piddomon Cant you see that we need to stop the dark masters and ShadowSeraphimon and bring back the digimon world to what it was

You think i enjoy seeing this ? asked Fugamon

Than they look and see the red eyes at the broken window

Hey who is in thear show yourself said Piddomon

Than out of the broken window poped out the Pagumon's

Hey you are the Pagumon's we saw a last time said Halia

Oh its good to see you said the Pagumon's and they jump on her

We are shown at Pupetmons house Jess Amber and Yues digimon have just went to the Ultimate Leavel

Okay guys lets take down this walking wood man said Pandamon

Good idea said Angewoman

Lets do this said Hippogriffomon

Oh year said Puppetmon and Brkes a window and gets out than out of the ground a army of Lego like digimon show up

Hey Lego ? digimon ? asked Jess what are they

Than the Digimon Analyser show's up on screen shows up on sceen

They are Toy Agumon they always have bean made out of Lego and if you go to Lego land you see them eating lego read Lopmon

Okay guys lets take down that army of blocks said Jess

Okay lets do this than said Pandamon

And they battle them

Back at the detsoyed city Halia is talking to the Pagumon

So what happend to you older brother ReARMON ? aked Haila

Well wean you leaft the dark masters showed up and sent armys to wipe us out and Rearmon was killed him as well

Are home was desyoed said the younger Pagumon and they all start to cry

I cant belive that said Haila

How can they do that said Fugamon doing that anyway

Humm you nuse to work for the evil force said Patamon

Yes you kind of did said Leomon

It has to end said Piddomon the Dark masters will wipe out are worlds wean they wipe out the digimon world

ShadowSeraphimon will go to the human world and trun that to his own world

But you and the others can stop ShadowSeraphimon from desoying both worlds

Wean you become one with the others you can stop The dark masters than ShadowSeraphimon

I belive you can stop them said Piddomon you stoped one evil digimon one after a other and with your powers you can stop the darkness

Well lets do this than said Patamon its time to stop hideing and star being heros

Okay guys lets do this said Halia

Back at Puppetmon's house Pandamon and the others are wipeing out the ToyAgumon's

Bamboo Punch said Pandamon and takes out five Toy agumon's

Heaven's Charm said Angewoman and Creates a cross like shape that acts as an attack. thats down a army of ToyAgumon's

Sonic Voice said Hippogriffomon and dose a powerfule sonic sream and gets the Toy Agumon run away

Oh man i cant belive this said Puppetmon as he was a bit shocked about it

Okay time for mega said Jess

Pandamon Digivolve to Vikemon

Oh trie this on for size said Puppetmon and his house thans to a robot like transformer

Than at the desoyed City metaletemon shows up and is not happy

Hey come on out baby said metaletemon

And brakes down the door in the bar

If you want them come for me said Piddomon

Piddomon Digivolve to Mana Angemon

Okay lets do this said Mana Angemon and barkes out of the window and Meatletamon dose as well

Patamon you have to help him said Halia

Okay said Patamon

MagnaAngemon nuse his sword to battle Meatleatmon but it did not do muvh demige on him

My trun said meatleatmon Heavy Mon-kick said kicks him to the ground

Okay my trun said Patamon

Patamon warp Digivolve to Dynasmon

Dragon's Roar said Dynasmon Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands that badly hurt Meatetmon

Guys you got to get going now said Mana Angemon

Than Fugamon battles Meatatmon

Stop now said Mana Angemon

Guys stop said Haila

Than Meateatmon see her and nuse his dark net work bomb at her but Mana Angemon jumps in to save her

Nooo sreamed Halia

Okay that itsaid Dynasmon Dragon's Roar said Dynasmon and shots his body arpet

Hey how are you doing that ? asked Meatleatmon

My hands are made from Anti- Chrome Digizoid

What no said Metaletemon than ManaAnemon and Fugamon frow thear wepons at him and his bady get desoyed and him as well

No this cant happen to me said Metaletemon and gets desoyed

Than ManaAnemon fulls to the ground hafe Alive

No sreamd Halia

Back at the Battle with Puppetmon the Digi kids are still battling Puppetmon's robot house

Oh man im out of hear said Puppetmon and runs off than he is stoped buy a shadow who is VictoryGreymon

Oh good its you said Puppetmon Don't just stand around take them down he said but Victory Greymon wont move

Oh i will make you said Puppetmon and nuse his strings around Vivtory Greymon but he nuse his sword to brake them arpart

Sorry Puppetmon said Trent no one is leaft to help you beguse you Don't cear about them

Oh i will show you said Puppetmon and runs to them than Victory Greymon cuts him in to bits with his sword and gets Desoyed

Than the Robot house gets desoyed as well

What happend ? asked Vikemon

It seems it was desoyed repiled Angewoman

Than Jess and Amber and Yue see Trent

Hey ternt tanks said Amber

Trent just Smils and walks in to the woods with Victory Greymon

Than the ground starts to barke apart

Oh garte said Jess with out Puppetmon the all woods is brakeing apart we better get out of hear before we go as well

Back at the desoyed city Halia Patamon Fugamon Leomon and the pagumon family are with Mana Angemon

Haila i feel that your frends have stoped Puppetmon and thear are still two more leaft said Mana Angemon

Guys look said Lemon and they see the Froset geting desoyed

Fugamon thank you for your help said Mana Angemon

You wear a Grate enimey cried Fugamon

Than Mana Angemon gets trun to deta and feds away

And they all start to cry

Hey Halia lets go to the Primary Village said Patamon we cord find some of are old frends

Sorry guys said Fugamon it was desoyed as well buy ShadowSeraphimon and no more digi eggs have came

But if we stop the dark masters everthing will be back to what it was said Fugamon

Okay lets go than said Haila i am tired of runging alway lets go and end this

At the a Desert like rode Jess Amber Yue Lopmon Bearmon Terriermon Flormon are walking to the next way to stop the next dark master

End of epsidoe 47


	48. Yue's Sick ? Jess on a Mission!

Episode 48 Yue's Sick ? Jess on a Mission!

We see Jess Yue Amber Baermon Floramon and Terriermon and Lopmon walking in the Rode

Yue starts to feel a little bit dizzy and fulls to the ground

Than Jess truns to see her out cold

Oh no said Jess guys something is wrong with Yue said Jess

And they run to her

Jess Puts his hand on her forehead

Oh no she is bruning up said Jess We need to get her some shade

We are shown at a bus shelter Jess and the others are looking after her

Well we will have to keep her alway from the sun said Amber but her Fever is going to be a real problem

Yue why ? asked Jess has he shed a tear down his face why did you not tell us ?

Big bro are you mad ? asked Yue and she started to choth

Oh no Yue im not mad said Jess as he tried to smile

Than he renambers the day Yue was taken to Hospitol after she run alway from school after a thunderstorm and ended up sick after beging in the rain to long

Than We see Him and bearmon talking to eachother

It this my fulte said Jess i am ment to be her big brother and we never shode of let her came to the digimon world

What are you talking about ? asked Bearmon we need her to save both worlds

I understand that said Jess but i am kind of worried said Jess

Hey guys i found something said Terriermon

What ? asked Amber

We found a near by city said Lopmon

Thats good said Amber Hey Floamon can you go Mega ? asked Amber

Sure can said Floramon

And Ambers and her Digibice powers up

Floramon warpdigivolve to Ophanimon

Okay everyone on The Gient digimon joked Ophanimon

And they make it to the city

Do you think any one is hear ? asked Bearmon

I Don't know said Ophanimon i had a look and it this more like a ghost town

A wait this looks more like parts of citys from are world said Jess

I can see that said Amber new yourk hong kong and London

Than Yue starts to grone

Guys yue is geting more sick said Bearmon

OKay Ophanimon land us down some wear said Jess

Got that said Ophanimon and they land down at a house

In side the house jess is looking for medicine to help yue

No said Jess geting mad wear is it ? he asked

In the bed room Yue is bruing up relly fast

Jess yue needs the Medicine said Floramon

i know i am trieing said Jess but i cant find it he said looking at each one

Well maybe thear cold be a pharmacy somewear said Floramon

I can check on my Digivice said Jess and locates and finds one

Okay im going

Wait jess let us come two said Lopmon and Bearmon

Guys you cant come said jess it this to dandanerus he said

Come on Jess im your partner said Bearmon

Oh okay than said Jess

We are shown at the city Jess Bearmon and Lopmon are walking in the emity and quite city

Hey guys dose it make you feel that you are being wach on tv buy kids ? asked Lopmon

Why you aske something like that ? replied Jess

Nothing said Lopmon just felt like it

at on top of a flag poll a spy camra was seeing them

In a warn bace two Kokuwamon are waching them on the computer

My lord said Kokuwamon we have found one digibrat and two digimon sir

Wear are they heading to ? asked Machinedramon

Well sir they are heading to a Hospitol of some kind replied the Kokuwamon

Send Air and strike teams to all parts of the city said Machinedramon and make sure that brat dose not get alway

Sir said the Kokuwamon and works on the computer tipeing codes in to all Robot like digimon

Than out off all parts off the city Tank type digimon and robot like digimon showed up all over the city

Than out of the garte wall two meatl dragons show up one red and the other one crey

Okay time to fly brother said the grey dragon tybe digimon and they take off

Wea are shown at the hospitol

Jess walks in to the sick room and Lopmon and Baermon are looking for the Medicine

Jess looking around a Renambers something many years ago

We are shown in a flashback a younger Jess and his dad at the sick room

Kira said Jess mum as she showed up and was not that happy

Do you know if she is okay ? asked a angry jess's who was seard of loseing her

Than the flashback ends

Jess sheds a tear and it comes down his face and it hits the full

Jess are you okay ? asked Bearmon

Hey i found it said Lopmon pointing wear to go

And they go in to the pharmacy Jess is looking around to see what one will help his little sister

Wich one said Jess as he looked at ech one

Hey i think i found it said Lopmon and finds the Fever Medicine

That it said a happy Jess

Back at Machinedramon's bace him and his henchman find jess and the two digimon

Sir we found them said Kokuwamon

Good send all strike teams to strike them down said Machinedramon

Sir said the two Kokuwamon's

At the city the tank digimon move to the Hospitol to strike

And the robot digimon fly around the hospitol as well

THan the two gient meatl dragon digimon show up

Okay Megadramon Lets go kill some digibratz said Gigadramon

Oh sure thing brother repiled Megadramon

As Jess Lopmon and Bearmon wear geting out the tank digimon start shoting

WHta is going on ? asked Jess

Than the wall brakes open and some robot digimon show up

What are they ? asked Jess in a shocked voice

Than the Digimon Analyzer shows up on sceen

They are Guardromon they are dangerus and thear Warning Laser and cut you like a Chicken on Tankgiveing read Jess

Beging to shoot human said the Leader of the Guardromon's

And they start shoting

Jess Bearmon and Lopmon run back in the Hospitol

As they wear runging Lopmon drops the Fever Medicine

Lopmon you Idiot said Jess and runs to pick it up

Jess im sorry replied Lopmon

Than the doors gets blasted and a army of tank digimon show up

Than the Digimon Analyzer shows up on sceen

They are tankmons they are the human bomb tybe digimon with more fire power than the JP army read Jess

Than they start shoting ass well

Jess Bearmon and Bearmon breks out of a door and Tankmons and Guardromon's end up shoting each other

Jess Bearmon and Lopmon make it savely out of the hospitol

Okay we are going to trie and find a safe place said Jess

Than the two meatl dragon digimon show up

Hey human said Megadramon

Oh no said Jess and they start runging and they make it to the underground center

Grate they go alway said Megadramon

At the same time Pidemon saw what was going on on his computer

My My the digibratz are geting more near to the end of the rode said Pidemon obce that overgrown robodino is going to get them the fun will be over he said than he smiled

And we are shown at the underground

Jess im sorry for droping the Med said Lopmon

Well maybe next time you tink before you mess up said Jess

Jess this is not like you said Bearmon than Jess stops

Im sorry Guys said Jess

This is still not like you said Lopmon

No it this just yue she nery died beguse of what happned said Jess it all started wean she was little

It was raing and thear was a Thunderstorm

We all knew Yue was scread of them and she ran off wean it happend and than a car hit her buy mistake she was rused to the hospitol

Dad was shocking on his work than he got a phone call from the hospitol

Oh no said Jess dad

We rushed to the hospitol wear we saw mum and she was not happy

Why did you not pick her up ? asked Jess up you knew i had work and strikes him around the face and starts cryung

The younger jess is shocked to see it

They said Yue word be okay but mum and dad said it was a good idea for a Divorce

Dad wanted me to stay with him saying it was a good idea for me to be with him

And Mum wanted yue to stay with her saying she wanted her to be safe

And you know what kills me ? asked Jess the first thing she said wean he woke up at that hospitol

And we see Jess puting some Flowers next to her bed

Jess ? asked a Younger yue i am sorry i got mum and dad Divorce you may not want to be with me any more

Than the younger yes sheds a tear

And the flashback ends

Thats Yue i young girl who thinks of others said Jess we never shode of let her come

Jess you know yue was ment to be one of the digikids said Bearmon

Yes i understand said Jess as he got up and hugs bearmon and lopmon

I understand now thanks guys smiled Jess

At the underground center Jess Bearmon and Lopmon make it to the house but it gets desoyed

Yue no sreamed Jess

We are other hear said Amber has she showed up with Yue and Floramon and Terriermon

Guys your okay smiled Jess

We hid before they found us replied Amber

Have you got the Med ? asked Floramon

Sure do smiled Jess

Than out of the ground Machinedramon shows up

Oh no Machinedramon said Jess

You cant get good help thes days said Machiedramon looks like i will have to do the job my self

Jess and the others go in to a billden to hide

Oh this will be much fun said Machinedramon once i get rid of you all are lord will take other both worlds and his two cannons start to power up

Giga Cannon said Machinedramon and blows up the billden and the DigiDestined full to down to the Sewer

Cord this be the end for are hero's ?

End of epsiode 48

Place check out my youtube stuff it this on my fanfic wall


	49. Yue's Ninver Light

Episode 49 Yue's Ninver Light

We are shown at ShadowSeraphimon bace he has found the Lost city wear it will give him more power

Sir we have found it said the weedmon

Yes at long last i will be my old self once more said ShadowSeraphimon

Back at the Underground Swears Yue is giveing the Madicen by Amber

Than Yue start to slowly weak up

Hey wear am i ? asked Yue

Well we are in the undergroundswear replied Floramon

You had a fever replied Teeriermon Jess got you the mediencen just in time

Hey wear is Jess ? asked Yue as she looked around

Well the billden got blown up and everybody split up we don't know wear Jess Lopmon and Bearmon is

Than somewear else Jess Bearmon and Lopmon are walking in a other sewers tring to find Yue amber Floramon and Trriermon

Yue Amber said Jess culling theare names wear are you ? he asked

Jess im sure we can find them said Bearmon

I know said Jess Yue means i lot to me

We know replied Lopmon

Back at the other side of the sewers Yue Amber Floramon and Terriermon are walking to find Jess and the others

Than they hear a sound something working

Hey do you hear that ? asked yue

I do replied Amber

Shode we have a look to see what it this ? asked Floramon

We better look replied Terriermon

At some kind of slave camp a gient digimon is whiping some Green poo eating digimon

Come on your work father he said

The digimon that are slaves are Numemon and Geremon and KaratsukiNumemon

And the digimon that is whiping them is Vajramon

I cant belive you walking Talking pool eating monsters are that weak but hey you only good for powering this city any way and starts whiping them

Yue Amber Floramon and Terriermon saw in fear of what this evil digimon is doing to them

What digimon is that ? asked Amber

Than The digimon Analyzer shows up on sceen

That digimon is Vajramon a evil digimon who kills things for spots and they only think of them selfs read Floramon

I cant belive that a digimon like that wold do that said Amber

Okay guys Brake team said Vajramon and they stop okay brake over and they get back to work

Place no more sreamed Yue as she started to cry and than she started to Glow and her Cloes chance in to the same dreese Princess Yue had in her Moon Spirit look from

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Wow yue i did not know you cord do that said Terriermon

Than the poo eating digimon saw her

It is her said a KaratsukiNumemon

The one that will save us said a Geremon

Hey get back to work said Vajramon as he started to wipe them than he see yue and the others

Oh it this the Digibratz said Vajramon

Oh garte he knows wear we are said Floramon

Im going cut you up said Vajramon and runs up to them with his two swords

Than Amber Floramon run off and Terriermon pulls Yue back and he runs after them

Yue Yue said the poo eating digimon

Terriermon place help Amber and Floramon i need to help the digimon hear

Sure said Terriermon

At at the sewers Amber and Floramon are runging from Vajramon

Than he tries to nuse his sword but it gets stuck in the wall but he gets it out and Amber and floramon run back to the slave camp

And see Yue freeing the Numemon and Geremon and KaratsukiNumemon

Queen yue Queen yue said the digimon Yes smiled and truned back to Normal and truns back to ger old cloths

I get it said Terriermon they must belive your thear Queen

Looks like it smiled Yue

Than Floramon and Amber show up

Sorry we are late said Floramon

Queen yue said the digimon

wait Queen yue ? asked Amber and Floramon

Than Vajramon shows up

Im back he sreamd Okay everyone back to work

But they look at him with a cold look

Hey i said get back to work replied Vajramon and he see them un chind

And who cut your cahins off ? asked Vajramon

I did said Yue as she walked up to him you got a problem

Than the poo eating digimon attck Vajramon

Hey got off me he sreamed

Than Yue truned to her Glow and her Cloes chance once more

It this hapeening said Terriermon

Than Ambers and Yue's Digivice powers up

Terriermon Digivolve to Angemon

Floramon Digivolve to Darcmon

Thats it said Vajramon it this time to kill you all he said

Hand of fate said Angemon and makes a fire ball with his hand

La Pucelle said Darcmon and nuse her staff to make a powerfule bomb and frows it at him

And it makes a powerfule gient ball and it comes to Vajramon and trie to run off but gets blasted alway

Than Yue went down to pick up a Numemon

It this okay now said Yue you are no longer slaves

I love you queen Yue smiled Numemon

They are cute wean they don't frow and eat poo smiled Amber

Than Yue truns back to her old Cloes and stops Clowing

I know wear Jess and the others are said Yue

Well okay said Amber and they follow her

At a Computer Vajramon is talking to Machinedramon on his computer

Lord Machinedramon i can explien what happend said Vajramon

Stop talking and tell me what heppend said Machinedramon if you will still be able to talk

Well Two of the digibratz showed up at the undergeound center expliend Vajramon

Waht ? said a shocked Machinedramon they show up at your center ? he asked

Will i was going to sent them to you said Vajramon but this one girl with White hair and the salves started to attck me expliend Vajramon

What ? asked Machinedramon you let them walk all over you ? he asked

Well kind of said Vajramon

oh by the way i wont be needing you any more said Machinedramon than the room blows up

And Vajramon's arm fulls to the ground and gets deleted knowing he died

Than we see Jess Baermon and lopmon still walking Trieing to find amber yue Floramon and terriermon

Yue Amber said Jess as he was calling there names

Hey Jess i think we shode take a brake said Bearmon

Sure said Jess we have bean walking all over this place trieing to find them

Than they hear footsteps comeing

Jess i hear something comeing said Bearmon

Okay said Jess we will have to hide behind that wall

Than the person came closer and closer

Okay wean they come we do a all out tackel said Jess

I like your thinking smiled Lopmon

Okay 1 2 3 said they jumps and land on a young girl

Hey guys what are you doing ? asked a voice and they get up only to see Sugi and her grandfather Arrow with a Frigimon and a Chuchidarumon

Sugi Arrow it this good to see you guys Aging smiled Jess

Well after you leaft Expland Sugi many of us went to join the Digimon Rebellion me and grandfather went to this city to find a army to battle

We belived you wear one of the dark master spies expland Arrow

We are looking for my sister Yue she has white hair and she is with Amber Floramon and Terriermon

Oh i think you mean Queen yue ? asked Arrow she is your sister

Wait wait wait said Jess stoping him my sister is not a queen well only at tea partys

It this a long story said Arrow

Than the wall blows up and Machinedramon shows up ready to wipe them out once and full all

Oh good i found two of the digibratz

Oh Grate Machinedramon said Lopmon thats all we need

It this okay said Jess we took down the other two we can take down is walking talking Dinobot

Than Machinedramon runs to them desoying the trunle

Guys we better run said Jess and they run to a other Next

Than Yue hears something and becomes a glowing light fome

Oh Grate she is back to her other outfit said Darcmon

What is it ?asked Amber

Jess and the others are comeing said Yue

Wean ? asked Angemon

Now replied Yue

Than Machinedramon desoyrs the trunles and Angemon and Darcmon grap the kids and they fly down

Than jess see them

Yue ? said a happy jess

Hey what happend to her ? asked Lopmon and why is she in the dress he asked

Yue truns back to her old outfit

Than Yes and Jess hug

It this good to have you back smiled Jess

You to big bro smiled Yue

Guys i like to say hi said Sugi but we still got to wipe out Machinedramon

If we take him down we can stop the last dark master said Frigimon and Chuchidarumon

Good i get wipe you bugs out for good said Machinedramon than the Numemon and Geremon and KaratsukiNumemon caver up on Machinedramon

Get off me you durty little slim bulls sreamed Machinedramon

No said Yue

Giga Cannon said Machinedramon and desoys them all

Than Yue fants

And jess quickey graps Her

Than Jess Digivice

Bearmon warp Digivolve to Vikemon

This gives me a good chance to cut lose and show him what i relly can do smiled Vikemon and runs towords Machinedramon and gets his two axe and nsue them on Machinedramon

And Vikemon truns back to Tsunomon

Ha you mised smiled Machinedramon

I dont think so said Tsunomon you wear to bisy to see what i did to you i broke in to your stomach like a can of coke

WHatsreamed Machinedramon than he brkes a part and ends up deleted

Than Yue woke up

Hey Jess what happend ? asked Yue

we stoped Machinedramon smiled Jess

Than the city ends up geting Deleted

Now with Out Machinedramon this place is beging to full apert said Arrow and they quickey get out buy nuseing Angemon and Darcmon

Hey jess ? asked Yue

Yes asked Jess

Wean we get down can we biled a small shrine to honor the Numemon ? she asked

Sure Yue smiled Jess and he hugs her as she started to cry

Okay pidemon wear comeing for you smiled Jess

End of epsidoe 49


	50. All out Catfight

Episode 50 All out Catfight

We are shown back at Machinedramons city wear it is being desoyed and on top of a hail Haila Patamon Leomon and the other new Allie

I cant belive it said Haila they stoped a dark master

So thats good smiled Patamon that means one more is leaft

So that means Pidemon is the only one leaft replied Birdramon

And he is more powerfule than the others replied Fugamon

We cant give up we came to far now said Leomon and they walk to find others that can help

We are shown at Pidemon's bace wear he is talking to ShadowSeraphimon who is not that happy with pidemon

Lord Shadowseraphimon i can expline the pane said Pidemon

No talk you have net the DigiDestined walk over you do not let them stop you no mater what orderd Shadowseraphimon and the computer truns off

I need some way to stop them said Pidemon

My Lord let me deal with them said a voice and Lilithmon shows up

Oh okay than just make sure to leave them for dead smiled Pidemon

We are shown at the woods Haila and the others are walking

Im hungry said a Pagumon

okay will look for food smiled Haila

Than Leomon and Drimogemon show up with lots of food and drinks

Look what we got smiled Leomon showing them some food

Tanks guys smiled Halia

And they get the drinks out and the food ready

Well Halia we got nery all are frends to tegher smiled Patamon

I know said Hlaia has she eat a cake

We are shown near Pidemon bace wear Yue and the others bilde a shrine to honor the slaves to saved thear lifes

Thank you for saveing us digimon said Yue

And you will always be renamberd for your brave act smiled Jess

And we will make sure your all get reborn at the Primary Village said Amber

and they look up and saw Pidemon bace

Man we are going to have to get up thear said Arrow

We have deal with things like that smiled Jess

And they start walking up to the last of the dark masters hopes in stoping him

Than jess see Pidemon's bace

Okay i bet Pidemon is in thre said Jess

Once we stop him we can go head on with ShadowSeraphimon said Amber

We have to go and stop him said Jess

Back at the woods Halia and the others are walking in the woods

Than they see Primary Village only to find it desoyed from the dark masters and ShadowSeraphimon

Oh no said Halia as she looked she saw desoyed digieggs and the elastic on the ground was black and grey and riped up bilden blocks wear desoyed

and the toys and stuffed animals got blown to pits as well

Oh man i cant belive it said Haila

Man i cant belive that shadowseraphimon did all this said Patamon

I told you said Fugamon everything got desoyed buy the dark masters and ShadowSeraphimon

It is just to shocking said Leomon they have gone to far with this has he put his saword down

As he looked around he saw Elecmon and his brother Vi-Elecmon playing a bordgame

Hey what are you guys doing hear ? asked Leomon

Well after the Primary Village got desoyed buy the dark masters and Shadowserphimon things go way bad for all of us said Vi-elecmon

Now now that it has bean desoyed we have nothing leaft said Elecmon with his head down

That is not True said Halia we are going to stop Shadowserphimon and bring things back to the way it was

If you want to come with us smiled Leomon

Sure than smiled Vi-Elecmon

But i do renmaber seeing some boy said Elecmon he kind of looked like Trent

But did you had a good look ? asked Halia

Well no but i did see a Gotsumon he replied

It had to be him said Leomon

We shode better look for him said Halia

One of us are goig to have to look for him said Patamon

I will look for him smiled Leomon and gives Halia and patamon a hug and walks off to find Trent and Gotsumon

Back at Pidemon's bace Jess is nuseing his Digivice to logate Pidemon

Okay Pidemon is at that bace for sure said Jess

Guys i can hear something said Sugi

What are you talking about ? asked Jess

No i do hear something replied Sugi

Than out of a woman in a Black dress shows up with a evil smile

Hello Digibratz she smiled

What digimon is that ? asked Yue

Than the Digimon Analyser shows up on sceen

That digimon is Lilithmon a evil digimon programmed to be the ultimate, fully digivolved fighting soldier, she serves as gate keeper and bodyguard for the last Dark Master

Oh garte we have to get past this old hag ? asked Yue

We took down things bigger than her replied Amber

Well maybe i will show you what real fear is like smiled Lilithmon and gets her nails out not strike them

But Tsunomon jumps up to her and Jess Digivice powers up

Tsunomon Digivolves to Bearmon

Than Bearmon tries to take her down but she graps him and frows him to the ground

Bearmon you okay ? asked Jess as he helped him get up

Sure im smiled Bearmon as he got up

I think she is a mega digimon said Jess we are going to need to be more cearfule

We took down things bigger than this hag smiled Lopmon

You think im old do you ? she asked let me show you what is like to be old said Lilithmon and gets her nails out to strike him with

Than Yue and Ambers digivice powers up

Terriermon Digivolves to Angemon

Floramon warpdigivolve to Ophanimon

Okat Ophantimon lets take this Hag down said Angemon

im with you on that replied Ophantimon

Oh place you will never get past me She smiled

Than She tries to strike them out they get out of the way

Hand of fate said Angemon and Strikes Lilithmon with its fist shining gold

But Lilithmon grapd his arm and frew him down to the ground

Angemon said Ophsntimon as she was shocked to see what happend

Now to take you down smiled Lilithmon

Than Ophanimon looks at her with hopes on how to beat her

Jess you have got to let me help said Bearmon

No Bearmon we need to keep you untill Pidemon shows up said Jess

Oh come on jess i can do it said Bearmon takeing down that hag will be easy

Guys look we need to find the others said jess we cant to this one alone

What but jess what about you ? asked Yue

Look guys we came to far to lose everthing said Jess we need everyone for this one we cant to this one alone

got it big bro smiled yue and yue leaves with Angemon and they fly off to find trent and the others

Back at the battle Ophsntimon and Lilithmon are still batting each other

Than Lilithmon strikes her and she land to the ground

Oh sorry about that cuteie pie joked Lilithmon

Than Ophsntimon got up and pick up her wepong and flys back to strike her

Mewile at the Wood Trent and Gotsumon are walking

Hey Trent are you okay ? asked Gotsumon

I am repiled Trent i just need to find my self thats all he said to him self and keeps on walking

Well if thats what you still want than okay said Gotsumon

At the same time Leomon is walking than he see Angemon

Than he starts waveing

Hey Angemon i see something said Yue can you take us down ? she asked

Sure smiled Angemon

And they land down

Yue Angemon it is good to see you smiled Leomon

Have you seen Trent or Gotsumon ? asked Yue

I was just looking for them said Leomon

Well we better do said Angemon we are looking for the others to stop Pidemon

Pidemon ? asked Leomon in a shock voice we have got to find the others who we are doomed and they start to look for him and Gotsumon

Back at the Battle Ophsntimon and Lilithmon are still in battle

Lilithmon gets her Nails ready and strikes her across the face

Ow sreamd Ophntimon as she frew her to the ground

You are going to pay for that she sreamed and go to strike her

Than Lilithmon smiled and kicks her in the stomic

Than she flys up to take her down but Lilithmon Graps her by the hair and starts to sping her around

Oh man Jess what are we going to do ? asked Amber

I dont know said Jess

Nver did like that Brown hair look smiled Lilithmon and frows are a side

Than Ophanimon gets back up and strikes her a cross the face and they start doing it to each other

Man i cant keep my eyes off it said Bearmon

You can do it Ophanimon know that Hag out of the sky said Amber

Thats it i am done playing games smiled Lilthmon and is about to strike her and miss

We are done said Ophanimon than gets ready for her attck

Sefirot Crystal and strikes her with the Crytal that kill her

Than Ophanimon truns back to Floramon

Good job Floramon smiled Amber

Guys i dont think we are done let said Sugi point

Than out of the Dust Pidemon show up and ready to take on anyone who gets in his way

End of episode 50


	51. bonds of Frendship

Episode 51 bonds of Frendship

We are shown at the destroyd wood wear Trent and Gotsumon are walking in the dead lands only Trent holding on to his digivice and crest looks at the sky thinking of the others

Man i wonder how Jess and the others are doing ? asked Trent

At Pidemon bace he shows up with a evil smile

Okay Bearmon you ready said Jess we cant take any chances on this

Okay said Bearmon its my chance to shine

Bearmon Warpdigivice to Vikemon

Well Well smiled Pidemon i get to take you on at last said pidemon as he smiled

I will tell you a story said Pidemon as he show his picter book

Once a time the digibratz came to stop the last drak master

But They got killd and evil took over both worlds

The end was that a fun story ? he asked

Man that story is more bad than last one said amber

Oh well that be more fun than this smiled Pidemon

And frows swords at vikemon

Vikemon we cant give up said jess we have to wait for the others

Hope hope they get hear soon said vikemon

We are shown back at the woods wear Yue Leomon and Terriermon are still looking for trent and Gotsumon

We see trent talking to himself saying why jess is always tring to help him

Than he see a verson of him self with red eyes

Look at you said his shadow you always cry like a little baby saying how un fair my life is

No you are lieing said Trent

Oh am i ? asked his shadow with a evil smile

No said Trent as he was holding his digivice in angrer

Than he punch the shadow than it fhades alway

Than Trent realized that Jess had always bean thear for him as a frend and than he smiles

Than Gotsumon shows up

Hey Trent are you okay ? asked Gotsumon

I am now said Trent and hugs Gotsumon

Than Yue Terriermon and Leomon show up

Trent is so good to see you said Yue

Thanks said Trent we need to get back to Jess and the others

Back at the battle Jess and Vikemon are badly hurt from Pidemon Attcks

We have to last a little longer said Jess

Than Out of nowear Trent shows up with Victorycreymon and Angemon Yue and Leomon

Than Trent help Jess up

Trent your back smiled Jess

I am now said Trent

Than Victorycreymon Picks Vikemon up and give him some of his power to bring him back to full heath

Thanks Victory Creymon smiled Vikemon

No problem smiled Victorycreymon

Okay now that we are back this time smiled Jess

No one can stop us smiled Trent

Than Pidemon smiles evil like

You digibratz dont know i have one last trick of my pokets

End of capter 51


	52. the last game for the dark masters

Episode 52 the last game for the dark masters

At the Battle Victory Creymon and Vikemon are ready to take on Pidemon

Trent and Jess are getting ready on the attack on him

Okay guys lets take down this Clown said Jess

Oh im a clown im i ? asked Pidemon let me show you

And meaks a ring of fire

Man he seem to be relly playing with us now said Amber

Si you want to play smiled pidemon i got one for you all

Than Gient Swords come down and start to move around and he disperds with them

Wait whats he doing ? asked Yue

He is playing with us said Leomon

Wait Vikemon i am picking the real swords on my Scoter go the one on the leaft said Victory Greymon

Got it said Vikemon

And nuse his axe to brake the swords

Jess we got to take him down got it said Trent

Sure do said Jess

Than Vikemon was about to Strike pidemon

Put it truns out to be a fake than two more show up

What the ? asked Vikemon

Okay so we need to think fast one how to find the real one said Jess

I have a idea said Trent

Than Pidemon pulls out of his hand a pulls out awhite cloth and cover Liam Trent Vikemon and Victory greymon with it

Than removes it and they end up as toys

what did he do to jess ? asked Yue

He trun them in to toys said Amber

What kind of monster would do that ? replied Yue

Well well look at what i got said Pidemon as he pick up the toy versons of Trent Jess Victory Greymon and Vikemon

I am goig to put them on my keys or my bags he said to himself

Oh man what are we going to do ? asked Yue

What kind of monster would do that ? asked Amber

And to add the rest of you in to my toybox said Pidemon

Guys we are got to run said Arrow

We cant said Amber we have to stop him

No Grandfather was right said Sugi we have to run before he meaks us his toys

Okay guys lets go than said Amber and they run off

At ShadowSeraphimon his Two Weedmons are waching whats going on on tv

Wow pidemon going to get them digibratz said Weedmon

Good point said the other weedmon with them gone lord Shadow seraphimon will have the human world soon he said

Back at the woods Halia Lopmon patamon and the others they seen are walking in to haills Halia looks at the sky and thinks about helping Jess and the others ending her father warth

OKay i think im ready said Halia

Relly ? asked Patamon

Yes i cant stop runging from the fats she said i knoq my father has became evil

Thats good to know said Patamon and the other digimon

Okay lets head to pidemons bace

Back at pidemon bace the team are geting away from Pidemon

Oh come on digibrat no matter how far you run no what wear you go i will find you said pidemon

Than Sugi fulls down and Pidemon frows his awhite cloth on her and truns are to a toy

Oh this is so fun said Pidemon picking the toy sugi up

No said Arrow he trun her to a toy and he and his two digimon trun to him but pidemon meaks them to toys as well

Oh Oh Oh so many toys for my keys and my bag said Pidemon waveing them around

Oh man what are we going to do ? asked Amber

Only one way run said Yue and they run

Than they end up in a house of mirrors

Come out wearevery you are said Pidemon

Okay Floramon i want to to go with yue said Amber me and Leomon will hold off pidemon for you

No Amber your need me said Floramon

No i need you to go with Yue and Terrormon and Lopmon okay ? asked Amber

OKay than said Floramon and they run off

Than the mirrors brake and pidemon show up

Than they hear a sream

Oh man this is bad relly bad said Terriermon

We cant give up said Yue

Than her crest powers up

Than pidemon shows up with his new toys and had plans to add yue in to it with all the over

Okay i got what i need but i need the little girl in it smiled pidemon

You you wont win said Yue we will nver let you win

Oh not bad said Pidemon and got out a sword at frows it at her

Than Yue crest powers up and something powerfule happens

Floramon and Terriermon become to to become a new kind of digimon

What kind of power this is ? asked Pidemon

I am Dominimon he said to pidemon

Well what ever you are your dead he said to him and frows a sword at him

I dont think so said Dominimon

And he drews his sword out and strikes pidemon who fulls out of the window to the ground

You did it said Yue jumpinh up and down than she saw the toys of her big bro and frends pidemon made in to

How to we help them ? Yue asked

i know what to do said Dominimon and nuse his wings to heal the team

Wow we are back said Aroow

You said it said Sugi

Yue its good to see you back said Jess and hugs her

Thanks bro

Than Pidemon gets up and gets mad

If i digibratz win thats it said Pidemon well not for long

Than out of the ground evil money imps come out

Than the digimon analyser shows up on sceen

Them digibratz are going to have a real shock whean they see the Vilemon read pidemon

Than thye fly up but get blast out of the sky by a unkown thing

What the ? asked Pidemon

Hey what was that ? asked Amber and Trent and shows Alia with her mega digimon and a army of digimon

Okay lets do this said Jess

Its good to have you back said Amber

Thanks said Amber

some dighimon take dopwn some vilemon other run from them

Than Dominimon opens a gate and sucks the digimon in

Oh man i better go said Piddemon and trie to run alway

Hey pal renamber us said Victory creymon and they Felco punch him in to it and that was it no more dark masters

And Dominimon become floramon and terriermon once more

Hey we did it said Jess

SO thats it right said Alia

Than out of noewar ships show up

and something come out and its the reble leader who is happy but sceard

sorry kids we are far from done

Than everyone looks shock

Than in the shadows shadowshimon finds the egg

Yes at long last true power

To be conteuerd

End of episode 52

Well two more capters and it gelt like a good run


	53. the battle for both worlds

Episode 53 the battle for both worlds

We are shown at the Reable ship Wear Jess and the others are talkin

What the hell do you mean we are far frpm done said Jess we just took down the last drak master

Man why dose evwerything have to be that bad ? asked Bearmoon

I know replied Floramon and Gotsumon

Well i can explane said a voice and they look to see Gennai

wait Gennai said Patamon you show up whean something go bad

True said Leomon

I need to tell you this said Gennai something about ShadowSeraphimon

what is it ? asked Halia

Well long ago Before your time shadow seraphimon had a evern stronger power far more beyound any digimon but others lock it alway and trap shadow seraphimon alway

Than my father found it and became that monster said Halia

Yes said Hennai but thats why we made you this new card said Hemmai and opens a box with a new kind of card

Whats this said Jess looking at the card

They are Burst mode cards said Gennai they can help you whean you need it

Cool said Yue looking at it

But once you nuse it your digimon may get stuck in that from for a long time said Gennai

Oh man said Jess looking at the card but bearmon it like a part of me

We need to do this big bro said Yue holding his hand

oKAY Than said Jess as he look at her

Back at Shadow seraphimon temble he his looking at the egg

Yes soon my old powers shell me mine once more he said to him self

At the ship people are geting in to ships ground troops are geting ready as well

Okay guys looks like we came far said Trent

You said it replied Fugmon

Okay guys if this is going to be are last battle lets end it as are last advenrue said Jess

Okay said Trent

And they get in the ship that drops them to the ground with the ground troops

Okay you gets better move said the comander

Got it said Jess and they move

Than out the the ship reble ships come out and so dose shadow seraphimons

Okay team lets take them down red leader said blue lleader

Okay lets shot down some humans said a digimon

At shadow seraphimon ship two weedmons are looking out of the window

Sir shold we fire are wepons on the ship ? asked a Vagemon

Not yet said a older weedmon

Wait we are not going to kill the humans ? asked A younger weedmon

I got a older from shadow seraphimon him self said the older weedmon just wait

As Jess and the others are runging to the temble they look at the sky only to see ship shooting at each other

Man i cant belive it said Halia its like a Nightmear from a story book

Hlia if we stop him everything will be back to what it was said Trent

She smiles and take trent hand they meak it to the temble with Shadow seraphimon with the egg

Dad place stop this said Halia you got to Fight it

Oh yes my little girl said Shadow seraphimon i have to kill you all once and for all and he brakes the egg and ghost of the most evil digimon go in to his mouth

Than his body changes From red and black

What the hell is happing to him said Jess and as he look seard

He is becomeing one with the evil spirts said Halia

Than he has become Black seraphimon

All done he said as he look at himself

Oh my god said Jess i nver seen this before

Oh wait and see said Black seraphimon and opens a wall to the human world

At the human world jess dad and the pthers family look to see the kids

Oh my god said Jess dad the kids

Hope they will be okay said Heather

They will said Trent older bother we got to belive in them evern if they cant see us they have to know we belive in them

Than Balck seraphimon looks at his ship

They have to go said Black seraphimon

And shots out a learge blast

Oh no look said a younger weedmon and the ship gets blown to kingdom comes

Sir something happend said a female comoputer team

That means it happend siad GENNIE

Than Shdow seraphimon looks at the burt cards and picks them up with his powers and destorys them

No said Yue they wear are last hope said Yue

No guys we dont need some stupid cards said Jess we took down the dark masters

That right said Jess life frew evrything at us at we came to far to lose all that

Than thire digivices power up

Gotsumon warpdigivolve to VictoryGreymon

Bearmonwarpdigivolve to Vikemon

Floramonwarpdigivolve to Ophanimon

Ptamon warpdigivolve to Dynasmon

Terriermon digivolve to Gryphonmon

Okay guys lets do this said Jess and they run to face Thire last battle

End of episode 53

One last capter to go and a Thank you for puting this story on you likes


	54. This is Farewell but not Forever

Episode 54 This is Farewell but not Forever

We are shown back at the Battle with Black seraphimon

Okay guys lets end this once and for all said Vikemon geting his AXE ready

Oh place said black seraphimon dark network and fire a ball of drak enigry at them

But victory greymon nuse his sword to block it

Okay how did he know that the obly digimon who knew that was Etamon but he is dead now

Oh did i forget with this power i have ervey digimom power and attck he said and Leachs evil like

Well we took them down once and we can do the same aging said Jess

He right said Amber no matter what it takes no matter what happens to us we have to do this

For the sake of are world and the digimon world said Jess

For the sake of everyone on the two worlds said Trent

and for the sake for the ones yet to come said Amber

And for the sake of the digimon who lost thires live to safe us said Hlaia

And for the sake of are family said Yue

Than Something in side Black seraphimon fights him

You are not going to hurt anyone anymore said Halia father ]

No you cant be fighting said Balck seraphimon

Yes i am said Hlaia father

Dad is that your voice ? asked Halia as he shed a tear

It is me said her father who is tring to controll Balck seraphimon

I whant you to destory him with me its the only way to do it

No threare got to be a other way said Halia

Place you must he said I will see you on the other side

Okay then said Halia as he dred her tear alway lets do it and end this evil once and for all

Okay lets do it said Jess

Solo Roar said Gryphonmon Produces an extremely high-frequency Sefirot Crystal said Ophanimon and Manifest ten crystals between its hands, in a Sephirot formation, and fires them at him

Dramon Breaker said Victory Greymon Performs

Viking Axe said Vikemon and nuse his Axe

Dragon's Roar said Dynasmon Fires energy shots from the palms of its hands

As he body got desotyed he became Seraphimon

Thank you everyone smiled Seraphimon

Its you dad smiled Halia

It is me said Seraphimon i want you to keep me close in your dreams and he fads alway and fix the damige that was done to the digimon world

They did it said Heather as she hug jess dad

They did said Jess dad good job jess and yue im prud of you two

Than the digimon go back to Rokie

Hey we did it said Bearmon

Its calls for s victory party said Gostumon

Its true said Genni thanks to the key Halia gave to me the people who live in the digimon world are comeing back

Thanks to you guys everything is back to what it was said Vi-Elecmon and Elecmon

Yes it is said Halia looking at the sky

Its okay halia said Patamon one they you will see him some day

And its good to have a new look said Geenie and transport them to the Primary Village

every digimon that was killd was comething back

Wow its like something from a story book said Amber

Hey guys lets have a team picter said Jess one last one of team digimon

Thats a good idea said Yue

And they have a team picter as Yue was holding a egg that opens to be a Botamon

Wow that was shocking said Trent

Well i better go said Fugmon and leaves

Wait come back said Amber you save us

Well i got place to go and digimon to help see you and leaves

Wow Fugmon a good guy now said Jess that shocking

But rean,ber how you made bearmon evil joke Genni

Well if im evil why dont i become the next drak lord joke jess

No joke everyone

Than after that near a sea side Jess and the others are looing at the sun

Man so much we have bean frow seance are time in the digimon world said Liam

Hey guys i had a good idea said Amber why dont we stay hear for the weekend ? he asked

That be a good idea said Lemon and Lopmon

Humm i dont think so said Genni as he look a bit sad

What why ? asked Jess

Well you see said Genni shadow seraimon was a link to the two worlds once the sun go down thats it no comething back

What ? asked Yue it not fair she said

Hey Genni can we say goodbuy to her digimon ? asked Jess

Sure thing he said

At the woods Jess and bearmoon are looking at the trees

Man jess i am going to mess you said Bearmon

I know said jess and he shed a tear down his face but no matter what happens i know we will see each other one day he said and hugs bearmon

At a Weatland Trent and Gotsumon are talking

Hey Gotsumon said Trent i want to say thanks he said

You help me understand what frendship is he said

No problem trent smiled Gotsumon

At a gave Halia and Patamon are talking

Well now that im alone she said

No Halia you are no alone i am always going to be with you he said and they hug

And toyland amber and floramon are seeing the toy train pass by

Floramon you help me see what my mum and dad need to be with me said Amber

i am happy i help said Floramon and they hug as well

at a sea side Yue and terriermon are hugging

Thanks for always beeing with me said Yue

Hey Yue im your digimon i am always going to be with you he said

I want to give you this said Yue and hands him a hello kitty neckless

Oh yue thanks said Terriermon and they have a big bear hug

After that Jess and the others hade to the gate

Well kids thanks for your help said Genni and i will need the crest he said

Sure thing said Jess and hands them to him

Good by guys said Halia i will see you in the human world someday

After that Jess Amber and Trent and yue head to the gate back to the human as it close

bearmoon looks at it

I know someday me and jess will see each other oneday said Bearmon and walks alway with Floramon halia and the others

The end

Well thank you for reading my story and i have good news i am doing a sequel to digimon worlds known as digimon worlds 02 so be sure to find it from love and thanks from GM


End file.
